Between bloodlines
by Folk23
Summary: Damon es un aventurero nato, alguien que siempre ha seguido sus sueños y que no vacila ante un reto. La muerte de su abuelo le hace querer vivir el único sueño que él no pudo: examinar de primera mano el lugar que marcó la historia de familia y que también marcará la suya propia. Damon/Elena. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Between bloodlines

**Autor:** Folk23

**Rating: **+18

**Pairings: **Delena.

**Sinopsis:** Damon es un aventurero nato, alguien que siempre ha seguido sus sueños y que no vacila ante un reto. La muerte de su abuelo le hace querer vivir el único sueño que él no pudo: examinar de primera mano el lugar que marcó la historia de familia y que también marcará la suya propia.

**Advertencias:** Universo Alterno, todos humanos.  
**  
Disclamer:** Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW. 

Prólogo

_**En el pasado…**_

El mar estaba completamente descontrolado por la tormenta. Grandes olas hacían zozobrar el Lady Ontrouw, un temido barco pirata, y la lluvia terminaba de empapar a los pocos hombres que aún quedaban en cubierta. Enzo, el segundo a bordo, se acercó hasta el capitán que estaba de pie en el puente de mando, sin inmutase ante la tormenta del siglo que hundiría su barco a no ser que ocurriese un milagro.

- ¿Qué haces? – se acercó a él y lo zarandeó por el hombro. - ¡Damon! ¡Esto se hunde! – le gritó en el oído.  
- Ya me he dado cuenta, tengo ojos en la cara. – se giró hacia él, con el agua chorreando en cascada por los mechones negros de su cabello. Sus ojos azules oscurecidos hasta alcanzar un tono que nada tenía que envidiar al del cielo. - ¿Dónde están los hombres?  
- Los que tienen un poco de sentido común ya se han ido. Algunos están esperando tu decisión. – le informó.  
- ¿Y tú?  
- La duda ofende, no voy a irme sin ti. – replicó Enzo, ya que ante todo eran amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, mucho antes de convertirse en los temidos piratas que eran ahora, desde que eran unos críos que jugaban juntos en el puerto de Nápoles.  
- No voy a irme. – le confesó, recibiendo otra sacudida más de Enzo.  
- ¿Tú estás loco? ¡Quedarse aquí es la muerte!  
- ¿Y qué? – Damon volvió a girarse, contemplando pensativo el océano enrabietado mientras el barco se hundía poco a poco por el agua que se colaba en su interior.

Damon no tenía una buena racha. En los últimos tiempos su vida se había visto sacudida en demasiadas ocasiones. Había conocido lo que nunca había esperado que le ocurriera, había sido feliz como nunca en su vida y después todo se había desmoronado de golpe. Habían pasado meses, pero aún no había superado su pérdida.

Enzo lo sabía, por lo que no cuestionó más las palabras de su capitán y se comportó como el amigo que Damon necesitaba ahora. Se cruzó de brazos a su lado, imitando su postura. Las piernas separadas para posicionarse mejor y mirada desafiante dedicada al mar que sería su perdición. Puede que no hubiera esperanza, pero se enfrentarían a la muerte como hacían con todo: con valor y sin miedo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Enzo? – preguntó Damon un poco después, muy consciente de su presencia. – No te tenía por un loco.  
- Adónde tú vayas, ¿recuerdas? – sonrió un poco macabramente, dándole un golpecito con el hombro.  
- No amigo. Esta vez no. – negó Damon, volviendo a mirarle.  
- ¿Por qué no? A mí no me espera a nadie. – se encogió de hombros. – Tú eres el que tiene un hijo y parece que te da igual.  
- Pero no la tengo a ella. – respondió Damon con un hilo de voz que ahogó un trueno.

Sus ojos se entristecieron aún más y fue incapaz de seguir forzando la sonrisa. También sintió una punzada de remordimiento por ese niño que no merecía la distancia que él imponía, pero era incapaz de mirarlo sin que el peso de todo lo que había perdido por él le superase.

Sí, tenía un hijo pero no tenía a la mujer que amaba. Si hubiese pasado más tiempo quizá pudiera haberlo superado, encontrar otra manera de enfrentarse al dolor. Si no se había rendido entonces era porque estaba convencido de que podría hacerlo con el tiempo. La verdad era que ahora mismo no tenía nada que le hiciera luchar contra lo imposible, pero tampoco quería abandonar a su hijo sin más, esa posibilidad la había descartado incluso antes de que el bebé naciera. Podía ser un pirata, pero tenía honor y sentimientos.

- Tienes que hacerme un favor, Enzo. – decidió en ese mismo instante.

Su amigo lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

- La tormenta hace que todo parezca más lejos de lo que en realidad está. – continuó hablando Damon. – La costa está ahí al lado, que no podamos llevar el barco hasta ella no significa que no sea alcanzable. – señaló hacia la derecha con la mano.  
- Me estás empezando a dar miedo…

Damon le quitó importancia con un gesto y una sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos.

- Eres el único al que puedo pedirle esto. – le puso ambas manos en los hombros y lo sujetó para que le mirase a los ojos a pesar de lo mucho que se movía el barco bajo sus pies. – Tienes que cuidar de mi hijo.  
- ¿Qué? – el pirata abrió tanto los ojos por la sorpresa que casi se le salieron de las órbitas.  
- Tú mejor que nadie sabes cómo es esto, lo poco que puedo ofrecerle a ese niño. Estará mejor sin mí. – dijo tristemente y buscó hasta sacar algo de uno de los pliegues ocultos de sus ropas. – Esto es lo único que puedo dejarle. – sostuvo la moneda dorada delante del rostro de Enzo.

Las entrañas del barco, aparte de estar cada vez más llenas de agua, también estaban llenas de monedas como esa, joyas y otras cosas que aún no había examinado detalladamente.

- Dásela cuando le hables de mí. Ojala le dé toda la suerte que me ha faltado a mí. – le obligó a cogerla, prácticamente metiéndosela en la mano. – Podrá encontrar mi legado si sigue mis pasos.

Tras soltar esta críptica frase, Damon volvió a su tarea de observar la tormenta. Ya no volvió a apartar los ojos de ella, ni siquiera cuando Enzo apoyó una mano en su hombro por última vez y se marchó a intentar cumplir lo que Damon le había pedido.

El joven capitán pirata la veía frente a él gracias a la fuerza de su imaginación. Pensó en sus bonitos e inocentes ojos marrones, en la suavidad de su cabello castaño, en la dulzura de su sabor… Sonrió tristemente al recordar. "Estaremos juntos para siempre", había dicho ella entonces, con esa sonrisa que tan loco le volvía y que le convencía de que cualquier cosa era posible. Pero todo se había torcido y esta era la única forma en que podrían volver a estar juntos.

Sin dejar de conjurar la imagen de la mujer que amaba y amaría hasta el resto de sus días, que estaba desgraciadamente muy próximo, aguantó en el puente de mando todo lo que pudo, más de lo que era humanamente posible.

Horas después, cuando la tormenta amainó, un dolorido Enzo pudo asomarse un poco del refugio en una pequeña isla cercana, la tierra a la que Damon se había referido antes, a la que milagrosamente había conseguido llegar ayudado por alguna ola y un trozo de mástil al que había conseguido aferrarse. Tenía un corte en la cabeza que había dejado de sangrar por efecto del agua salada, le dolía bastante el brazo aunque podía moverlo y otro corte, cruzado sobre la pantorrilla, hizo que tuviera que hacer varios intentos para levantarse.

Pero estaba vivo y relativamente ileso, lo primero que hizo fue atisbar la plana superficie azul que formaban ahora las aguas. Por mucho que lo intentó no consiguió distinguir ningún atisbo del barco ni del que había sido su mejor amigo.

El mar se los había tragado.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

_**En la actualidad...**_

El día había sido horrible. Hasta entonces Damon había calificado así a la enfermedad que había terminado acabando con la vida de su abuelo, pero nada lo había preparado para el funeral ni la posterior lectura del testamento. Antes de salir de esa sala ya había cambiado su definición de la enfermedad por la de lento calvario y horrible lo había dejado para lo que estaba viviendo ahora.

No permanecía mucho tiempo en el mismo sitio por sistema. Era feliz viajando y yendo de un sitio para otro sin ataduras. Pero había cambiado su estilo de vida desde que habían diagnosticado a su abuelo. Si hasta había conseguido tragarse las diferencias con su padre y no pelear ni una sola vez durante estos largos meses. No había sido fácil, pero su abuelo era la persona más importante de su vida y quería estar a su lado ahora que tanto le necesitaba. Su abuelo le había enseñado a ser como era y animado a que siguiese sus sueños, por él Damon haría cualquier cosa. Y lo había hecho, había hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano para hacer lo más confortables y felices posible sus últimos días.

Aquella sala le agobiaba, se tiró del cuello de la camiseta para tratar de respirar mejor. Por suerte, aquella tortura terminó cinco minutos después, una vez que Tanner, el abogado de su abuelo, hubo leído su testamento y sus últimas voluntades. Fue el primero en salir, prácticamente a la carrera y se apoyó contra la pared del pasillo, respirando con grandes bocanadas mientras se esforzaba por contener las lágrimas. Ya había llorado demasiado y eso no arreglaba nada.

- ¿Estás bien, Damon? – preguntó Guisseppe, apoyando una mano el hombro de su hijo.

Él parpadeó rápidamente para despejarse y forzó una sonrisa cuando miró a su padre, desconcertado por su preocupación.

- Sí, solo ha sido un momento de debilidad, nada más. – disimuló.  
- Todos le echaremos de menos, hijo. – le consoló Guisseppe.

A pesar de que su cabello ya se había vuelto completamente blanco, los inconfundibles ojos azules que ambos tenían hacían evidente su parentesco. Además de otros rasgos parecidos, todos físicos porque en lo que a forma de ser se refería eran completamente opuestos.

- Vámonos a casa, anda. – le pasó un brazo por los hombros, empujándole para conducirle a la salida. – Tenemos mucho de qué hablar y organizar, hay que hacer papeleo antes de que te incorpores a la empresa.  
- ¿Qué? – Damon se detuvo de golpe, apartándose de su padre por la fuerza. – Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, no voy a trabajar contigo. – se cruzó de brazos, mirándole fijamente.  
- ¿Y qué vas a hacer entonces? Ya no eres un niño Damon, tienes que dejar de soñar despierto y centrarte. – le regañó con un molesto tono condescendiente que Damon odiaba desde su niñez. Entonces había tenido a su abuelo para refugiarse en él, ahora no tenía a nadie que le defendiera. – Creía que ya habías madurado, no esperaba que volviéramos a esto ahora. – añadió decepcionado.  
- Te advertí desde el primer día que no me quedaría para siempre, no es mi culpa que no me escuches. – le recordó Damon con frialdad, éste sí que era el padre que conocía, no el extraño comprensivo y preocupado de antes.  
- Tonterías. – hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano. – Tienes la cabeza llena de pájaros, ese ha sido siempre tu problema. – puso ambas manos sobre los hombros de Damon, que se tensó manteniendo la postura. – Damon, por favor, solo quiero lo mejor para ti y me preocupa que estés desperdiciando tu vida. – mirándole a los ojos, trató de hacerle entrar en razón.  
- Tranquilo, sé cuidarme solo. – respondió el chico con desprecio.

Un carraspeo evitó que la discusión continuase degenerando y se dijesen cosas que probablemente enturbiarían aún más su maltrecha relación. Ambos se giraron para encontrarse de nuevo con el abogado.

- ¿Señor Salvatore? – preguntó él, claramente incómodo por haberlos pillado peleando.  
- Sí. – respondieron ambos a la vez, aumentando la incomodidad de Tanner.  
- Tengo una cosa más para Damon Salvatore. – continuó, fijándose en el chico. – Según el testamento del señor Salvatore, debo dárselo en privado. – se disculpó ahora con Guisseppe. – Si me acompaña un momento.  
- Claro. – aliviado por tener una excusa para apartarse de su padre, Damon siguió a Tanner hasta la misma sala, ahora vacía, en que había tenido lugar la lectura del testamento.

Abrió su maletín y sacó un pequeño sobre blanco algo abultado.

- Su abuelo quería que tuviese esto. Tómese el tiempo que necesite. – le indicó, dejándolo solo en esa odiosa habitación.

Damon abrió el sobre con dedos temblorosos, intrigado con que era aquello tan misterioso que su abuelo quería que tuviera sin que nadie lo supiera. Por lo que él sabía, todas sus posesiones y dinero se habían repartido en su testamento, no le sonaba que faltase algo.

El sobre pesaba y lo volcó sobre la palma de su mano hasta que cayó una gran moneda dorada. La sopesó mientras le echaba un vistazo, no se parecía a nada que hubiera visto nunca y parecía antigua. Tenía un pequeño agujero en la parte superior por el que habían pasado un cordón de cuero que permitía llevarla a modo de colgante. Cerró el puño en torno a ella y empezó a leer las hojas manuscritas que se habían quedado atascadas en el sobre.

_Querido Damon,_

_Cuando leas esto ya no estaré aquí. No estés triste, he vivido todo lo que tenía que vivir y he sido feliz, pero llegó mi hora de irme. Aunque está mal que lo diga, siempre has sido mi nieto favorito, siempre nos hemos entendido, por eso quiero que tengas la moneda._

_¿Sabes lo qué es, no? Es el doblón de oro de la historia, esa que tanto te gustaba cuando eras pequeño, la del pirata del que llevas el nombre. Sé que lo recuerdas y que, como yo, siempre has creído en ella._

_Esta moneda es la prueba de que todo aquello pasó de verdad. Es auténtica y muy valiosa, un legado que siempre ha pasado del padre a su hijo primogénito en nuestra familia. Debería ser para tu padre, pero sabes tan bien como yo que él solo cree que es un estúpido cuento de hadas. No dejes que la vea o seguramente la venderá y se quedará con el dinero. Ahora es tuya y sé que le darás un buen uso._

_Estoy muy orgulloso de ti y del hombre en que te has convertido. Diga lo que diga tu padre, sigue luchando por tus sueños Damon, no pierdas nunca eso._

_Te quiere, tu abuelo._

Damon tuvo que secarse los ojos con una mano para cuando terminó de leer.

- Yo también te quiero, abuelo. – susurró, doblando las hojas para devolverlas al sobre.

Volvió a examinar la moneda, consciente de su importancia. Le embargó un nuevo respeto por ella y también supo lo que tenía que hacer, cuál sería su próximo destino. Se puso el colgante, cuidando que la moneda quedara oculta bajo su camiseta y salió de allí directo a su coche, ignorando a su padre que seguía esperándole para discutir su próxima incorporación a la empresa. Para cuando Guisseppe volvió a casa, Damon ya había recogido las pocas pertenencias que necesitaba y se había largado de allí.

Siguiendo su impulso y ayudado por el GPS de su coche, un viejo Camaro azul que tampoco le gustaba a su padre, Damon condujo sin descanso hasta Mystic Falls, el pueblo en que transcurría la historia de aquel antepasado, un joven también llamado Damon que había sido ni más ni menos que un capitán pirata siglos atrás.

La moneda que llevaba colgada del cuello no era lo único que se transmitía de padres a hijos, también pasaba lo mismo con la historia de Damon el pirata. Solo que a él se la había contado su abuelo, siempre con el mismo entusiasmo que la primera vez a pesar de todas las veces que Damon le había pedido que se la contase.

Él había estado tan fascinado como el niño y Damon sabía que había una cosa que nunca había podido hacer. Las heridas sufridas en la guerra cuando era joven le habían impedido después viajar hasta Mystic Falls. Ver y conocer aquel pueblo, buscar en él una prueba de la presencia de su antepasado. Damon había decidido hacerlo por él, vivir lo que su abuelo no pudo como homenaje a todo lo que había hecho por él.

El viaje fue largo, era bastante de noche cuando Damon llegó a Mystic Falls y allí se vio sin ideas. ¿Qué hacer ahora? ¿Dormir en el coche hasta que amaneciera y pudiera buscar algún sitio en el que quedarse? ¿Dormir en la playa para disfrutar al máximo del buen tiempo? ¿Arriesgarse a internarse por sus calles y buscar un hostal o algo parecido?

Lo pensó detenidamente sentado sobre el capó del Camaro, en lo que parecía ser el aparcamiento oficial de la playa, el primer sitio al que le habían llevado los carteles. Estaba completamente desierto, igual que la playa que tenía al frente. Eso le extrañó, aunque lo achacó a que estaba en uno de los extremos del pueblo, alejado del centro y de la diversión.

Con un suspiro, puso la capota, volvió a meterse en el Camaro y se tumbó en el asiento trasero para dormir un poco. Ya buscaría un buen sitio al día siguiente, ya que tenía la impresión de que no iba a quedarse solo un par de días.

Damon despertó temprano, cuando los rayos de sol le hicieron impidieron continuar durmiendo al caerle en la cara a través de una de las ventanillas. Se desperezó sintiendo el cuerpo algo agarrotado. No era la primera vez que dormía en su coche o en sitios peores y había descansado bien. Poco, pero bien.

Al salir del coche para continuar estirándose vio que la playa ya no estaba tan desierta como cuando llegó. Atisbó una figura agachada en la arena, muy cerca del muro que separaba el paseo de la playa, varios metros más por delante de donde estaba. Sin dudarlo, caminó hacia ella.

Fue distinguiendo más de ella a medida que se acercaba. Se trataba de una chica joven que llevaba el pelo castaño recogido en una coleta. De unos veinte o ventipocos años, juzgó Damon. Y con un cuerpo precioso, como pudo apreciar a través de los pequeños pantaloncitos cortos deportivos y la camiseta de tirantes que llevaba como atuendo.

- Hola. – saludó Damon, cuando estuvo cerca de ella sin que notase su presencia.

La chica se sobresaltó y trató de ocultar lo que estaba haciendo. Parecía una especie de pequeño castillo de arena, o al menos esa fue la impresión que le dio a Damon por lo poco que pudo atisbar antes de que ella lo destrozara.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó ella, nerviosa y a la defensiva.  
Damon soltó una carcajada.  
- ¿Todos sois igual de amables por aquí? – preguntó, levantando las palmas de las manos en son de paz.  
- Perdona, es que me has asustado. – se disculpó Elena, sin disminuir del todo sus recelos ante ese extraño chico. - ¿Te has perdido o algo así?  
- Algo así. Voy a pasar mis vacaciones aquí y necesito un sitio en el que quedarme. ¿Puedes ayudarme con eso?  
- Claro. – la chica se sacudió las manos para que cayera la arena que se le había pegado mientras pensaba. – Si sigues esta calle. – le indicó la dirección señalando con el brazo. – y giras a la derecha al final, verás una pensión justo en la esquina. Liz es muy maja y creo que aún no tiene a nadie hospedado. Puedes preguntar allí. – se colocó uno de los cascos que le asomaban por el escote de la camiseta.  
- Gracias. – contestó el chico, siguiendo con la vista los movimientos de esa mano, sintiendo algo cálido en el estómago.  
- De nada. – Elena ya se había puesto el otro casco y echó a correr en cuanto terminó de hablar, continuando la carrera que había interrumpido cuando creía que nadie la veía.  
- ¡Eh! ¡Espera! ¡No me has dicho tu nombre! – gritó Damon en la dirección en que desaparecía la misteriosa chica. - ¡Soy Damon! ¿¡Y tú!? – gritó aún más fuerte, haciendo bocina con las manos.

No consiguió que la chica se girase o volviera sobre sus pasos y pronto desapareció de su vista. "Bueno, ya tendré otra oportunidad si la encuentro por el pueblo", pensó mientras volvía a su coche.

Lo puso en marcha y siguió las indicaciones de la chica, llegando perfectamente a la pensión que estaba en primera línea de playa. No le costó llegar a un acuerdo con Liz, la dueña, a pesar de que sospechaba que la había despertado y pronto se instaló en la que sería su habitación por algún tiempo, aún no sabía cuánto.

Abrió la ventana, que daba al mar y al puerto, y se sentó en el alféizar interior a observar las vistas. Ahora que estaba allí, no le costaba entender que su antepasado Damon se hubiera enamorado de aquel lugar, por muy pirata que fuese.

_**En el pasado…**_

Damon estaba tratando de sacarse la bala del costado sin mucho éxito cuando llamaron a la puerta de su camarote. Enzo, su segundo al mando y mejor amigo, entró sin esperar respuesta.

- Ya están todos en cubierta. – anunció Enzo.  
- Voy. – dijo, dándose por vencido.

Cogió una camisa blanca limpia y se la puso, saliendo al encuentro de lo que quedaba de su tripulación. La escabechina con el barco de guerra del que a duras penas habían conseguido escapar les había dejado muy tocados. Apenas le quedaban hombres para llevar el barco, que también había salido malparado del enfrentamiento.

Él le tenía cariño a aquel barco, le había costado dios y ayuda salvarlo de aquel último ataque. Lady Ontrouw era el nombre que le había dado el anterior capitán y que Damon mantuvo cuando asumió el mando para aprovechar el tirón de aquel nombre en vez de empezar de cero. Ese barco era su posesión más valiosa y en la cubierta le esperaban todos los supervivientes.

Los observó desde el puente de mando, analizandolos desde cierta altura para que no olvidasen su rango. Enzo estaba a su lado, un poco más atrás, el único al que permitía aquellas pequeñas muestras de confianza.

- Nos acercamos a tierra, al único puerto que hemos visto. – empezó a explicar, llevandose las manos a la espalda. Habían seguido la línea de la costa hacia el sur, donde las aguas estaban más libres de peligro. – No me arriesgaría si no creyera que es nuestra mejor oportunidad. Necesitamos ayuda para arreglar el barco y algunos necesitamos médicos, con un poco de suerte lo encontraremos todo allí. Peor no nos puede ir, ¿no?

Una risita nerviosa recorrió a la tripulación, lo que Damon interpretó como una buena señal y pasó a contarles la parte difícil.

- He hecho bajar la bandera porque nos haremos pasar por un simple barco mercante que ha escapado de un ataque pirata. – por eso les había ordenado que se curaran las heridas lo más rápidamente que pudieran y se vistieran con ropas sencillas y que no llamasen la atención, todo en la medida de lo posible. – Lo sé, lo sé. – acalló los murmullos que despertó su idea, que no fueron muchos porque llevaba tiempo preparandolos para la posibilidad de que tuvieran que usar este truco. – No podemos llamar la atención, ni meternos en peleas y hay que dejar en paz a las mujeres. – les advirtió. – Nos infiltraremos entre ellos, descubriremos sus secretos y donde están sus joyas y su dinero, y cuando nuestro barco esté preparado... nos iremos con todo. – sonrió de medio lado. - A cambio de vuestro esfuerzo, doblaré vuestra parte del botín. Tenéis mi palabra. – prometió. - ¿Puedo contar con qué no haréis nada sin consultarlo con Enzo o conmigo? – preguntó, obteniendo un sí unánime como respuesta.

Enzo y él habían vivido dos motines, uno cuando eran grumetes y otro como simples marineros. Conocían bien la diferencia entre una tripulación a la que trataban bien y una que solo respondía al miedo que tenían a las consecuencias. En la primera se podía confiar, la segunda solo buscaba su oportunidad para deshacerse del tirano. Sus hombres confíaban en él y él confiaba en ellos, sabía que no le fallarían, o al menos que no lo harían fácilmente.

Poco después el Lady Ontrouw tocó puerto, donde a juzgar por la cantidad de gente, la mayoría del pueblo había salido a recibir a los extraños que se presentaban por sorpresa. Haciendole un gesto a sus hombres para que permanecieran callados y alerta por si no salía bien, Damon ejerció como capitán ante el que se presentó como el alcalde de Mystic Falls.

Aunque apenas le hizo caso, se vi atraído inmeditamente por una chica que vio sentada en la ventana del segundo piso de uno de los edificios que daban al puerto. Su largo pelo castaño le caía por los hombros, cubriendo la parte superior de su vestido. Parecía concentrada en algo que tenía en las manos y no notó que era observada. Damon no supo cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que Enzo le llamó la atención con un codazo que casi le hizo retorcerse de dolor.

Aguantando su mirada helada, su amigo le hizo un disimulado gesto hacia delante, indicandole que el truco había funcionado. El alcalde le tendió la mano y Damon se la estrechó mecánicamente. La mirada de este bajó hasta el costado ensangrentado de la camisa que el joven había dejado al descubierto al darle la mano.

- Ah sí, creo que aparte de ayuda con el barco, también necesitaremos un médico. – dijo Damon, con los dientes apretados antes de que todo se volviera negro y perdiera la consciencia por culpa de sus heridas.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2

_**En la actualidad **_

Damon durmió lo que quedaba de la mañana y después fue a comer con Liz, la dueña de la pensión. De momento era el único huésped y la hija de Liz, que estaba estudiando en otro estado, aún no había vuelto de la universidad según le contó Liz. La mujer esperaba tener un puñado de huéspedes más durante el verano, pero de momento estaba sola. Un sentimiento que Damon conocía bien gracias a sus múltiples viajes. No dijo nada en voz alta, pero pensó para sí mismo que se aseguraría de comer con ella siempre que pudiera, para que ninguno de los dos estuviese solo.

Por la tarde recorrió el pueblo paseando, admirando el lugar mientras intentaba ponerse en la piel de su antepasado pirata y verlo a través de sus ojos. Guisseppe intentó contactar con él un par de veces, pero Damon ignoró sus llamadas y su padre pronto se cansó de insistir, acostumbrado a las desapariciones de su hijo y enfadado con él precisamente por eso, por no sentar nunca la cabeza.

Damon tenía dinero, ahora más por la parte de la herencia que le había dejado su abuelo, pero no se dedicaba a malgastarlo sistemáticamente por ahí como tanto le echaba en cara Guisseppe. Siempre que su instinto le decía que se quedase en algún lugar, buscaba un trabajo con el que mantenerse.

Tras el primer día dedicado a ubicarse un poco, Damon salió de la pensión con un objetivo. Encontrar trabajo. Había visto un par de bares que buscaban camareros en la zona del paseo marítimo, pero antes de ir hacia allí quiso ver lo único que aún le faltaba. El puerto que veía por su ventana.

Siguió la valla hasta llegar a una caseta con una barrera que controlaba el acceso. Como Damon iba a pie, directamente pasó caminando al lado de la barrera, que estaba bajada. No había llegado a dar más de un par de pasos dentro, ni siquiera había alcanzado la pasarela del muelle, cuando escuchó que alguien le llamaba.

- ¡Eh, chico! ¡Chico!

Se giró hasta dar media vuelta, encontrándose con que una mujer había sacado la cabeza por la ventanilla de la caseta y le llamaba.

- No puedes pasar, ahora está cerrado. – le dijo secamente al haber captado su atención.  
- Solo quiero verlo, no molestaré a nadie. – Damon se acercó a la caseta sin ganas de gritar, como había hecho la mujer.  
- Ahora no, el acceso está restringido. Ahí tienes el horario.

La mujer incluso salió de la caseta para indicarle el cartel al que se refería en el tablón de anuncios. El chico comprendió que no podía salirse con la suya sin provocar una discusión y volvió sobre sus pasos de mala gana.

La bruja, como bautizó en su mente a aquella mujer, volvió a su lugar pero no le quitó el ojo de encima mientras observaba el tablón de anuncios.

- ¡Eh! ¿Esto es reciente? – la llamó, golpeando varias veces el cristal del tablón con el índice al señalar.

El chico estaba demasiado concentrado en releer el anuncio que había llamado su atención como para fijarse en lo que opinaba aquella mujer de su falta de modales.

- Sí, ¿por? ¿No me digas que te interesa? – le preguntó con fingida amabilidad.  
- Sí, ¿con quién tengo que hablar? – se fijó mejor y señaló el nombre que aparecía como contacto al final del anuncio. - ¿Cómo podría contactar con Esther?  
- Yo soy Esther.

"Que bien", pensó Damon, poniendo su mejor sonrisa falsa.

- Y yo Damon. – se presentó.  
- Lo siento chico, pero buscamos a alguien con experiencia previa. – le rechazó sin dejarse impresionar, analizándole de arriba abajo.  
- Tengo experiencia, no como profesor, pero sí que he trabajado antes en cosas parecidas.  
- ¿Tienes título? – le interrogó.  
- Claro. – volvió a sonreír Damon.

Esther volvió a analizarle de nuevo, antes de ceder con gesto de circunstancias. Sacando una llave, abrió el cristal del tablón y dejó que Damon cogiera el panfleto del anuncio.

- El que iba a hacerlo nos dejó tirados, supongo que no tengo otra opción, pero quiero ver antes ese título y alguna referencia de tus trabajos. – aceptó Esther al no tener más alternativa. Contratarlo como profesor de buceo supondría más ingresos para el club, algo que no podía rechazar.  
- Acabo de llegar, necesitaré al menos un par de días para que me lo envíen. – solo tenía algunas cosas allí, la mayoría aún estaban en el piso que compartía cuando su abuelo enfermó, pero creía que su compañero de piso y mejor amigo no tendría problemas para hacérselo llegar.  
- Supongo que hay tiempo, hay que hacer papeleo, pedir los equipos pero no tardes demasiado. – enumeró.  
- Se lo traeré en cuanto lo tenga, señora. – asintió Damon, dejándole claro que prefería mantener las distancias.  
- Señora Mikaelson. – le corrigió ella con frialdad.  
- ¿Hay alguna zona prevista? Me gustaría verla cuanto antes para empezar a prepararme.  
- Cuando empiece el curso habrá un barco que os llevará. Si quieres verlo tendrás que apañártelas. – se desentendió Esther.  
- ¿Entonces puedo entrar en el puerto? – preguntó el chico con cara de niño bueno, habiendo obtenido lo que quería. – Solo para ver si encuentro algún alma caritativa que quiera llevarme.  
- Pero rapidito y no molestes a nadie. – cedió Esther, marchándose sin más.

Tras haber conseguido que la vieja bruja le dejase pasar, Damon caminó por el muelle dejando que el aire del mar hiciese vibrar todas y cada una de las células de su cuerpo. Adoraba el agua. El mar, las piscinas… cualquier superficie en la que sumergirse bastaba para hacerle feliz. Solía pasar infinidad de horas en la piscina cuando era niño, su parte preferida de la mansión.

Había hecho un curso de submarinismo y se había sacado el diploma en cuanto pudo, algo que le había sacado de apuros en más de una ocasión, incluida la de antes con la bruja. Le emocionaba la posibilidad de hacer submarinismo en estas aguas y no había mentido al decir que primero quería inspeccionar el lugar.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, no notó que sus ojos se habían separado de su cerebro. Se había quedado parado en medio del muelle, mirando fijamente un pequeño yate que destacaba como un letrero con luces de neón en medio del resto de los barcos. No fue el barco lo que le llamó la atención, sus ojos se habían visto atraídos como si tuvieran vida propia por la joven que tomaba el sol en cubierta.

Se bajó un poco las gafas de sol con un dedo, admirando las vistas y terminó por quitarselas para colgárselas del cuello de la camiseta. Su exhaustivo examen le permitió reconocerla sin atisbo de duda. Era la chica con la que se había encontrado en la playa, la que le había indicado como llegar a la pensión. Solo que ahora llevaba un sencillo biquini azul marino en vez de sus ropas de correr, gafas de sol, auriculares y estaba tumbada bocabajo en una toalla.

Damon pensó que debía tener los ojos cerrados o estar muy absorta en su música porque no notó su escrutinio. Se reafirmó en esa opinión cuando la vio tantear a ciegas, buscando un bote de bronceador que estaba a poca distancia de la toalla. El chico no lo pensó, se dejó llevar por la impulsividad que tantas veces le dominaba y saltó al interior del yate. Se acercó con cuidado de no hacer ruido y cogió el bronceador, poniéndolo directamente en la mano de la chica.

Ella no reaccionó al principio, pero un par de segundos después dio un brinco y soltó el bote. Dejó a un lado las gafas de sol para hacer frente al intruso y se quitó los auriculares, que quedaron colgando de su cuello.

- ¿Qué haces? – agarró la parte superior de la toalla y la pegó a su pecho, tratando de cubrirse de los penetrantes ojos azules que devoraban su escote al haber seguido el movimiento de sus cascos.  
- Necesitabas ayuda, ¿no? – respondió Damon sin avergonzarse. – También puedo echártela donde no llegues si quieres. – ofreció, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas frente a ella.  
- ¿Sabes qué este barco es propiedad privada, no? – preguntó ahora Elena, extrañada y a la vez curiosa con el sinvergüenza que se acababa de acomodar en su barco como si en realidad fuese suyo y ella la invitada.  
- Sí, pero estoy buscando un barco y este me gusta. ¿Es tuyo? – la pregunta, al ser tan repentina, sonó algo brusca y Elena se puso a la defensiva.  
- Es un regalo, no está en venta. – contestó, en un tono que no admitía réplica.  
- No es eso lo que busco. – Damon cogió el bote de bronceador y empezó a jugar con él. – Quiero ver un sitio, ¿me llevas?  
- ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?  
- ¿Por qué lo pasaríamos bien? – preguntó, alzando una ceja.  
- Si eso es lo único que ofreces. – Elena le señaló el muelle.  
- Está bien. – suspiró el chico, poniéndose serio. – Voy a dar clases de submarinismo y me han mandado a ver el lugar. – sacó el arrugado papel del anuncio del bolsillo de sus vaqueros y se lo tendió. Elena no lo cogió, así que lo dejó donde pudiera verlo. – No conozco a nadie y me fio de ti. Esa es la verdad.  
- No sabes nada de mí, ¿cómo puedes decir que me conoces?  
- Sé lo más importante, que no te aprovecharías de un pobre extraño perdido en la playa. – sonrió. – Me llamo Damon, ¿y tú?  
- Elena. – respondió la chica tras pensarlo un poco, devolviéndole una sonrisa.  
- ¿Ves? Ya te conozco un poco más. – rió, volviendo a juguetear con el bote de bronceador. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo? – preguntó llevándose una mano a la mejilla porque le miraba fijamente.  
- No. – reaccionó ella, desviando la vista. – Es solo… es una tontería y te vas a reír… pero tu nombre… - dudó, indecisa en si arriesgarse a contárselo.  
- Salvatore. Es Damon Salvatore. – dijo el chico rápidamente, poniéndose en pie de un salto al ver el reconocimiento en sus ojos. - ¡Sí! ¡Tú también lo conoces! ¡Sabía que no me equivocaba al venir aquí! ¡No podría haberme encontrado con nadie mejor! – dijo emocionado.

Elena se llevó un dedo a los labios para que se callara, ya que estaba empezando a gritar.

- Perdona. – se disculpó, volviendo a sentarse frente a ella, esta vez sobre sus talones. – Tienes que contarme todo lo que sepas. – le pidió, aún embargado por la emoción de haber encontrado a alguien que también conociera la historia. Quizá hasta supiese algo nuevo, después de todo Elena vivía allí.  
- Primero que te lleve, ahora que te cuente, eres un poco exigente, ¿no?  
- Puedo pagarte, tengo dinero. – ofreció el chico rápidamente, sacando su cartera.

Antes de que Elena pudiera pestañear ya estaba sacando varios billetes.

- Ni se te ocurra. – le cortó en tono seco, ya que solo había pretendido bromear y era obvio que él no lo había entendido así.

Desconcertado, Damon se interrumpió a medio movimiento.

- ¿Quién te crees que soy? No quiero tu dinero.  
- Perdona. – se disculpó de nuevo. – Es que es importante para mí y me he dejado llevar. No pretendía ofenderte. – bajó la mirada, avergonzado por haberla hecho sentir así.

Elena se apiadó de él a verle tan apenado y confío en que era sincero con ella y no había tenido malas intenciones. Soltó la toalla y se incorporó hasta quedar sentada con las piernas cruzadas.

- Olvidémoslo. – le dijo, alargando la mano para tocarle el brazo lo justo para llamar su atención. – Las clases de buceo serán allí. – le señaló un lugar a lo lejos, en dirección a una zona de acantilados por los que Damon había pasado con el coche antes de llegar al pueblo. – Puedo llevarte a la tarde si aún te interesa.  
- Claro, eso sería genial. – se animó Damon con una tímida sonrisa, viendo que no lo había estropeado del todo con ella. – Pero no sé si la bruja me dejará pasar.  
- ¿Bruja? Cuidado con eso, Esther es alguien importante aquí. – le recomendó Elena manteniéndose seria, aunque en su mente el apodo le hizo gracia.  
- Dios, creo que debería callarme. – se lamentó Damon, cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos.

Elena soltó una risita por lo bajo.

- Hablaré con ella para que no te ponga más problemas.  
- Tampoco quiero que los tengas tú.  
- Tranquilo, sé cómo tratar a Esther. – la chica volvió a ponerse las gafas de sol y Damon supo que la conversación había terminado.  
- Está bien, lo dejo en tus manos. – asintió poniéndose en pie. – Luego nos vemos, Elena.  
- Hasta luego, Damon. – le despidió la chica, colocándose de nuevo los auriculares mientras le veía saltar del barco al muelle con agilidad.

El chico volvió a su habitación en la pensión para hacer tiempo hasta que fuese la hora de la comida. Había cumplido y hasta superado sus expectativas para ese día. Había encontrado trabajo, a alguien que sabía que su nombre era el de un antiguo pirata que había rondado por esas aguas y tenía una cita con una chica guapa para esa misma tarde.

- Eres un crack, Damon. – se felicitó a sí mismo sentándose en el alféizar de la ventana, sin saber que esa misma habitación había sido ocupada muchos años atrás por su antepasado.

_**En el pasado**_

Damon abrió los ojos con esfuerzo, volviendo a cerrarlos casi enseguida. Se notaba muy débil, como sin fuerzas, y sentía una especie de palpitación en el costado. Una mano detuvo la suya cuando intentó inspeccionarse la herida.

Una mano pequeña y cálida, femenina, como la voz que se dirigió a él.

- No, no te toques o te harás más daño.

Se esforzó en abrir los ojos y se encontró con la chica de la ventana que tanto le había llamado la atención poco antes de desmayarse. Lo poco que había atisbado de ella entonces no le había hecho justicia. Para Damon, convaleciente y aún con fiebre, aquella chica le pareció un ángel.

- No te muevas, por favor. – le pidió la chica, sujetándose el vestido al levantarse de la silla y bajó a ver si el médico o alguno de los hombres del chico seguían abajo con su padre.

La madera crujió bajo el peso de unos pasos firmes y Enzo entró en la habitación en que se encontraba su amigo y capitán.

- Al fin estás despierto. – susurró aliviado, acercándose a la cama para ocupar el lugar de la chica.  
- ¿Al fin? – preguntó Damon, desistiendo en incorporarse por culpa de las punzadas que sintió en el costado al intentarlo.  
- Han pasado cuatro días, has estado bastante mal. – le contó, apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas y juntando las manos con gesto pensativo. – Por momentos pensé que no salías de esta y me dejabas aquí tirado. Pero sabía que tú no harías eso. – sonrió levemente.  
- ¿Cómo va todo?  
- Hemos perdido a dos: John y Henry. Will está bastante mal, el médico no es optimista respecto a él. – negó Enzo cabizbajo. – Estaban malheridos y tú fuiste el primero al que atendieron, fue demasiado tarde para ellos. – empezó a explicarle.  
- Genial. – musitó Damon, sintiéndose culpable y se cubrió el rostro con el antebrazo del lado bueno.  
- Nadie te culpa, he hablado con los hombres y todos están preocupados por ti. – se apresuró a tranquilizarle Enzo. – Eres un genio, no han sospechado nada. –vigiló la puerta y bajó ahora la voz para que no pudieran escucharles desde fuera. – Estoy en casa del alcalde, pensé que sería mejor que no estuviéramos en el mismo sitio, para que al menos uno de los dos esté disponible.  
- Ese tendría que ser yo. – murmuró Damon, ya que ese era su lugar, el más peligroso al estar más infiltrado en el pueblo.  
- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te fías de mí? – preguntó Enzo molesto.

Se había dejado la piel cuando su amigo cayó desmayado para que su plan funcionase, hasta se había metido en la boca del lobo por él, ¿y Damon se lo pagaba así? ¿Con desconfianza?

- Ya sabes que sí, Enzo, no es eso. – se apresuró a decir Damon, conocía tan bien a Enzo que no le costó leer sus pensamientos en su mirada. – Eres mi mano derecha, no corras riesgos innecesarios. – le pidió, cerrando los ojos por el esfuerzo.  
- Y tú recupérate pronto. – cedió Enzo, levantándose al notarle cansado. Se acercó y le puso la mano en el hombro. – Te necesitamos, no hagas tonterías. Mañana vendré de nuevo.  
- Tranquilo, un ángel me está cuidando. – sonrió Damon encantado.  
- Eres un capullo con suerte. – le dijo Enzo antes de irse, habiendo visto varias veces al ángel al que se refería su amigo y viéndola otra vez cuando bajó las escaleras para anunciar que se iba.

Damon trató de no moverse mucho por el dolor de la herida, pero se aburría estando solo, además de que las noticias que le había dado Enzo le habían preocupado. Estaba otra vez tratando de levantarse cuando la puerta se abrió.

- ¿Qué haces? Tienes que estar tumbado. – le regañó una voz femenina que reconoció como perteneciente a la chica de la ventana. – El médico ya se había ido, vendrá mañana a verte y no estará muy contento de que todo el esfuerzo que hizo por salvarte sea en vano si te reabres la herida.

Damon se consideraba un experto en leer a las personas y le pareció notar verdadera preocupación en su voz. Eso le hizo ser obediente y tumbarse en la cama con las manos sobre el pecho para obligarse a estarse quieto.

- ¿Y eso? – preguntó, refiriéndose a los platos que llevaba la chica.  
- Dejaron instrucciones de qué hacer si te despertabas. He pensado que tendrías hambre, puedo bajarlo si no lo quieres. – rectificó la chica, nerviosa ahora que Damon estaba despierto.  
- Me muero de hambre. – sonrió Damon. – Pero yo no voy a poder, ¿me ayudas? – preguntó poniendo gesto de puchero.  
- Claro que sí. – sonrió también ella, lo que hizo que el corazón del pirata se acelerase como nunca le había pasado antes.

La chica acercó la silla todo lo que pudo a la cama.

- Despacio, si te duele paramos. – dijo, ayudándole a incorporarse.

Obediente como un niño bien educado, Damon se dejó hacer y aceptó la primera cucharada del caldo.

- ¿Qué tal? – le preguntó la chica de la ventana.  
- Está muy bueno, ¿lo has hecho tú? – preguntó el chico. – Me llamo Damon, ¿y tú? –era conocido como capitán Salvatore, o simplemente Salvatore a secas, y ninguno de los que le buscaban sabía cuál era su nombre de pila. No corría ningún riesgo al revelárselo.

Quería averiguar más que nada en el mundo el nombre de esa chica y no le importó darle el suyo a cambio.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3

Al no tener nada que hacer hasta su cita con Elena, Damon decidió aprovechar para hacer la llamada que tenía pendiente después de comer. Abrió la ventana y se acomodó en el alféizar de la habitación, dejando que le envolviera la presencia del mar que tenía tan cerca.

- Hola Bella Durmiente, ¿te he despertado? – preguntó divertido a modo de saludo cuando su mejor amigo contestó al cuarto tono.  
- Hola Willy Fog. – respondió Stefan al otro lado del teléfono. – Estaba con los chicos y justo me estaban preguntando si sabía algo de ti.  
- Salúdales de mi parte. – sonrió Damon al ver que sus antiguos compañeros de trabajo aún se acordaban de él, aunque hubiesen pasado varios meses desde que lo había dejado. Stefan y él hablaban y se mensajeaban casi a diario, pero con todo lo de su abuelo no había tenido ánimos para tratar con los demás.  
- ¡Eh! ¡Saludad a Damon! – escuchó que gritaba Stefan y enseguida oyó las voces de varios chicos y chicas entremezclándose al mandarle saludos, preguntarle que tal estaba y pedirle que llamase. – Dame un minuto. – le pidió Stefan, de nuevo en tono normal.  
- A ti los que quieras. – río Damon, sin saber si le escuchaba o no.

Cerró los ojos mientras esperaba e inspiró profundamente, relajado. Tenía muchísimas ganas de meterse en el mar y decidió cambiarse de ropa e incluir un bañador. Aprovecharía la salida con Elena para darse un bañito.

- Ya, dime. – Stefan le sacó de sus pensamientos al volver a hablar. - ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Cómo lo vas llevando?  
- Bueno, más o menos. – se entristeció Damon al recordar a su abuelo. – Intento mantenerme ocupado para no pensar mucho.  
- Esa es una buena idea. – trató de animarle Stefan. Le conocía bastante bien y había participado en varias de sus locuras. Sabía que Damon no era de los que se quedaban de brazos cruzados y eso jugaba en su favor esta vez. - ¿Sigues en casa de tu padre?  
- Ni un minuto más de lo necesario. Tío, no vas a adivinar donde estoy.  
- No lo dudo. – rió Stefan. – Dispara, ¿dónde estás ahora? No, espera. – le cortó antes de que pudiera contestar. - ¿Vas a volver o tengo que buscarme otro compañero de piso?  
- De momento no, lo pensaré cuando acabe el verano. – fue lo máximo a lo que se comprometió Damon. – Puedes buscarte a alguien siempre que me guardes el derecho a volver cuando quiera.  
- Siempre que me avises con tiempo y no te plantes en mi puerta suplicando que te deje quedarte porque no tienes donde ir. – Stefan trató de sonar serio aunque falló en el último momento y soltó una carcajada.  
- ¡No fue así! – protestó Damon indignado, incorporándose un poco.

Su amigo se carcajeó más fuerte y Damon empezó a revolverse el pelo con la mano con que no sujetaba el móvil.

- No te supliqué. – dijo molesto cuando a Stefan se le hubo pasado un poco.  
- No debemos tener la misma definición de súplica entonces. – replicó Stefan y a Damon casi le pareció verle sentado frente a él. Stefan era su amigo desde hacía mucho tiempo, era lo más parecido a un hermano que conocía.

Le echó de menos y eso le hizo sentirse un poco solo. Viajar tenía sus partes buenas de conocer lugares y gente, pero también hacía que los lazos fuesen más débiles y que no siempre tuvieses cerca a los que te importaban. Damon tenía muchos conocidos y bastantes amigos, pero a la hora de la verdad, sabía que solo podría recurrir a Stefan y su abuelo sin importar lo que le pasase. Ahora solo le quedaba una de esas personas.

- Tienes que venir a verme. – dijo de pronto.  
- Ni siquiera me has dicho dónde estás. – respondió Stefan, sorprendido por la seriedad que notó en su voz.  
- En un pueblo en la costa, Mystic Falls.  
- Ni me suena. – Damon sonrió ante la negativa de su amigo.  
- Sí que te suena, solo que no te había dicho el nombre antes. – replicó divertido. – Bueno, da igual, ¿vendrás, no? – preguntó entusiasmado por la posibilidad.  
- Tengo que mirar los turnos y veré que puedo hacer.  
- Que sea pronto, necesito que me traigas unas cosas.  
- Ya sabía yo que no llamabas solo porque sí. – rió suavemente Stefan. – A ver, dime, ¿qué necesitas?  
- Mi título del curso de buceo. Lo demás puedo esperar a que me lo traigas.  
- Te lo mandaré por correo, supongo que lo querrás rápido ¿no? – preguntó Stefan, curioso por esa petición.  
- Lo antes posible, tengo que dárselo a una bruja. – rió Damon, bajando un poco la voz al pronunciar la última palabra. - ¿Cómo están Flipper y Luna? ¿Siguen echándome de menos?  
- Nada. – Stefan se echó a reír porque preguntase por los animales y no por Katherine, la entrenadora de los delfines y la persona junto a la que había trabajado y con la que también había estado enrollado.  
- Ouch, eso duele. – se quejó Damon teatralmente, llevándose la mano al pecho.  
- Tengo que irme tío, me quedan veinte minutos del descanso y aún no he comido. – se disculpó Stefan cuando paró de reír.  
- Tranquilo, yo también tengo que empezar a prepararme.  
- ¿A prepararte? ¿Tienes una cita? – preguntó el chico, guiado por el tono de Damon.  
- Puede. – sonrió Damon al pensar en Elena.  
- Como te envidio tío, no pierdes el tiempo. Ya hablamos.  
- Adiós Stefan.

Esther volvía a estar en la puerta cuando Damon llegó al puerto, pero esta vez no le puso ninguna pega al dejarle pasar. La sonrisa que esto le provocó se le borró en cuento vio que Elena le decía a quién fuese la persona con la que hablaba por teléfono adonde se iba a navegar y que la llamase en una hora y media para comprobar que hubiese vuelto. Después la chica le informó de que en una hora y media había quedado con una amiga para irse de fiesta.

Eso no le gustó pero también lo entendió porque era prácticamente un extraño para ella. Decidiendo que haría que eso cambiase dejó que Elena navegara y fue a apoyarse en la borda y se dedicó a observar las vistas. El pueblo parecía distinto visto desde el mar y la playa se veía llena de vida por la gente que estaba allí. El barco iba a bastante distancia de la costa, incluso cuando llegaron a la zona de acantilados que era su objetivo.

- Es aquí. – le dijo Elena, acercándose cuando hubo detenido el barco.

La chica imitó su postura y se reclinó sobre la barandilla de la borda.

- No es nada del otro mundo. En realidad todo el pueblo lo es. – empezó a decir al verle tan fascinado. – Normalmente es aburrido, en verano revive un poco pero sigue estando alejado de todo.  
- Pues a mí me gusta. – respondió el chico con aire distraído.  
- Porque tú no vives aquí y no tienes que aguantar esto siempre.  
- Será eso. ¿Me las sujetas? – le pidió a Elena tendiéndole sus gafas de sol.

Sin previo aviso, Damon se quitó la camiseta y la tiró a la cubierta tras él. Se sacó las botas con habilidad y dejó el contenido de sus bolsillos sobre la camiseta antes de tirarse al mar de cabeza, dejando a la chica con los ojos como platos. El impacto con el agua le adormeció los sentidos por unos segundos hasta que se acostumbró. Para cuando salió a la superficie ya estaba en completa sintonía con el mar.

- ¡Estás loco! – le gritó Elena mientras él se apartaba los mechones húmedos que le caían sobre la frente y después se llevaba una mano al pecho para comprobar que el colgante con la moneda de oro siguiera en su lugar.  
- ¡Para esto he venido! – replicó el chico, también a gritos.

Volvió a sumergirse y abrió un momento los ojos bajo el agua, deseando tener unas gafas de bucear que poder usar. El agua estaba clara y por lo que había atisbado, había bastante que ver por allí. Fuese quién fuese quién había elegido el lugar, lo había hecho bien. Salió a la superficie y nadó hasta el barco tras limpiarse un poco la cara.

- ¡Esto es genial! ¿No te metes? – le preguntó a Elena, cogiéndose al borde del barco.  
- No llevo bañador. – respondió simplemente ella, que no pensaba desnudarse ante él por mucho que él lo hubiese hecho primero.  
- ¿Y qué? Solo es agua, no ácido. – insistió Damon, haciéndole gestos para que se uniera a él.  
- He quedado para cenar cuando volvamos, ya estoy vestida directamente para salir. – contestó desviando la mirada, recordándole así que tenía a gente esperándola y que no terminaba de fiarse de él.  
- Está bien. – cedió él, reconociendo la derrota. – Pero me lo debes, la próxima vez que salgamos a navegar te darás un bañito conmigo.  
- ¿Quién ha dicho que vaya a haber una próxima vez?  
- Y será sin carabinas fantasmas. – añadió Damon, soltándose e impulsándose con los pies para alejarse y sumergirse.

Se quedó nadando por allí un rato, jugando él solo a intentar tocar, sin éxito, los peces que habitaban en esa zona e ignorando las miradas que de vez en cuando notaba en la espalda. Miradas que sabía que provenían de unos ojos marrones. Damon volvió al barco cuando Elena lo llamó, demostrando su buena forma física al subir sin ayuda. Su camiseta seguía donde había caído en la cubierta, pero ahora tenía también sus gafas de sol encima y sus botas estaban al lado.

Elena estaba arriba, en el puente de mando, y desde allí le lanzó una toalla, que le cayó justo en la cabeza.

- ¡Eh! – protestó Damon.  
- Para que puedas secarte un poco. – contestó Elena inocentemente.

Damon le sacó la lengua y ella no pudo reprimir una sonrisita, aunque se apresuró a dejar de mirar cuando se llevó las manos a los vaqueros y empezó a desabrochárselos. Desde luego ese chico no tenía ni un ápice de vergüenza.

Damon terminó de quitarse los vaqueros y se quedó con el bañador que llevaba debajo. Se secó rápidamente el torso, dejando que el sol secase el resto de su cuerpo y, echándose la camiseta al hombro, subió descalzo a hacerle compañía a Elena.

La chica le echó un rápido vistazo antes de volver a lo que estaba haciendo y hacerle una pregunta cuando ya no pudo más.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Solo por curiosidad.  
- Claro, dispara, pero no en sentido literal, ¿eh? – respondió Damon, pasándose la camiseta por la cabeza.

Elena aprovechó para volver a mirarle y no pudo reprimir una sonrisita al verle peleándose con la camiseta para ponérsela bien.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? – preguntó divertido.  
- 25, ¿por? – preguntó Damon, desconcertado por la pregunta que menos esperaba.  
- Porque ahí abajo aparentabas solo 5. – la contestación hizo que el chico frunciera el ceño.  
- ¿Y? – apoyó un codo sobre la mesa en actitud defensiva.  
- Nada. – respondió Elena encogiéndose de hombros. – Es solo que deberías tener cuidado, las cosas de niños a tu edad… hay gente a la que no…  
- Déjame adivinar. – la interrumpió Damon, agitando un dedo en el espacio que quedaba entre ellos. - ¿Por eso no me dejaste ver lo que hacías en la playa el otro día?  
- No hacía nada. – replicó la chica rápidamente, pero fue incapaz de mirarle a los ojos mientras hablaba.  
- Ya… - musitó Damon desilusionado. – Pensaba que eras distinta. – dijo con un hilo de voz para sí mismo.  
- ¿Perdona? – preguntó Elena al no haberle oído, pero adivinando por el giro que había tomado la conversación que seguramente no sería nada bueno.  
- Nada. – dijo Damon con toda la intención, buscando el contacto con sus ojos castaños para leer en ellos. – Y para tu información me da exactamente igual lo que opine la gente sobre mis cosas de niños. – añadió, dejándole claro que la había vuelto a meter en la categoría de la gente corriente, aunque Elena no tuviera ni idea de que en un principio no había estado ahí. – Así que si me quieres decir algo prefiero que me lo digas a la cara. – de hecho la sujetó por la barbilla, suavemente pero con firmeza, para que tuviera que hacerlo así.  
- Yo… - titubeó Elena.

Era evidente que Damon se había enfadado, lo que no había sido para nada su intención.

- Solo quería advertirte. Por Esther, a ella no le gustaría. – murmuró, perdiéndose en la inmensidad de sus ojos azules, tan semejantes al mar.  
- Me considero advertido. – dijo Damon sin soltarla, aún algo molesto. - ¿Algo más?  
- No. – negó la chica, notando un nudo en la garganta cada vez más fuerte cuando el chico apretó su agarre para que no se liberase.

Damon se dio cuenta de que parecía a punto de echarse a llorar y se arrepintió al instante de lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Desde cuándo se comportaba como un vulgar matón de tres al cuarto? ¿Así era como pretendía que Elena confiase en él?

- Lo siento. – se disculpó, soltándola pero subiendo la mano sin dejar de tocarla hasta copar su mejilla con una suave caricia. – Mi padre me da mucho el coñazo con este tema. No entiende que me gusta quién soy y lo que hago, pero eso son cosas entre él y yo, siento haberme puesto así. ¿Me perdonas? – preguntó dulcemente.  
- No tenía que haberte dicho nada. – asintió Elena con la cabeza.

Le pareció ver una luz que recorría los ojos de Damon y el contacto de su piel contra la palma de la mano del chico empezó a quemarle, haciéndose insoportable.

- Olvidemos esto. – dijo Damon cuando ella se apartó.  
- ¿Olvidar el qué? – Elena le dio una pequeña sonrisa y Damon suspiró, aliviado al ver que todo estaba bien.  
- No sé. – sonrió.

Se revolvió el cabello con una mano para secárselo mejor y se apartó un poco para el alivio de Elena.

- Lo que no se me olvida es que aún no me has dicho de que conoces mi nombre. Bueno, el mío no, el de mi antepasado el pirata. – Damon cambió de tema por si acaso, prefiriendo dejar lo más atrás posible la discusión que casi había enturbiado el ambiente entre ellos.  
- Hace unos años se organizó en el pueblo una exposición sobre antiguas historias locales. Una de esas historias era la de un reconocido pirata que había saqueado el pueblo y que al parecer había tenido una especie de romance con una chica de aquí, ahí fue cuando leí el nombre de Damon Salvatore.  
- ¿Qué decía esa exposición? – curioso, Damon había vuelto a acercarse y le costaba mantener a raya el impulso de cogerla por los hombros y zarandearla para que hablase más rápido.  
- No le presté mucha atención. Lo siento. – negó ella, añadiendo la disculpa por la profunda decepción que vio en su mirada.  
- ¿Y si fue hace años supongo que ya no puedo verlo, no? – preguntó con gesto enfurruñado.  
- Solo duró tres meses, justo ese verano y no fue muy popular.  
- Genial. – musitó Damon, volviendo a llevarse una mano al cabello.  
- Pero conozco a la persona que preparó la parte que te interesa, hasta aportó algunas cosas él mismo, algunas hasta de esa época.  
- ¡¿En serio?! – se ilusionó Damon cambiando completamente de actitud. - ¿Quién es? ¿Crees que hablaría conmigo? ¿Dónde puedo encontrarle? ¿Tienes algún teléfono? ¿Quién has dicho que es? – preguntó de seguido, sin apenas respirar ni separar unas palabras de otras.  
- Si no me has dado tiempo. – respondió Elena algo intimidada por su entusiasmo arrasador. Se notaba que aquello era importante para Damon y empezó a picarle la curiosidad.  
- Perdona. – se disculpó Damon con una sonrisa tímida.  
- Vive en el pueblo, le llamaré y veré si puede verte pasado mañana. – quiso tranquilizarle tras pensarlo un poco.  
- ¿Y mañana por qué no? – preguntó el chico curioso.  
- Porque mañana no puedo y yo también quiero saber. No te importa si voy, ¿no?  
- Claro que no. – sonrió Damon, encantado por la promesa de verla otro día y algo apenado porque ya casi estaban en el puerto y su tiempo con ella se acababa. – Te daré mi número y me avisas con lo que sea. No, mejor dame el tuyo y te llamo mañana.

No esperó respuesta y se fue derecho a las escaleras para buscar su móvil entre su ropa. Una vez más Elena tuvo la sensación de haber sido arrollada por el huracán que era Damon, pero acabó cediendo y dándole su número de teléfono con la condición de que no llamara demasiado temprano.

Llamó a su amiga en cuanto terminó de entrar al puerto y como Rebekah ya la estaba esperando fuera, se despidió rápidamente de Damon y se marchó corriendo. El chico se retrasó lo que tardó en vestirse y salió a tiempo de ver un descapotable conducido por una rubia que se iba.

Impaciente por la promesa de Elena de llevarle a ver a alguien que conocía las leyendas piratas que corrían por el pueblo, Damon apenas pudo pegar ojo la noche anterior. Se tomó un par de tazas de café como desayuno y luego otra más antes de salir a reunirse con Elena. Agradeció que la chica hubiese decidido quedar esta vez por la mañana, porque estaba seguro de que de haber sido por la tarde hubiera caído rendido por el agotamiento y la ansiedad y se le hubiera pasado la hora.

Apenas salió de la pensión y la vio esperándole puntual, apoyada contra la valla que rodeaba el puerto. La llamó por gestos y después señaló su coche, que estaba aparcado inútilmente en la calle desde que había llegado.

- Buenos días. – saludó alegremente Elena al acercarse.  
- Buenos días. – sonrió Damon, notando una descarga de adrenalina extendiéndose por su cuerpo, y caballerosamente le abrió la puerta del copiloto del Camaro.  
- Podemos ir andando, no está lejos. – dudó la chica.  
- ¿Aún no te fías de mí? – se quejó Damon poniéndole sus mejores pucheros sin dejar de sujetar la puerta.  
- No es eso, solo que no es necesario. – se defendió la chica.  
- Tengo que mover el coche o se va a petrificar. – insistió Damon, atreviéndose a apoyar una mano en la parte baja de su espalda, aunque no tan abajo como le gustaría, para animarla.

Sonrió cuando Elena entró en el coche y cerró la puerta. Rodeó el Camaro a la carrera y pronto lo tuvo en marcha. La chica había aprovechado ese tiempo para manipularla y conseguir bajar la capota.

- Guíame. – le pidió Damon sonriente, subiéndose las gafas de sol con el índice cuando se le resbalaron un poco por la nariz.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando llegaron a una casa en las afueras del pueblo. "Sorprendentemente apartada de la playa", pensó Damon, ya que todo el pueblo organizaba su actividad en torno al mar. El chico ojeó a su alrededor mientras caminaban al porche, donde Elena llamó con confianza.

- ¡Está abierto! – gritó una voz masculina desde dentro. El amigo de Elena, supuso Damon, el dueño del coche destartalado junto al que había aparcado.

Elena empujó la puerta, que se abrió de par en par, y le hizo una seña para que le siguiera.

- ¿Alaric? – preguntó en voz alta mientras el chico se encargaba de cerrar.  
- ¡En el despacho! ¡Primera puerta a la izquierda! – contestó la misma voz de antes.

Con los nervios a flor de piel, Damon se adelantó a Elena sin importarle las reglas de cortesía y fue el primero en llegar al despacho donde les esperaba un chico joven, un poco mayor que él. Entre rubio y castaño, el chico tenía el cabello desordenado y vestía totalmente informal, con vaqueros y camiseta de manga corta.

- Siento el desorden. - se disculpó, un poco avergonzada por el lío de papeles y libros que tenía sobre el escritorio. - Soy Ric. – se presentó, avanzando hacia Damon con la mano extendida.  
- Damon Salvatore. – el chico sonrió por el brillo que su nombre despertó en los ojos de Ric.

Solo con eso ya le cayó bien, presentía que ese tal Ric podía convertirse en su nuevo aliado.

- Hola Alaric. – saludó Elena con un gesto de la mano desde la derecha de Damon.  
- Por dios Elena, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que es solo Ric? Que ya hace años que no soy tu profesor. – se desesperó el chico, pasándose una mano por el pelo, despeinándose aún más. – Soy el profesor de historia del instituto. – le dijo a Damon. – Y aún lo estoy flipando. No podía creérmelo cuando Elena me llamó para decirme que había conocido a un chico que decía ser descendiente de uno de los piratas que estuvieron por aquí. – dijo algo nervioso, lo que se notaba por la forma en que no dejaba de hablar.  
- No quiero parecer maleducado, pero Elena me dijo que podrías mostrarme algo de esa época.  
- Sí, claro. Lo tengo por aquí. – Ric se giró hasta un baúl que tenía tras la silla del escritorio.

Se agachó para buscar en él, que estaba tan o más revuelto que la mesa y se levantó casi enseguida con un folio doblado a la mitad en las manos.

- Solo es una copia que transcribí para poder trabajar con ella, el original no lo tengo aquí y tampoco es que sea el original original. Quiero decir que no tiene 300 años, es una copia que hizo alguien después, seguramente el de verdad se perdió o estaba en muy estado y por eso decidieron copiarlo.  
- ¿Puedo verlo? ¿Por favor? – le interrumpió Damon porque de nuevo se estaba embalando.

Elena se acercó a cotillear por sobre su hombro ya que también tenía curiosidad y Alaric los invitó a pasar al salón, donde estarían más cómodos. Ellos se sentaron juntos en el sofá y Alaric ocupó el sillón individual que estaba justo al lado.

- Es parte de una especie de diario o algo así. – les contó.  
- ¿El diario de Damon? – preguntó Damon, muerto de curiosidad.  
- No, de alguien muy cercano a él. Los huecos en blanco son de cosas que no se entienden. – les advirtió, pasándoles el folio.

_Nunca había visto a D así. Todo esto le está afectando demasiado, se ha convertido en una sombra de sí mismo. He vuelto a pillarle borracho en su camarote otra vez, como hace todas las noches desde que la perdió._

_Nunca le he visto llorar tanto como la noche que nació el niño y la perdió a ella. Apenas lo miró y ni lo cogió en brazos, fui yo quién lo hizo en su lugar. Nos embarcamos al día siguiente y no lo ha vuelto a ver. Lo culpa, sé que lo culpa por perderla aunque el crío no sea culpable de nada. Y él mismo se culpa por tratar así a un inocente, por eso está tan destrozado._

_Solo el tiempo puede ayudarle y temo que no tenga suficiente. Los hombres están empezando a hablar a sus espaldas. A D parece que le da igual, pero sé que no es así. El barco es lo único que le queda y perderlo también le quitaría lo único por lo que vive._

_Es mi mejor amigo y tengo que ayudarle, pero no sé cómo hacerle olvidar..._

_..._

_..._

_En unos días llegaremos a MF, no sé si eso es bueno o malo. Espero que al menos la separación haya servido para algo y pueda acercarse a su hijo. Ese crío le necesita y creo que en el fondo, D también._

_E._


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4

- ¿Solo hay esto? – preguntó Damon decepcionado, dándole la vuelta a la hoja cuando terminó de leer y buscando más texto por algún lado.  
- ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Un mapa del tesoro? – preguntó Ric, sentado cómodamente con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra.  
- Eso no hubiera estado mal. – sonrió Damon, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Él sabía que había un tesoro, para encontrarlo solo había que seguir los pasos de Damon según la historia que le había contado su abuelo pero nadie había sido capaz de descifrar esa críptica frase. De todas formas, el chico tampoco aspiraba a ello, esas cosas solo pasaban en las películas.

Alaric le señaló disimuladamente y Elena se encogió de hombros. Por lo poco que ella sabía Damon era así, un segundo con una cosa y al instante siguiente ya había cambiado a otra. El chico ni siquiera se inmutó cuando le quitó el papel de las manos para examinarlo ella mejor.

- ¿Quién es E? – le preguntó Elena a Ric, tras haber releído la carta con cuidado.  
- No lo sé, no aparecen nombres completos por ningún sitio. A lo mejor él lo sabe. – volvió a señalar a Damon.

Elena chasqueó los dedos a poca distancia de la cara del chico, haciéndole dar un respingo.

- ¿Sabes quién es ese E que firma? – le preguntó con gesto inocente.  
- Supongo que Enzo.  
- ¿Quién es Enzo? – preguntaron Ric y Elena al mismo tiempo.  
- Era amigo de Damon, del otro Damon. – matizó, aunque era evidente que no se refería a él mismo. – Iban juntos en el barco, sería su segundo, contramaestre o como se llame. Él sí sobrevivió cuando el barco se hundió y fue quién se encargó de que el hijo de Damon, ese niño del que habla en el diario, supiera quién era su padre. Supongo que tiene que ser él, porque el suyo y el de Damon son los únicos nombres que conozco. – se pasó una mano por el pelo con gesto de circunstancias.  
- Wow, suena como un cuento. – comentó Ric impresionado.  
- Es una historia familiar. – se defendió el chico. – Ha pasado de padres a hijos desde… bueno, podéis imaginar desde cuando.  
- Es genial. – sonrió Ric y a Damon se le contagió su entusiasmo al ver que creía en la historia tanto como él. Eso sí que era genial, tener de nuevo un cómplice.

Ambos chicos intercambiaron una mirada y se giraron al unísono hacia Elena, quién no había hecho ningún comentario. La chica se puso nerviosa al sentirse interrogada y carraspeó antes de hablar.

- Claro que es genial, ¿pero cómo estáis tan seguros de que esa historia es cierta? No es que no lo crea. – añadió apresuradamente por la expresión que puso Damon. – Solo intento tener los pies en la tierra. Alguien tiene que hacerlo. – murmuró esto último.  
- Esa historia no es lo único que se ha ido transmitiendo en mi familia. – respondió Damon, llevándose las manos al cuello. – Esta es la prueba de que todo es real. – dijo serio, mostrándoles el doblón de oro que llevaba como colgante.  
- ¡Wow! – alucinó Ric, saltando del sillón para verlo mejor.

Elena también se acercó más a Damon, tomando respetuosamente la moneda de sus manos. Ya había notado cuando le llevó en barco que el chico llevaba un colgante, pero no le había dado tiempo a fijarse demasiado en lo que era.

- A simple vista parece auténtico. – dictaminó Ric, observando por encima del hombro de la chica. – Yo diría que lo es. Supongo que no me lo dejarías para hacerle pruebas, ¿no? – Damon negó con la cabeza. – Tenía que intentarlo. – aceptó Ric. - ¿Y examinarla de cerca? ¿Eso me dejarías?

Damon lo pensó, acabó cediendo con la condición de estar presente y de que no hiciera nada que pudiera dañar la moneda.

- ¿Te parece prueba suficiente? – le preguntó después a Elena esbozando una media sonrisa.  
- Es una prueba perfecta. – respondió ella impresionada. – Ric, ¿me das un poco de agua? – le preguntó soltando la moneda.  
- Claro. Puedes cogerla tú misma si quieres, en la cocina. – le señaló la puerta que llevaba hasta allí. - ¿Quieres algo? – le preguntó también a Damon, un poco avergonzado porque el entusiasmo le hubiera hecho olvidarse de sus modales de anfitrión.  
- Estoy bien. – negó el chico y siguió con la mirada a Elena cuando se levantó. Incluso llegó a ladear la cabeza mientras se deleitaba con la visión de sus largas y bronceadas piernas además de su trasero, realzado por los shorts que llevaba.  
- Yo que tú no haría eso. – le advirtió Ric en voz baja al ver lo que estaba haciendo.  
- ¿Perdona? – preguntó Damon de la misma forma, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.  
- Que estás jugando con fuego…

Ric se interrumpió de golpe al ver que Elena se asomaba desde la cocina.

- Acabo de ver la hora que es y se me ha hecho tarde, tengo que irme. – se disculpó.  
- Te acompaño. – se ofreció Damon poniéndose rápidamente en pie.  
- No, no es necesario, quédate.  
- De eso nada, te he traído en coche y no voy a dejar que te vayas andando. – se cerró en banda.

Intercambió su número de teléfono con Ric para verse otro día y continuar hablando sobre la moneda o cualquier otro descubrimiento que hicieran ya que Ric le había asegurado que investigaría. Damon pensaba hacer lo mismo, además de tratar de convencer a Elena para que le ayudase con la escusa de que ella conocía mejor el pueblo.

El profesor de historia los acompañó a la puerta y se apoyó en el marco, observándoles mientras se montaban en el Camaro de Damon.

- Te vas a quemar, chaval. – musitó con pena para él mismo antes de volver a meterse en casa.

Damon fue a buscar a Esther para llevarla su curriculum y su título de buceo en cuanto tuvo ambos documentos en su poder. Con la toalla al hombro para irse después a la playa fue a buscarla al único sitio donde sabía que podía encontrarla, el puerto. Sonrió al ver cerca de la puerta un panfleto que promocionaba el curso de buceo. Estaba emocionado con esa nueva experiencia.

Esther estaba hablando con otra mujer cuando llegó, una morena de largo pelo liso. El chico se acercó con la carpeta por delante como excusa.

- Perdón, no quiero molestar. – se disculpó al interrumpir y ganarse una mirada fulminante por parte de su nueva jefa. – Traigo lo que me pediste, lo antes posible. – matizó con una sonrisa inocente.  
- Discúlpame un momento Miranda. – le pidió Esther a la otra mujer. Desapareció un momento en el interior de la caseta y volvió con el taco de folios grapados que era el contrato de Damon, el cual estaba aún sin firmar. – El equipo ya está pedido y se está apuntando bastante gente. Empezaremos en unos días. – informó a Damon, sin darle ninguna oportunidad de replicar. – Es Damon, el nuevo profesor de buceo del que te hablé. Ella es Miranda, una amiga y miembro del club.  
- Encantado. – sonrió Damon, girándose hacia ella.  
- Igualmente. Mi hija está interesada en el curso, está muy contenta con que se haya reabierto el curso. – le sonrió Miranda, estrechando la mano que el chico le tendió.  
- ¿Sí? Me alegro entonces, espero no acabar decepcionándole.  
- Eso mismo espero yo. – comentó Esther tras examinar atentamente el título de buceo de Damon. – Esto parece estar bien.

Devolvió el papel a la carpeta y fue a coger el curriculum de Damon. Él ni lo pensó, cogió un bolígrafo que vi por ahí y firmó rápidamente la última hoja del contrato.

- No os molesto más. Me pasaré en cuanto estén los equipos. Un placer, Miranda. – se despidió rápidamente, queriendo alejarse de allí a ser posible antes de que Esther leyera sus anteriores trabajos. Tenía el presentimiento de que no le iba a gustar mucho lo del zoo, lo más parecido a dar clases que había hecho.

No se detuvo a pesar de que le pareció que Esther le llamaba y echó a correr, riendo por la pequeña travesura que acababa de cometer. Dejó que sus pasos le guiaran y zigzagueó entre la gente que pasaba la tarde en la playa. Una cara conocida le llamó la atención y se dejó caer directamente en la arena, a su lado.

- Hola. – saludó casi sin aliento.  
- Hola. – Elena se bajó un poco las gafas de sol y le observó por encima de ellas. – Estás perdiendo facultades, esta vez no me has asustado.  
- Esa nunca ha sido mi intención. – sonrió ampliamente Damon y empezó a quitarse la camiseta para quedarse solo con un bañador negro que le llegaba a la rodilla.  
- ¿Qué haces? – se extrañó nuevamente Elena, una sensación que la acompañaba casi constantemente cuando estaba con él.  
- Te he visto sola y he venido a hacerte compañía, pero primero me voy a dar un baño, que hace calor. ¿Te vienes o te puedo dejar las cosas? – se puso en pie en cuanto se descalzó.  
- Sabes qué me estás dando la oportunidad perfecta para robarte, ¿no? – Elena no pudo callarse al ver que aparte de la toalla, la camiseta y las zapatillas también le dejaba su cartera junto con el móvil.  
- Lo que sé es que tú no harías eso. – se encogió de hombros. - ¿No hablamos ya de esto? Confío en ti. – recalcó mirándola intensamente.

Elena sintió un calor desconocido expandirse por su pecho al ver la sinceridad que transmitían sus ojos azules y bajó la cabeza al no ser capaz de aguantarlo.

- ¿Te vienes? – repitió Damon, aliviando la tensión al cambiar de tema y marchándose cuando ella negó con la cabeza.

Una vez más Elena se había visto sobrepasada por el huracán andante que era Damon. El chico parecía tener el don de irrumpir en su vida para poner patas arriba cualquiera que fuese el momento en que estuviera, aunque fuera algo tan simple como tomar el sol en la playa. Damon volvió diez minutos después chorreando agua por todas partes, extendió su toalla pegándola totalmente a la de Elena y se tumbó en ella, secándose la cara con el antebrazo.

Por un rato ambos se quedaron así, en silencio, tumbados en sus toallas dejando que el sol acariciara sus cuerpos. Damon la miraba de reojo cuando creía que no le veía, deleitándose con la visión del cuerpo de Elena.

- ¿Sabes? Me gusta más el bikini del otro día, el blanco. – comentó como si nada, dejando a Elena boquiabierta y con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

El chico cruzó los brazos bajo la cabeza y cerró los ojos para que el sol no le deslumbrara. Elena lo agradeció para poder recomponerse. Gotas de agua brillaban por todo el cuerpo de Damon, atrayendo su mirada como si fueran los imanes más poderosos de la tierra. Con cuidado de no tocar su piel, Elena extendió la mano y rozó con los dedos la moneda que colgaba de su cuello.

Nunca había conocido a nadie que llevase una moneda a modo de colgante pero claro, estaba completamente segura de que en este aburrido pueblo del que no había salido nunca no había nadie como Damon.

- Ric no lo necesitará porque sabe mucho de historia, pero yo estoy completamente perdida. ¿Cuál es la historia a la que te referías antes? – preguntó curiosa.  
- La de Damon.

La simple respuesta del chico no le aportó nada.

- Sigo sin tener ni idea, ¿no me la contarías?  
- Claro, no es ningún secreto. – Damon sonrió al notar la caricia de sus dedos cuando sujetó la moneda, sin saber que Elena la usaba como distracción al estar tan cerca de él. Era mucho menos peligroso concentrarse en la moneda que en él, empezó a frotarla entre los dedos. – Peeeero… - pícaro, dejó el resto de la frase en el aire.  
- ¿Pero qué?  
- Solo si me ayudas con una cosa.  
- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Elena suspicaz.  
- Oh, nada que vaya a costarte mucho. Solo ayudarme a probar los equipos de buceo cuando estén.

Elena quiso darse una torta mentalmente por no haber sospechado que iba a dejarla sin palabras. Por suerte para ella Damon seguía con los ojos cerrados y podía ocultarle fácilmente sus reacciones.

- Podemos ir a los acantilados, con tu barco no será un problema. – Damon continuó haciendo planes tranquilamente.  
- Pero yo no sé bucear. – trató de negarse Elena.  
- Yo te enseño. – replicó rápidamente el chico. – Y gratis. Será divertido y te contaré todo lo que quieras, lo prometo. Venga, ¿qué problema hay? – preguntó al no obtener respuesta y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con que Elena miraba fijamente la moneda, sin pestañear y un poco boquiabierta.  
- Damon, aquí hay algo. – le dijo después de haber vuelto a frotar la moneda, donde le había parecido que la textura cambiaba de forma abrupta.

_**En el pasado**_

Enzo continuó visitando a Damon cada vez que tenía ocasión pero aparte de él las únicas visitas del pirata eran el médico y la chica de la ventana que cuidaba de él. Como su mejor amigo estaba ocupado dirigiendo la reparación del barco y ocupándose de sus hombres rara vez hablaban de otro tema. Fue la chica, su ángel particular, quién le puso al día en las cosas más relativas al pueblo.

Ahora sabía que le habían llevado a esa casa porque estaba justo enfrente del muelle en el que se había desmayado. Esa había resultado ser la casa en que vivía la chica de la ventana con su padre. Él era un artesano y estaba ocupado con su taller, por eso había delegado en su hija la tarea de cuidar a su repentino huésped además de ocuparse de la casa.

Como Damon ya no estaba en peligro de muerte, la chica ya no estaba tan pendiente de él y eso hacía que el pirata pasase cada vez más ratos a solas, algo que odiaba. Estar en cama tampoco ayudaba a mejorar su humor cada vez que se enfrentaba a uno de esos momentos.

El sonido de unos pasos y el crujido característico de la madera le alertaron de que alguien subía las escaleras. Consciente de la barba de varias días que raspaba sus mejillas, de que la camisa blanca de lino de puños anchos estaba bastante arrugada, igual que los sencillos pantalones negros que completaban su atuendo, y le quedaba holgada, trató de mejorar su aspecto como pudo.

- Hola… ¡¿qué haces fuera de la cama?! – le regañó enseguida al verle junto a la ventana. – Te vas a hacer daño.  
- Estoy harto de estar en la cama. – se quejó Damon.  
- No estás bien. – señaló acusatoriamente la mano con la que se sujetaba a la ventana para poder tenerse en pie. – Te duele, ¿verdad?

Damon se apresuró a negarlo pero ella no se fió de su palabra, no en vano Damon había fingido estar bien hasta justo antes de caer inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre.

- Ven anda, vamos a la cama. – se acercó a él y Damon aprovechó la oportunidad de cambiar su apoyo de la ventana a ella, pasándole el brazo sobre los hombros. – Damon… - le regañó ella cuando no quiso moverse.

El chico se limitó a sonreír por lo bien que sonó su nombre en sus labios.

- Solo cinco minutos, ragazza. – pidió, con la vista clavada en el mar.

La chica bufó por el uso del mote pero era el único que había aceptado de todos los que Damon había usado con ella. El chico se había empeñado en usar el italiano con ella y al final había cedido a cambio de que él se comportara bien. Algo que estaba incumpliendo ahora al estar de pie cuando aún se encontraba débil.

- ¿Cómo es? – le preguntó ella, tratando de ver lo que él veía y de imaginarse las mil y una aventuras que habría vivido al ser ya capitán de un barco a pesar de su juventud.

Damon la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo y sonrió encantado.

- Es la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida. – dijo también mirando al barco. Desde allí podía ver a los hombres que se movían en cubierta. La bandera y todo lo que podía delatarles como piratas estaba oculto en su camarote, de donde solo Enzo tenía la llave. El nombre del barco estaba convenientemente cubierto de forma que nadie pudiera verlo por casualidad, ya que era más delatador incluso que la bandera negra para alguien que tuviera un poco de contactos con el resto del mundo. - ¿Sabes qué? Cuando esté mejor te puedo llevar a que lo veas si quieres, ¿quieres? – preguntó mirándola con ojos brillantes.  
- Nunca he estado en barco tan grande. – comentó ella.  
- Entonces está hecho, por algo estás hablando con el capitán, ragazza. – sonrió Damon.

Ilusionada, la chica se abrazó con fuerza a él. Damon amplió su sonrisa y después soltó un pequeño quejido al resentirse de su herida.

- Cuidado ragazza, que estoy malito. – susurró.  
- Perdona. – se disculpó ella soltándole.  
- No importa.  
- ¿Te duele mucho? – se preocupó ella porque Damon seguía poniéndole cara de pena. – ¿Ves? Si es que no haces caso, tienes que estar en reposo en la cama. – le regañó, cogiéndole del brazo y empezó a tirar de él con decisión.  
- Pero es que me aburro. – protestó Damon. - ¿No te quedas conmigo?

El chico la miró poniendo un puchero mientras aceptaba su ayuda para sentarse en la cama.

- Solo un ratito, que tengo que salir. – cedió.

Damon se alegró exageradamente y a ella le fue imposible contener una sonrisita mientras se sentaba a su lado. Damon era guapo, mucho más que cualquier chico que hubiese visto nunca y al despertar había resultado ser inquieto y misterioso, aunque un poco inconsciente. La forma en que la miraba le provocaba un agradable cosquilleo en el estómago. También le gustaba su sonrisa y esos ojos tan azules como el mar que recorría. Incluso le gustaba su toque aniñado e inocente, no podía resistirse a los pucheritos que le ponía cuando quería que se quedase con ella.

- ¿No me vas a curar? – preguntó el chico con una sonrisa traviesa que le marcaba un hoyuelo en la mejilla.  
- ¿Tú eres muy mal enfermo, no? – rió la chica, empezando a quitarle la camisa.  
- Esto no está hecho para mí, a pesar de que la compañía es la mejor del mundo. Aunque me tiene un poco desatendido, si te digo la verdad. – se quejó con gesto de pena.  
- Pues si te digo la verdad yo creo que exageras un poco.  
- Puede. – sonrió el chico.

Cuando ya hubo dejado su bien formado pecho al descubierto, comprobó que la venda que cubría su herida no estuviese manchada de sangre. Acarició suavemente una vieja cicatriz que tenía en el hombro izquierdo, la cual resaltaba con el tono moreno de su piel por culpa de la vida en el mar. Damon cerró los ojos, sintiéndose sobrepasado por las sensaciones que le provocaba ese simple contacto y le tomó la mano entre las suyas.

- ¿Qué me estás haciendo, ragazza? – preguntó, haciendo que apoyara la mano en el lado izquierdo de su pecho.

Ella se ruborizó ante sus palabras y sintió en la palma de la mano como se iban acelerando los latidos del corazón de Damon.

- Cuidar de ti. – respondió sincera.  
- Será eso, normalmente nadie lo hace.  
- ¿Ni tu familia?  
- Enzo es lo más parecido que tengo. – negó el chico, con un poco de tristeza.  
- ¿Por eso te hiciste marinero?  
- Era la única forma de salir de allí, ragazza. – respondió Damon sin molestarse en sacarla de su error, era mucho más que un simple marinero.

Le hizo un gesto y se pegó a la pared todo lo que pudo para hacerle sitio junto a él. Ella no lo pensó dos veces, habiéndose olvidado de las tareas que tenía que hacer. En su mente solo importaba que Damon tenía cogida su mano y la calidez que su cuerpo le transmitía cuando se acomodó a su lado.

- ¿Cuántos años tenías cuando empezaste? – preguntó curiosa.

Feliz por tenerla a su lado, Damon empezó a hablarle de su infancia en Nápoles y como se había enrolado junto a Enzo siendo aún un niño.

Estuvieron hablando un buen rato, hasta que Enzo pasó a hacer su visita matinal.

- Yo… tengo que irme. – la chica enrojeció por la pillada y recordó de golpe que tenía cosas que hacer.

Roja como un tomate, salió apresuradamente de la habitación, dejando a los dos amigos a solas.

Damon se tumbó en la cama cruzando los brazos por detrás de la cabeza, ignorando la punzada que sintió en el costado. Enzo le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice al ocupar la silla que estaba junto a la cama.

- Es guapa, ¿pero no es un poco cría? – le comentó, mirando la puerta por la que se había ido. - Sí lo que quieres es compañía hay sitios mejores donde conseguirla, mujeres más experimentadas y más dispuestas. Recuerda que no podemos meternos en problemas.  
- No es como las demás, Enzo. – respondió Damon mirando al techo, completamente sincero. Era la primera vez que compartía cama con una mujer sin que pasara absolutamente nada entre ellos y se preguntó a sí mismo si se estaría enamorando de su ángel particular. Nunca se había se había enamorado antes, así que no sabía sí lo que sentía era eso u otra cosa y no podía compartirlo con Enzo, no hasta que estuviera seguro.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ya que preguntáis, borré el fic porque no me pareció que tuviese mucha acogida. He decidido darle una segunda oportunidad, así que ya sabéis, todos aquellos que queréis que la siga publicando: comentad ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

- Define algo. – dijo Damon intrigado, incorporándose tan rápidamente que la moneda resbaló de la mano de Elena.

El chico se sentó en el centro de la toalla con las piernas cruzadas y se quitó el colgante para que ambos pudieran verlo mejor. Elena se arrodilló frente a él. Tenían las cabezas casi pegadas en su afán por examinar la moneda.

- No veo nada. – se quejó Damon, acunando la moneda entre sus manos.  
- Ahí no, en el canto. No lo mires, pasa el dedo. – le corrigió Elena, apenas conteniendo las ganas de tomar la moneda y girarla ella misma.

Damon siguió sus instrucciones y deslizó el índice por todo el canto de la moneda. Se quedó sin aire y un nudo en la garganta le impidió hablar cuando notó que la textura se hundía en varios puntos cercanos entre sí.

- No sé si será importante o una tontería, pero es algo, ¿no crees? – le preguntó Elena con una sonrisa al ver que por primera vez se había quedado mudo.

Era algo tan poco común en Damon que no pudo evitar retener la imagen en su memoria. Los ojos de Damon brillaban con luz propia por culpa del entusiasmo que no le dejaba hablar. Tenía la expresión de un niño que abre su ansiado y deseado regalo de navidad solo para encontrar que es mucho mejor de lo que jamás había imaginado.

- Claro que es algo. – consiguió decir el chico,. – La pregunta es el qué.  
- ¿Llamamos a Ric?  
- ¿No quieres saber primero que es? Tú lo has encontrado. – le reconoció el mérito Damon.

Ambos apartaron los ojos de la moneda al mismo tiempo y se miraron fijamente el uno al otro, manteniendo una conversación silenciosa hasta que llegaron a la misma conclusión. Tenían que salir de allí lo más rápido posible. Se pusieron apresuradamente en pie y se vistieron.

Damon lo tuvo más fácil al tener que ponerse solo la camiseta y las gafas de sol. Como aún tenía el bañador algo mojado echó el móvil y la cartera en la bolsa de Elena, sin que ella protestase en lo más mínimo al estar poniéndose su propia camiseta.

El chico sacudió rápidamente las toallas y se colgó las dos del hombro. Cogió las zapatillas con una mano y ya estuvo listo para marcharse. Elena también estaba preparada y cada uno se giró en una dirección sin darse cuenta de que el otro no les seguía hasta que dieron varios pasos.

Damon rió nervioso, alzando una mano para revolverse el cabello.

- ¿Dónde vamos? – preguntó.  
- La pensión está más cerca. – indicó Elena, echando a andar hacia él.

No necesitaron más palabras para apremiarse, el descubrimiento les había dado alas y prácticamente corrían por la playa, que por suerte para ellos ya estaba bastante vacía y la poca gente que quedaba estaba ocupada en sus asuntos.

Elena se adelantó a Damon al dejar caer sus sandalias y ponérselas a la carrera. Damon avanzaba a saltitos al estar poniéndose las zapatillas, con más dificultades que ella, y tuvo que acelerar para no quedarse demasiado atrás.

- ¿A qué esperas? – preguntó sin aliento cuando la alcanzó. Se notaba que la chica corría de forma regular, tal y como Damon la había visto la primera vez en la playa, porque había conseguido llegar a la pensión antes que él.  
- A ti. Venga. – respondió Elena impaciente, empujándole para que se diera más prisa.  
- En el primer piso, la primera puerta a la izquierda. – indicó el chico tras abrir, apartándose para que pasara ella primero.

Elena pasó como una flecha a su lado. Damon ni siquiera se esforzó en alcanzarla, las vistas eran demasiado buenas como para desperdiciarlas. La chica tuvo que pararse de nuevo porque la puerta que le había indicado Damon estaba cerrada con llave.

- Recuerda que estoy de paso. – le advirtió Damon, cayendo en la cuenta de que no había recogido la habitación antes de salir, ni siquiera estaba seguro de si había hecho la cama.

Elena volvió a apremiarle y no le quedó más remedio que abrir la puerta. Como temía la cama estaba completamente deshecha, con la fina colcha que la cubría retirada hasta los pies, las sábanas revueltas y la almohada doblada a la mitad y apoyada contra el cabecero. Una arrugada camiseta terminaba de decorar la cama, pero eso no era lo peor.

- No eres lo que se dice muy ordenado, ¿no? – sonrió Elena, sobrevolando con la mano el montón de ropa que cubría la silla que acompañaba al pequeño escritorio que había en la habitación. El escritorio estaba ocupado por el portátil cerrado del chico en el centro y una mochila en la esquina. Completaban el mobiliario de la habitación: la cama, la mesilla con su lamparita y un puff azul que estaba al lado de la ventana.  
- No esperaba visitas. – reconoció Damon, bajando la cabeza un poco avergonzado. Abrió la puerta del armario y echó todo el montón dentro sin darle mucha importancia. Después empujó al ordenador hasta un extremo de la mesa y dejó las toallas en el espacio que acababa de hacer. - ¿Cómo lo hacemos? – le preguntó a Elena, llevándose una mano al cuello y volviendo a quitarse el colgante.  
- Échale una foto.

Damon se sentó en la cama pidiéndole a Elena que le imitase con un gesto y encendió la lamparita para tener mejor luz. Ambos sacaron sus móviles y como el de Damon era un último modelo comprado hace poco, usaron ese para sacar la foto porque tenía mejor cámara.

- Haz algunas más. – le indicó el chico a Elena porque él sostenía la moneda y ella hacía las fotografías.  
- En eso estoy. – respondió ella concentrada.

Incluso se arrodilló frente al chico para tomar fotos desde otro ángulo. Enseguida abrió las imágenes y empezó a examinarlas.

- ¡Eh! No me dejes fuera. – protestó Damon, dejándose caer al suelo a su lado con la moneda dentro de su puño cerrado.

Se apoyó contra su hombro para observar la pantalla del teléfono. Elena dejó de mirarle el teléfono para mirarle a él.

- Mira, en esta se ve bien. – dijo Damon entusiasmado señalando con el dedo y Elena volvió a mirar el móvil.

Pasaron unos segundos en que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, totalmente concentrados en el canto del doblón un poco ampliado en el que se veían varias muescas. Estaban bastante juntas y ocupaban todo el ancho del canto.

- ¿Qué es? – preguntó Elena tras haber esperado un tiempo prudencial.  
- No lo sé. – musitó Damon ¿decepcionado?

En este el momento el chico no sabía cómo se sentía. Se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado y cerró los ojos para tragarse internamente el desengaño. Elena no puedo evitarlo y empezó a reírse por lo bajo al verle en plena rabieta de niño pequeño.

- Anda, venga, no pongas esa cara.  
- Era demasiado fácil. – refunfuñó Damon, pasándose una mano de arriba abajo por la cara.  
- Se habrá dado algún golpe, es antigua ¿no? – intentó consolarle al verle tan abatido.  
- Mucho. – el chico soltó un gran suspiro.  
- Con ese ánimo no te llevo a bucear, ¿eh?

A Damon le cambió la cara cuando escuchó lo que le pareció escuchar. Abrió los ojos de par en par y se olvidó completamente del disgusto de la moneda.

- ¡Te has animado! ¡Genial! – sonrió.  
- Sí, pero no se me olvida eso de la clase gratis. – Elena le devolvió el móvil y se puso en pie.  
- Claro, sin problemas. – Damon la siguió con la mirada mientras ella recogía sus cosas y se puso a dar saltos por la habitación en cuanto se hubo marchado.

Varios días después Liz estaba terminando de recoger las cosas de la comida cuando Damon entró en la cocina. El chico al fin había recibido la llamada que estaba esperando y un brillo pícaro iluminaba sus ojos azules. Ya había quedado con Elena y había pensado llevar algo para cenar y así retenerla más tiempo con él.

- Hola, Damon. – le saludó Liz, secándose las manos con un paño. - ¿Querías algo? Justo acabo de recoger.  
- Nada importante. – sonrió Damon inocentemente y le comentó preguntó si podía prepararse algo para llevarse cuando saliera, ofreciéndose a pagar todo lo que cogiera claro.  
- No te preocupes, llévate lo que quieras. – le sonrió cálidamente. Damon era un encanto de chico y le salía comportarse de forma un poco maternal con él. - Mi hija llega esta tarde e íbamos a salir a cenar, ibas a estar solo de todas formas. Pásalo bien buceando.  
- Y tú con tu hija.  
- Ya te la presentaré. – se despidió Liz cuando el chico asintió.

Damon se quedó en la cocina y preparó unos sándwiches que pudieran tomarse fríos. Se preparó y en el último momento añadió unos refrescos a la bolsa antes de salir. Interpretó como buena señal no encontrarse con Esther, ya había tenido bastante esa mañana cuando fue a revisar que los equipos estuvieran en perfectas condiciones con ella pegada a sus talones para controlarle, y saludó entusiastamente a Elena cuando la vio preparando el barco para salir.

- Hola, ¿y eso? – Elena señaló la bolsa que llevaba en las manos tras haberle saludado.  
- La cena. – Damon la levantó en el aire para mostrársela. – Para que no digas que no pienso en todo. – le guiñó el ojo. – Iré a por los equipos. – se acercó para entregársela y luego salió a la carrera para no perder más tiempo del necesario.

Damon volvió a revisar el equipo y a comprobar que funcionase en el tiempo que tardaron en llegar hasta la zona de los acantilados. Una vez el barco estuvo en posición Elena bajó a ayudarle a colocárselo siguiendo sus instrucciones.

- Tienes que comprobar que las correas estén bien ajustadas. – dijo Damon, mirando atentamente las manos de Elena se movían muy cerca de su cuerpo.  
- Ya lo he hecho.  
- Revísalo, es importante. – ordenó, poniéndose a ayudarla. En cuanto juzgó que todo estaba bien apoyó las manos en la borda, donde estaba sentado, y se recolocó para lanzarse al agua.  
- ¡Eh, espera! ¿Y yo? – le preguntó Elena al observar a su alrededor y ver que no había ningún equipo más. – Prometiste enseñarme. – le recordó, apuntándole con el índice.  
- A bucear, lo sé. – completó Damon por ella. – Pero esto es demasiado para una principiante. Empezaremos snorkel. – se colocó la máscara de oxígeno.  
- ¿El qué?

La pregunta de Elena se quedó sin respuesta cuando Damon sonrió enigmático y se dejó caer al agua de espaldas. El mundo exterior desapareció en cuanto se sumergió y dedicó como una media hora a explorar el ecosistema acuático que se extendía principalmente por el fondo. Subió a la superficie habiendo decidido que otro día, cuando ya hubiera enseñado más a Elena, lo examinarían los dos juntos. Tenía el presentimiento de que a Elena le gustaría.

Nadó hasta el barco y subió a bordo con un poco de ayuda de Elena.

- ¿Qué has visto? – preguntó ella, curiosa ante el entusiasmo que brillaba en su rostro.  
- ¿Quieres qué te lo diga o prefieres verlo por ti misma?

Damon se deshizo de su equipo y se sentó de nuevo en la borda para explicarle a Elena lo que iban a hacer. Era sencillo, no utilizarían más que unas gafas de buceo que cubrían el rostro entero conectadas a un tubo por el que les llegaría el aire siempre que no se sumergieran demasiado. Le enseñó algunas señas básicas ya que bajo el agua no podrían hablar, como reconocer las señales más típicas de que algo iba mal y también como respirar correctamente por el tubo.

- ¿Preparada? – preguntó cuando terminó.  
- ¿Bromeas? Esto está tirado. – respondió Elena un poco decepcionada, ya que ella esperaba algo más como lo que Damon acababa de hacer.  
- Es el primer paso. – rió Damon. – No te preocupes Elena, ya habrá tiempo para correr.

Extendió la mano y la invitó a ser la primera en tirarse. Elena dudó pero le pudieron las ganas de bucear. Ya estaba en bikini, uno blanco que resaltaba el bronceado de su piel, por lo que solo tuvo que contar hasta tres y se dejó caer al agua con cuidado de que ésta no inundase el tubo.

Damon la imitó rápidamente y se mantuvo simplemente flotando a su lado dándole tiempo para acostumbrarse. Cuando le pareció que hubo pasado el tiempo suficiente le hizo una seña y se sumergieron un poco más. Estaban algo alejados del arrecife pero podían ver a la mayoría de los peces que nadaban bajo ellos.

Elena extendió una mano queriendo inútilmente tocarlos y Damon sonrió. El comportamiento de Elena ahora mismo no se diferenciaba demasiado del suyo cuando había buceado en solitario. Eso le gustaba, le hacía sentirse en parte conectado a ella.

Bucearon durante largo tiempo, alejándose del barco hasta casi llegar al acantilado. Algunos de los peces se les acercaban más y entonces jugaban a intentar atraparlos, otras veces simplemente ejercían de espectadores dejándose llevar por la corriente.

El sol estaba empezando a ponerse cuando volvieron al barco. No se molestaron en secarse, dejaron que el sol hiciera esa tarea y se tumbaron en las toallas que habían dejado extendidas en la cubierta. Elena se soltó la coleta dejando que el pelo cayera sobre sus hombros y Damon aprovechó ese lapso de tiempo para acomodarse antes de empezar a contarle la historia.

- Según él la moneda la había seleccionado Damon antes de morir y sus últimas palabras para su hijo fueron que podría encontrar su legado si seguía sus pasos. – explicó a modo de final.  
- ¿Qué significa eso? – preguntó la chica desconcertada, habiendo dejado de lado la incredulidad.  
- No lo sé. Damon había acumulado la mayor parte de todo lo que había robado, Enzo era la única persona que sabía dónde estaba.  
- ¿Y no se lo contó al niño? ¿Se lo quedó él? – le interrumpió.  
- Iba a mostrárselo pero murió antes y el secreto se perdió con él. El niño intentó encontrarlo toda su vida pero no lo consiguió. Cuando ese chico se hizo mayor y tuvo un hijo le dio el doblón que había guardado y le contó la historia. Así hasta que llegó a mí.  
- De tu padre hasta ti. – matizó Elena.  
- No, mi padre estaba demasiado ocupado con su trabajo como para contarme cuentos, que es como él considera esta historia. Fue desde mi abuelo hasta mí.  
- ¿Y no le has preguntado a él? A lo mejor sabe algo de las marcas de la moneda.  
- Murió hace poco. Siempre quiso visitar este lugar, venir me pareció un buen homenaje a su memoria. – se entristeció y se puso en pie, sin ganas de seguir hablando.

Se acercó a la borda y se apoyó, cruzando las manos sobre ella dejando que la tranquilidad del mar ejerciese su efecto balsámico sobre él. Una cálida mano en el hombro le hizo girarse para encontrarse con que Elena le había seguido.

- Lo siento. – dijo la chica con gesto serio.

Damon se encogió de hombros para quitarle importancia, no era culpa de ella que el tema le siguiese afectando tanto.

- Yo perdí a mi padre siendo muy pequeña. Sé lo que es que te falte alguien tan cercano. – se solidarizó con él. Damon asintió y volvió a mirar al mar. – Mira el lado bueno, sigues teniendo a tus padres.  
- Mi madre le puso los cuernos a mi padre y se divorciaron cuando tenía tres años. Ella se marchó y me quedé con mi padre, aunque el que de verdad me cuidaba era mi abuelo. – contestó el chico mecánicamente tras soltar una risa sarcástica. – Como ves mis padres brillan por su ausencia, uno adicto al trabajo y la otra desaparecida.  
- ¿No supiste nada más de ella? – preguntó Elena, apenada por las circunstancias del chico y su madre. La muerte de su padre las había unido a ella y a su madre, por eso ni se planteaba que la madre de Damon se mantuviera alejada de su hijo.  
- La vi una vez, cuando tenía 18 años.  
- ¿Y? – preguntó Elena, curiosa porque se hubiera quedado callado.

Damon se perdió en sus pensamientos, recordando el día que había cumplido los 18 años.

_Nervioso, Damon salió del coche con un ramo de flores en la mano. No tenía ningún recuerdo de su madre y ahora iba a volver a verla, le temblaba todo y sentía las piernas de gelatina. Por una vez su padre y su abuelo estaban de acuerdo en algo y ninguno de los dos hablaba apenas de ella._

_Técnicamente era mayor de edad, cumplía ese mismo día los 18 y no podían obligarle a no verla. Aún así había tomado precauciones y se había escapado. Stefan, un chico que había conocido ese año al cambiarse de instituto y que rápidamente se había convertido en su mejor amigo, le estaba ayudando y era quién conducía el coche con el que ambos adolescentes habían atravesado un par de estados para llegar._

_Damon se aproximó a la puerta de la lujosa mansión mientras Stefan esperaba en el coche para darle privacidad. El chico se armó de valor y llamó al timbre._

_- Estoy buscando a Courtney. – usó solo el nombre de pila de su madre porque no sabía si utilizaría su apellido de casada o de soltera. – Tengo algo para ella. – añadió siguiendo un impulso._  
_- La señora saldrá en un momento. – la respuesta dejó a Damon confundido, pero más confundido le dejó la mujer que salió a recibirle al cabo de varios minutos._

_Una despampanante rubia de mediana edad de ojos intensamente azules que llevaba un lujoso y ajustado vestido conjuntado con unos altos tacones fue quién le abrió._

_- Oh flores, qué bonitas cielo. ¿Quién las envía? ¿George? – preguntó tomándolas directamente de manos del chico y acercándolas para olerlas._  
_- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Damon sin entender._  
_- No llevan tarjeta, ¿no? Supongo que no puedes decirme quién me las manda. – continuó Courtney examinando el ramo. – Ah, perdona, te estoy reteniendo y seguro que tienes más trabajo. ¿Dónde tengo que firmar? – sin hacerle más caso sacó un teléfono móvil de entre su escote y pulsó una tecla ante de llevárselo al oído. - ¿Jane? No te vas a creer lo que me ha regalado George. Sí, un ramo precioso. No tengo ni idea de porqué. – rió encantada. – Hoy no es ningún día importante que sepa._

_Damon ya no pudo aguantarlo más, dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y echó a correr calle abajo sin hacer caso de los gritos confundidos de Stefan cuando pasó por su lado. Ni siquiera se volvió a mirar si su madre al menos había reconocido su nombre, ya no le importaba._

_Cuando regresó a casa dos días después de eso su abuelo le contó la verdad. Nunca había habido amor en el matrimonio de sus padres, al menos por parte de Courtney que solo perseguía el dinero. No le había quedado más remedio que casarse con Guisseppe cuando se quedó embarazada y aprovechó el divorcio para recuperar su libertad y marcharse sin mirar atrás. Guisseppe cambió radicalmente al descubrir la verdad sobre la mujer que amaba. Se refugió en el trabajo y nunca se llevó bien con aquellos aspectos del carácter de su hijo en que se parecía a ella._

- Ni siquiera supo quién era yo. – se apartó de la borda dándole la espalda a Elena y buscó la camiseta para ponérsela. – Tengo hambre, ¿quieres que cenemos ya?  
- Voy a por la comida. – cedió Elena y fue hacia la parte de abajo del barco, arrepentida de haber sacado el tema.

Damon continuó de espaldas a ella incluso cuando volvió a subir llevando la nevera portátil en la que había metido la comida que Damon había traído. Incluso desde lejos se notaba a la legua que le envolvía la melancolía. Elena sintió que un puño invisible le apretaba el corazón al verle tan alicaído precisamente a él, que siempre parecía rebosar energía.

- ¿Crees que podríamos ir a la playa? Seguro que sé está muy bien en la arena ahora que no hay nadie. – preguntó Damon sin mirarla y Elena supo que sería incapaz de negarle absolutamente nada con tal de que volviera a sonreír.

Llevó el barco de nuevo al puerto y luego fueron a la playa como Damon quería. El chico iba muy pensativo, con las manos en los bolsillos del bañador y Elena trataba por todos los medios de hacerle hablar.

Era bastante de noche cuando llegaron a la lejana zona de la playa en la que se habían conocido. Damon fue derecho a extender su toalla a cierta distancia de la orilla y Elena colocó la suya a su lado. La chica puso la nevera entre ambos y empezaron a cenar.

- Está bueno, ¿lo has hecho tú o ha sido Liz? – le preguntó Elena cuando ya se había comido la mitad del primer sándwich.  
- Yo.  
- Está bueno. – le repitió porque Damon parecía distraído.

El chico alzó la cabeza hacia ella y sonrió levemente.

- Eso lo dices porque no has probado mis espaguetis, son mi plato estrella. – comentó, dándole un pequeño mordisco a su propio sándwich.  
- Tendremos que arreglar eso, ¿no? – Elena sonrió cuando Damon volvió a sonreír ante su respuesta. – Me han dicho que entrenabas delfines, ¿eso es verdad? – él asintió con la cabeza sabiendo que solo Esther había podido contárselo. Debía estar aún muy cabreada con él. - ¿Cómo es? – preguntó curiosa y Damon ya no tuvo ningún problema en hablarle de los meses que había trabajado en el zoo junto con Stefan.

Damon despertó por culpa de los rayos del sol que caían directamente sobre su rostro. Al principio se encontró completamente desorientado pero pronto recordó los sucesos de la noche anterior. Tras la cena con Elena había preferido quedarse en la playa para relajarse y había terminado quedándose dormido en la arena, como casi le había pasado cuando llegó a Mystic Falls.

Al moverse un poco sintió la presencia de otro cuerpo contra el suyo y recordó el resto. Elena había insistido en quedarse con él y habían estado hablando del zoo y sus viajes hasta que ella había caído dormida primero. Él se había tumbado a su lado y dejado que el sueño le venciera.

- Buenos días dormilona. – sonrió, tumbándose sobre un codo y retirando los mechones desordenados que caían sobre el rostro de Elena mientras ella empezaba a despertar.  
- Ummm. – murmuró ella, estirándose un poco. - ¿Damon? – preguntó un poco confundida, pero esos ojos azules solo podían pertenecer a una persona. Le gustó comprobar que volvían a estar tan limpios y claros como siempre.  
- Anoche nos dormimos.  
- Ya veo.  
- Escucha Elena, respecto a lo de anoche, yo… - titubeó un poco, frotándose la nuca.  
- No tienes que decir nada Damon. – le sonrió ella, incorporándose hasta quedar sentada en la toalla.

Damon se tomó literalmente sus palabras, se arrodilló y se inclinó hacia ella con el único objetivo de besarla como deseaba hacer desde la primera vez que se encontraron. Apoyó una mano en su mejilla para que ladeara la cabeza y poder profundizar el beso.

Elena no le correspondió por la sorpresa pero en cuanto salió del shock apoyó ambas manos en el pecho del chico y le empujó con fuerza hasta separarle de ella.

- No… - dijo Elena con un hilo de voz mientras Damon la miraba desconcertado y boquiabierto.

Sin más echó a correr sin llevarse más que lo que llevaba encima. Damon se quedó allí plantado sin saber qué demonios había hecho mal para que el pánico inundase los ojos de Elena.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 6

_**  
En el pasado…**_

- ¿Te queda mucho? – preguntó Damon a la puerta cerrada frente a la que estaba esperando.

La herida de su costado aún no se había curado del todo pero ya no tenía que guardar reposo sin moverse de la cama. Era la primera vez que iba a salir al pueblo desde que se desmayó en el muelle y apenas podía contener la emoción y las ganas por un poco de aire libre. Él era un espíritu libre, no estaba hecho para estar encerrado entre cuatro paredes.

- Venga ragazza, ¿cuánto te falta? – preguntó otra vez, golpeando la puerta con el puño.  
- Ya voy. – contestó ella desde dentro.

La puerta se abrió al fin y la chica salió llevando un vestido de color claro y el pelo suelto cayéndole sobre los hombros.

- ¡Por fin! – sonrió Damon y le ofreció el brazo izquierdo para que se cogiera a él.

La chica le recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo y aceptó devolviéndole la sonrisa. Él también se había preparado para la ocasión. Había insistido en que le dieran los utensilios necesarios para afeitarse y lo había hecho él mismo cuando se había levantado esa mañana. La camisa y los pantalones que llevaba eran de color negro, igual que las botas hasta la rodilla que completaban su atuendo.

A la chica aún se le hacía difícil mirarle sin recordar lo pálido y serio que estaba cuando lo habían traído al interior de la casa. Estaba tan malherido que ni se había inmutado mientras el médico le curaba y después había venido la fiebre, muy distinta del agradable calorcito que le transmitía ahora el cuerpo de Damon junto al suyo. Se alegraba y la vez la entristecía que estuviera recuperándose tan bien, pronto Damon dejaría de necesitarla y tendría que volver a su rutinaria vida.

- Vámonos. – ajeno a sus pensamientos, Damon prácticamente tiraba de ella hacia la puerta.  
- Un momento. – le pidió ella y le soltó para coger el canasto que siempre llevaba cuando iba al mercado.  
- Yo lo llevo. – se ofreció Damon arrebatándoselo de las manos y volviendo a ofrecerle el brazo como todo un caballero.

Como era la primera vez que veía el pueblo, Damon iba mirando a todas partes esforzándose por grabarlo todo en su memoria. Caminaban despacio porque él aún estaba algo débil, lo que le daba tiempo de hacerlo. De vez en cuando se cruzaban con más habitantes del pueblo y hasta con alguno de los hombres de Damon.

Estos últimos no se paraban a hablar con él, tal y como Enzo había ordenado, le saludaban con un simple "capitán" y seguían su camino, pero Damon pudo leer en sus gestos y su actitud que se alegraban de verle mejor.

Una vez llegaron a la plaza donde estaban los puestos del mercado, Damon se dedicó a seguir a la chica mientras ella iba de uno a otro. Seguía cargando el canasto sin importarle que cada vez pesase más y se mantenía en un discreto segundo plano. A veces tenía que apoyarse en los puestos a descansar porque no había recuperado la mayor parte de sus fuerzas.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Estás muy cansado? – se preocupó la chica al ver que cerraba los ojos mientras seguía apoyado contra el lateral de un puesto de fruta.  
- Estoy bien.  
- ¿Seguro?  
- Seguro ragazza. – asintió Damon, que no quería volver tan rápido a la casa aunque no le pondría tantos reparos a sentarse un ratito, a poder ser junto a ella.  
- Ya casi termino, ¿me esperas aquí? – le propuso ella y Damon aceptó agradecido.

Aprovechó la oportunidad para hacer lo que normalmente no tenía oportunidad de hacer: observar a sus anchas a la chica de la ventana. Estaba completamente perdido en su examen ni siquiera notó que trataban de llamar su atención.

- Perdona. – se disculpó la chica que lo estaba intentando cuando al fin lo consiguió. Castaña con el pelo corto ondulado en las puntas y de ojos marrones, con un físico similar al de su chica de la ventana, Damon apenas se inmutó ante ella.- Tú eres uno de los que vinieron en ese barco, ¿verdad?  
- Soy el capitán. – respondió simplemente Damon, presentándose con una media sonrisa de medio lado.  
- Me llamo Rose, ¿quieres? – le ofreció parte de una fruta.

A Damon se le hizo la boca agua al ver el jugo que goteaba de la fruta ya que también tenía calor aparte de estar cansado. De un vistazo comprobó que su chica aún seguía ocupada y aceptó. Extendió la mano para cogerla pero Rose se lo impidió y llevó ella misma la fruta hasta sus labios.

- Pruébala, está deliciosa. – le animó Rose cuando él dudó.

La chica sonrió y su mirada se iluminó, Damon se dio cuenta de que aquello no era muy buen presagio y quiso salir de allí lo más rápido posible. No le apetecía ni le convenía montar una escena, por lo que dejó que le diera la fruta como ella quería.

- Sí que está buena. – se relamió los labios para recoger las últimas gotas del jugo que se le habían escapado. – Tengo que irme. – añadió enseguida.

Al mirar a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que la mentira se había convertido en realidad porque la chica con la que había venido se dirigía a la salida sin esperarle. Se despidió de Rose con un gesto distraído.  
- Adiós capitán. – le gritó ella mientras él se alejaba con grandes zancadas.

Damon la llamó cuando se alejaron un poco de donde se agrupaba el grueso de la gente.

- Eh ragazza, espérame. ¡Eh! ¡Joder! – gritó cuando el esfuerzo le hizo resentirse de la herida.

Se detuvo llevándose la mano al costado. Escucharle quejarse fue demasiado para ella, que retrocedió para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Bajó el ritmo pero aún así no le habló en todo el camino. Damon tampoco volvió a intentarlo, estaba molesto porque casi le hubiera dejado allí solo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa la chica se fue derecha a la cocina. Damon la siguió para dejar el canasto y dio media vuelta para marcharse cuando ella ni le miró. No había llegado aún a la puerta cuando comprendió que estaban actuando como dos tontos y, al menos por su parte, no le gustaba sentirse así.

- ¿No me vas a decir a qué ha venido eso? – preguntó colocándose a su lado y apoyando ambas manos en sus hombros, primero para girarla y después para que no le ignorase.  
- ¿El qué? – ella se resistió, tratando de liberarse.  
- Ragazza. – la advirtió, enarcando una ceja.  
- No quería molestarte. – acabó soltando ella.  
- ¿A mí? – se extrañó Damon. – Eso es imposible.  
- Pues no lo parecía cuando estabas con Rose.  
- ¿Con quién?  
- Con Rose. – repitió ella, sin saber si creerse la extrañeza que reflejaba el rostro de Damon. Ella misma los había visto juntos en el mercado.  
- Ah. – fue lo único que dijo Damon al caer en la cuenta, ya que había borrado a esa chica de su mente en cuanto le dio la espalda. - ¿Por eso me dejaste allí solito? – preguntó poniendo un puchero, ya con otra actitud.  
- No te veía precisamente "solito", Damon. – le recalcó ella con ironía. - ¿Me puedes dejar ya, por favor? – le dio un manotazo en el brazo, pero ni así consiguió que Damon la soltase.  
- ¿Quién ha dicho que quiera dejarte? – sonrió ampliamente, desconcertándola por un segundo.

Al instante siguiente Damon subió sus manos de los hombros hasta las mejillas, mirándola a los ojos sin pestañear. Ella abrió la boca para decir algo pero solo le salió un pequeño ruidito cuando Damon selló sus labios con un beso. Le hizo ladear la cabeza para tener mejor acceso e invadió su boca con la lengua.

- No me dejes solo, ragazza. – pidió Damon al separarse un poco aún sin soltar sus mejillas, apoyando la frente contra la suya mientras ambos respiraban agitadamente.

_**En el presente…**_

Horas más tarde, Damon llegó a la pensión aún sin haber entendido que le había pasado a Elena. Se había quedado tan paralizado por la espantada que ni siquiera había atinado a correr tras ella y disculparse o lo que fuera. Ahora no le contestaba al móvil ni creía que fuese a responder los mensajes que le había escrito. No entendía nada y todo indicaba que tendría que esperar para averiguarlo.

Al entrar en la pensión vio a Liz desayunando en la cocina con otra joven rubia que no reconoció y que supuso que sería su hija.

- Buenos días. – se acercó a la puerta a saludar.  
- Hola Damon. – sonrió Liz y el chico tuvo que forzarse para poder devolvérsela. – Ven, esta es mi hija Caroline. – le presentó a la joven rubia.

Ella se levantó de la mesa y fue a saludar al chico. Damon le tendió la mano pero ella le ignoró para darle dos besos en las mejillas.

- Mi madre me ha hablado mucho de ti. No para de decir que eres el mejor huésped que ha tenido en años. – comentó, aún demasiado cerca para el gusto de Damon.

Caroline tendría unos años menos que él. Rubia y de ojos azules era una chica guapa que, según juzgó Damon rápidamente, parecía bastante segura de sí misma. Eso solía gustarle, pero esta vez apenas la miró dos veces antes de dar un discreto paso hacia atrás y recuperar su espacio vital.

- Seguro que no es para tanto. – negó mirando a Liz.  
- Créeme, ojala hubiera más chicos como tú. – le contestó ella.  
Damon sonrió tristemente y señaló hacia arriba con la cabeza, indicando que se iba.  
- ¿Has desayunado? – le retuvo Liz, algo preocupada. – Espera, toma una tostada.  
- Bueno, vale. – cedió Damon al ver que ella ya había cogido una y empezado a untarla con mantequilla.

Caroline aprovechó la oportunidad para volver a acercarse a Damon.

- Esta noche hay una fiesta en el pueblo, ¿quieres venir? – le preguntó.  
- Caroline. – advirtió su madre, indicando claramente con su tono que dejase al chico en paz. Por los días que llevaba conviviendo con él creía conocerle al menos un poco y el comportamiento de Damon le indicaba que algo no iba del todo bien.  
- ¿Qué, mamá? – protestó la chica, girándose hacia Liz. – Vamos a ir todos los del grupo, puede venir con nosotros, es más o menos de la edad de Eli. – dijo para convencerla de que Damon no desentonaría. Después, sin apenas tomar aire, continuó con el discurso que le estaba dando al chico. – No somos muchos jóvenes aquí, la mayoría se largan en cuanto ven la oportunidad pero los pocos que quedamos solemos salir juntos. Es gente muy maja, seguro que te acaban cayendo bien: Kol, Beckah, Elena, Klaus, Eli, Meredith… - empezó a enumerarle como si los conociera de toda la vida.

Estaba tan entusiasmada que no notó que Damon había dejado de escucharla en cuanto pronunció el nombre de Elena. Quizá aquella fiesta no fuese tan mala idea después de todo, allí podría pedirle las explicaciones que se moría por saber.

- Vale, está bien. Despejarme me vendrá bien. – cedió, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que parase de hablar.  
- ¡Bien! Verás cómo no te arrepientes. – se alegró Caroline, encantada por haberle convencido. Su gesto cambió a uno de extrañeza y le señaló el pelo. – Tienes arena. – le comentó.  
- Ya. – Damon alzó la mano para revolverse el cabello y notó como parte de la arena caía o se le quedaba pegada en la palma. – Es lo que tiene la playa. Me daré una ducha en cuanto desayune. – se acercó a Liz y tomó la tostada que le había preparado, solo con mantequilla como a él le gustaba, con la mano con la que no se había tocado el pelo.

Le sonrió por el detalle de haberse acordado y le dio un mordisco a la tostada mientras subía por las escaleras.

Una vez estuvo en su cuarto se fue derecho a la ventana tras pensarlo un momento. No quería llenar las sábanas de arena, le costaría bastante quitarla y sería un problema para Liz. Sujetando la tostada con la boca tendió las toallas, la suya y la de Elena que hasta ahora había llevado al hombro, y después se acomodó en el alféizar.

Allí siguió dándole vueltas a la huida de Elena sin encontrar ninguna explicación. Hasta había llegado a considerar la posibilidad de que su forma de besar la hubiese espantado, pero ninguna de las otras chicas con las que había estado se había quejado por ello. Todo lo contrario, solían decirle que besaba de la misma forma en que se comportaba, Kath incluso le había dicho una vez que… No, se interrumpió al ver adonde se desviaban sus pensamientos, no quería pensar en Kath.

Sacó el móvil y marcó el número de la única persona a la que podía pedir consejo.

- Hola Willy Fog. No es que no quiera saber de ti, ¿pero sabes qué hora es? – se quejó Stefan dando un bostezo mientras hablaba.  
- En realidad no, no la he mirado.

Sin saludo, sin apodos… Las alarmas de Stefan se dispararon.

- ¿Estás bien? – se preocupó.  
- Sí… es solo… esta mañana me ha pasado algo rarísimo. – confesó Damon. - ¿Te acuerdas de que te hablé de una chica?  
- ¿La famosa Elena? ¿Cómo olvidarla si todos los días me cuentas alguna cosa sobre ella? – bromeó Stefan tratando de que respondiera.  
- Ayer pasamos la tarde y la noche juntos. Buceamos, cenamos, hablamos y nos dormimos en la playa.  
- Eso suena bastante romántico.  
- Tuvimos algo Stef, un momento o como quieras llamarlo pero cuando la besé… me apartó y salió corriendo como si hubiera visto un fantasma.  
- Vaya… - comentó Stefan sin saber que decirle. Las mujeres no rechazaban a Damon, eso era una ley universal no escrita.  
- ¿No podrías escaparte unos días? – cambió Damon de tema, necesitaba un amigo pero intuía que ya no volvería si se marchaba de Mystic Falls y el misterio de su antepasado le seguía reteniendo allí por el momento.  
- Creo que sí. – aceptó Stefan, preocupado por su amigo y lo alicaído que le notaba. - ¿Quieres qué avise a alguien? Seguro que los chicos se apuntan a verte.  
- Díselo a quién quieras menos a Kath. – se encogió de hombros Damon sin que le importase demasiado en realidad.

Stefan aprovechó que había sacado el tema Katherine para decirle lo que nunca encontraba ocasión de decirle.

- Me ha estado preguntando por ti. Quiere hablar Damon, pedirte perdón.  
- Pero yo no quiero verla. – negó el chico con seriedad, apretando con fuerza la mandíbula.  
- La engañaste. – le recordó Stefan algo inseguro, tenían el acuerdo tácito de no sacar el tema, no lo habían hablado desde que ocurrió.  
- Sabes que eso no es verdad, para engañarla primero hubiéramos tenido que tener una relación. – replicó Damon de forma automática y se llevó la mano a la base del cuello, cubriendo parte del lateral con la palma. – Además eso no justifica lo que me hizo después.  
- Lo sé. – suspiró Stefan. – Lo entiendo, Katherine prohibidísima, ¿algo más?

Colgaron pocos minutos después y Damon se metió directamente en la cama tras darse una ducha. No salió de la habitación hasta la noche cuando bajó a cenar con Liz, Caroline y la nueva pareja de huéspedes de mediana edad que habían llegado al mediodía. Se marchó con Caroline poco después de terminar.

Le dio un poco de conversación intrascendente mientras ella le guiaba a la plaza principal del pueblo, el lugar donde tenía lugar la fiesta. El ayuntamiento había montado una gran barra en un intento de tener controlado el consumo de alcohol y un grupo local ya había tomado el escenario que habían preparado para esa noche y cada uno de los viernes siguientes.

- Mira, están allí. – Caroline se apoyó en su hombro para hacerse oír por encima de la música. – Ah bien, no somos los últimos. Ven, te los presentaré.

Damon la siguió automáticamente mientras escaneaba a la gente que ocupaba la plaza buscando a la persona que de verdad le interesaba. Se detuvo de golpe cuando casi chocó con Caroline y se vio obligado a fijarse en las dos chicas y un chico a los que estaba saludando, todos un poco más jóvenes que él.

- Este es Damon, el chico de la pensión del que os hablé. Ellos son Kol y Meredith. – señaló al único chico, que rodeaba la cintura de la chica de pelo castaño con un brazo. Ellos le saludaron amablemente estrechándole la mano. – Y Rebekah.  
- Pero todos me llaman Beckah. – se adelantó ella, una chica rubia que a Damon le resultó ligeramente familiar hasta que cayó. La había visto antes con Elena, marchándose juntas en un coche.

Caroline esperó hasta que Rebekah terminó de darle a Damon dos besos para preguntar por los que faltaban.

- ¿Y tus hermanos?  
- Nick aún no ha llegado pero prometió que se pasaría. La parejita está allí. – señaló un punto a sus espaldas y tanto Damon como Caroline siguieron la dirección de su índice con la mirada.

El chico tuvo problemas para controlarse, tuvo que morderse el labio con fuerza y apretar los puños para no delatarse a sí mismo cuando vio a Elena y otro chico bailando muy pegados cerca del escenario. En ese momento entendió lo que había espantando tanto a la chica esa mañana. Estaba muy claro que no le importaba besar al chico que le acompañaba, justo como estaba haciendo ahora.

Se quedó tan bloqueado por lo que acababa de descubrir que se perdió parte de la conversación.

- Iré a avisarles para que saluden. – dijo Rebekah y fue hacia ellos entre la gente.

Le dio un golpecito al chico en el hombro y ambos se acercaron más para poder escucharse. El chico asintió, le susurró algo a Elena antes de darle un suave beso en los labios y tirar de ella manteniendo firmemente el brazo alrededor de su cintura.

- Mi hermano Elijah y su novia Elena. – explicó Rebekah cuando los alcanzó, señalando a la pareja que caminaba tras ella.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 7

La sorpresa de Elena por ver encontrarse de repente con Damon no tuvo nada que envidiar a la del chico cuando la vio bailando con su novio. Sintiéndose muy nerviosa de repente se acercó un poco más a Elijah tratando de que éste no notara nada raro.

- Es Damon, el amigo de Caroline. – continuó Rebekah con las presentaciones.  
- Encantado. – sonrió Elijah tendiéndole la mano.  
- Igualmente. – mintió Damon sin que le quedase otro remedio que aceptarla cuando lo que en verdad deseaba era arrancarle la otra mano para que dejase de tocar a Elena delante de él. No quiso ni pensar en lo que harían cuando no había nadie delante.

Elena aprovechó los instantes en que ellos se saludaron para pensar que hacer. Tenía dos opciones: confesar que ya le conocía o fingir que era la primera vez que lo veía como todos los demás. Estuvo a punto de decantarse por esta última pero cambió de idea en el último momento. No había hecho nada malo y tampoco tenía nada de malo que hubiera conocido ya a Damon.

- No esperaba verte por aquí.  
- Bueno, nadie me dijo que hubiera una fiesta. – contestó Damon ocultando las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros y fulminándola con una intensa mirada.  
- No pensé que te fuesen estas cosas. – replicó Elena mientras todos los demás esbozaban idénticas expresiones de confusión.  
- ¿Ya os conocéis? – interrumpió Caroline.  
- Sí, me encontré con Elena cuando el día que llegué y fue quién me indicó como llegar a la pensión de tu madre. – el chico se giró un poco para contestarla, manteniendo un ojo puesto en Elena y su reacción.

Acababa de darle la oportunidad perfecta para que negase todo lo que había pasado entre ellos a su novio pero no contaba con que para la chica no hubiese significado lo mismo que para él.

- Y también es el nuevo profesor de buceo, cariño. – le dijo Elena a Elijah, acariciándole el brazo y demostrándole así a Damon que no tenía nada que esconder. – Tu madre me pidió que le enseñará donde son las clases y nos hemos visto un par de veces por eso.  
- ¿Tú eres el nuevo profesor? Qué bien. – le sonrió Rebekah antes de que Damon pudiera comentar algo.

El chico recordó perfectamente aquella conversación en el barco de Elena cuando ella le aconsejó que tuviera cuidado con lo que decía y con quién, después de que hubiera llamado bruja a la cuñada de la chica. Una metedura más de pata de la que ahora era consciente, como la de haberla besado. Sintió la repentina necesidad de alejarse de allí y utilizó la excusa de ir a por algo de beber para él y Caroline, que habían llegado los últimos, sin dejar que la chica se la pagase como agradecimiento por haberle invitado al grupo.

Para cuando volvió la pareja de Elijah y Elena habían vuelto a alejarse y se dijo a sí mismo que solo se quería un rato con los otros y se marcharía en cuanto no pareciera descortés. Hablando con ellos descubrió que no era el único que empezaría un nuevo trabajo en el puerto el lunes. Esther había contratado a Kol para que llevase y trajese en barco tanto a Damon como a sus alumnos durante las clases.

Después del jarro de agua fría que había sido para él lo de Elena ese descubrimiento fue algo positivo, al menos conocería a alguien y Kol no parecía mal chico. Era mucho más hablador que Meredith, su novia, y algo bromista. Damon se encontró varias veces sonriendo sin darse cuenta. A pesar de todo ninguno de aquellos jóvenes le caía mal.

- Voy a por otra, ¿queréis algo? – preguntó cuando hubo apurado su vaso, de plástico ya que no estaban permitidos los de cristal ni las botellas, de cerveza.

Todos negaron y Damon los dejó hablando de sus cosas. El chico se tomó su tiempo para volver, yendo a sentarse en un pequeño bordillo que estaba tras la parte más concurrida por las parejas de mediana edad, a la derecha del escenario y no demasiado cerca de él. Desde allí podía ver perfectamente a Elena con ese tal Elijah y se torturó con la visión de los dos juntos mientras se bebía la cerveza a pequeños sorbos.

- Veo que ya lo has descubierto. – una voz conocida le hizo dar un respingo y dejó de observar a la pareja para ver como Ric tomaba asiento junto a su lado. Como él, el profesor de historia también sujetaba su propia bebida.  
- Podías habérmelo dicho en vez de andarte con rodeos: te vas a quemar, te vas a quemar. – protestó Damon haciendo aspavientos con su mano libre.  
- Iba a hacerlo pero Elena volvió y te fuiste con ella. – le recordó.  
- Eso fue el primer día. – se habían visto varias veces tras el descubrimiento de las marcas de la moneda en casa de Ric, mientras Damon esperaba a que llegasen los equipos de submarinismo para poder volver a salir con Elena, y ni siquiera el profesor de historia había conseguido sacar nada de ellas.  
- Como no la nombraste ni venías con ella pensé que ya te lo habría contado. – se defendió él.  
- Hubiera sido lo normal. – musitó Damon. - ¿No es ningún secreto, no? – preguntó un poco más alto, ya que eso explicaría que Elena no se lo hubiera dicho.  
- Me temo que no. Lo siento. – le confirmó Ric.

Damon bajó la cabeza apenado y durante un par de minutos se dedicaron a hacerse compañía mientras bebían en silencio. Hasta que Ric llamó la atención de Damon y le ofreció su bebida para hacer un brindis.

- Por las chicas Gilbert y su poder sobre los hombres. – propuso y Damon se le quedó mirando fijamente.

Acabó enarcando una ceja en una muda pregunta silenciosa desviando la mirada levemente hacia Elena.

- ¡Tío! – protestó Ric soltándole un codazo en las costillas que le dejó sin aire. – No me refería a Elena, ese es tu desengaño.  
- ¿Y el tuyo? – preguntó Damon cuando recuperó el aire.

Ric miró para otro lado y el chico tuvo la impresión de que estaba suspirando profundamente.

- El mío se llama Jenna. – acabó confesando.

Elena y Elijah volvieron al rato con el grupo y la chica se sintió aliviada al no ver a Damon allí. El chico había desaparecido media hora antes y ninguno sabía dónde estaba, como les informó Rebekah cuando su hermano preguntó por el nuevo. Elijah no le dio más importancia y se puso a hablar con Kol sobre los fichajes que estaban haciendo sus equipos preferidos de baloncesto.

- Voy a por un refresco, ¿vale Eli? – le dijo a su novio.  
- Espera, voy contigo cariño. – dijo el chico atentamente.  
- No hace falta, quédate. – le interrumpió antes de que pudiera decirle a Kol que seguían luego.  
- No importa, no quiero que vayas sola.  
- Yo la acompaño, Eli. – se acercó Rebekah, entrelazando un brazo con el de su amiga.

Elijah consultó a su novia con la mirada y la dejó ir cuando ella asintió. Volvió a su conversación sobre baloncesto con Kol mientras ambas chicas se dirigían a la barra.

- Qué calladito te lo tenías, ¿eh? – preguntó Rebekah en voz baja y tono de complicidad mientras esperaban.  
- ¿El qué? – preguntó Elena sin entender.  
- Pues a ese bombón, Elenita. – respondió la rubia poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
- Ah Damon.  
- ¿Solo dices eso? Como se nota que estás enamorada y no tienes ojos para nadie más. – negó con la cabeza. – Podías haberte acordado un poco de mí y habérmelo presentado.  
- No caí Beckah, tampoco le conozco tanto y es un poco rarito. – trató de escabullirse Elena.

Su amiga aceptó la explicación y se marchó a saludar a una antigua compañera de del instituto. Elena no se llevaba muy bien con aquella chica y prefirió quedarse en la barra ya que aún no había conseguido su bebida. Volvió a intentarlo sin mucho éxito.

- Perdona, una cerveza y una cocacola. – pidió la persona que se acababa de colocar junto a ella, dejando un billete sobre la barra y manteniendo la mano encima. Milagrosamente la chica que atendía la barra le hizo caso y en breve ambos tuvieron sus vasos enfrente.  
- Gracias Damon.  
- ¿Sabes? Podías habérmelo dicho. – Elena se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos y descubrió que Damon la miraba entrecerrando los suyos con los labios apretados en una fina línea. – En vez de salir corriendo. O mejor, antes. Siempre me han dicho que no sé ser sutil, Elena. Sabías tan bien como yo que estaba flirteando contigo.  
- Pero yo contigo no. – respondió la chica en voz baja.

Damon suspiró y se revolvió el pelo con ambas manos. Elena sintió una punzada de culpabilidad en el pecho al verle así.

- Y si me hubieras dicho que tenías novio hubiera dejado de intentarlo. Era así de fácil. – respondió el chico en tono apagado. - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – preguntó después de un minuto de silencio en el que Elena no fue capaz de contestarle.  
- Porque no voy presentándome así: hola, soy Elena Gilbert, tengo 23 años, vivo en Mystic Falls y salgo con Elijah Mikaelson, ¿y tú? – respondió. - No es algo que me pareció que tuvieras que saber.  
- ¿Ni siquiera después de besarte? – preguntó Damon irónicamente alzando una ceja, aunque tuvo la precaución de acercarse a ella y susurrar para que nadie más lo oyera.  
- ¡Cállate! – enfatizó Elena, dándole un golpe en el brazo izquierdo, el que el propio cuerpo del chico tapaba de la visión de los demás.

La chica miró a su alrededor y suspiró aliviada al ver que nadie les prestaba atención.

- Simplemente pensé que si no te seguía el juego lo terminarías pillando, pareces un chico listo. – se disculpó en voz baja. – No quería hacer las cosas incómodas entre nosotros, lo pasé bien cuando buceamos y ayudándote con lo de la moneda, pero como amigos. Siento mucho el malentendido, Damon.  
- ¿Malentendido? Si te quedaste en la playa conmigo y dormimos juntos. – preguntó el chico claramente confundido, Elena se sintió aún peor, como si hubiera jugado con él en vez de intentar ayudarle.  
- Porque estabas mal. – le recordó la chica. – No me pareció bien dejarte allí solo estando tan triste. Es lo que hacen los amigos.  
- ¿Amigos? – repitió Damon como si no conociera el significado de esa palabra.  
- Sí Damon, amigos. – le recalcó Elena, rozándole despacio el brazo porque los ojos del chico indicaban que ahora mismo estaba muy lejos de allí.

Damon tembló ligeramente y bajó la cabeza para recomponerse. Dio un paso atrás, respetando por primera vez el espacio personal de la chica y cuando volvió a alzar la cabeza se esforzó por sonreír.

- Claro, amigos, está bien. – respondió sin que la sonrisa alcanzase sus apagados ojos.

Cogió su vaso dispuesto a irse pero Elena le detuvo.

- ¿Cuánto te debo? – preguntó, refiriéndose al refresco que Damon había pedido por ella.  
- Nada, por los paseos en barco. – se encogió de hombros el chico. – Si eso es todo…  
- Sobre lo del beso, te lo agradecería mucho si no se lo dijeras a nadie. – le pidió avergonzada, incapaz de mirarle a los ojos.  
- Nadie lo sabrá por mí, será nuestro secreto. – le aseguró Damon. – Buenas noches Elena. – se despidió, asegurándose de darle la espalda.  
- Adiós Damon. – dijo ella dejándole ir.

Por unos segundos le siguió con los ojos, sin querer hacer caso de la imagen con la que su cerebro se empeñaba en comparar a Damon por lo como había transcurrido la conversación: un cachorrito apaleado y abandonado. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Elijah iba hacia ella y se apresuró a coger el vaso de refresco, que ya no le apetecía, para ir en su encuentro.

- Tardabas mucho. – se quejó Elijah, rodeando su cintura con los brazos.  
- Perdona, estaba hablando con Damon. Creo que ya se iba. – añadió por la forma tan tajante con la que el chico se había despedido.  
- Vayamos a decírselo a los demás, estaban preguntándose donde se había metido. – dijo Elijah no muy contento con la forma de marcharse del chico, ya dirigiéndola suavemente hacia ellos.

Ninguno de los dos miró ni una sola vez en la dirección por la que se había marchado Damon, por eso no vieron que el chico ya no estaba solo. Pensativo por lo que acababa de hablar con Elena y preguntándose si había visto fantasmas donde no los había, Damon no miraba por donde iba. Tropezó derramando toda la cerveza sobre la otra persona, que también le tiró a él parte de su vaso encima sin querer.

- Mierda, perdona, lo siento mucho. Ha sido culpa mía. – se disculpó Damon enseguida.  
- No pasa nada, no te preocupes.

El chico reconoció la voz y se relajó un poco porque fuese alguien conocido.

- Eso no va a salir. – le advirtió a Rebekah, que intentaba limpiarse con una toallita húmeda que había sacado de su bolso.  
- Me temo que llevas razón. – aceptó la chica resignada, limpiándose al menos el alcohol de las manos.  
- Lo siento mucho. – volvió a disculparse Damon apenado. – Si puedo compensarte de alguna forma.  
- Tú también te has manchado. – indicó Rebekah señalando su camisa. – No ha sido solo culpa tuya. Ya sé, como los dos tenemos que cambiarnos ¿por qué no me acompañas y te presto algo mientras lo lavamos? – le propuso tomándole de la mano. - Si no lo hacemos pronto no se quitará la mancha.

Damon dudó, leyendo perfectamente sus intenciones ocultas pero no había nada que le impidiera acostarse con ella, estaba algo borracho y realmente necesitaba divertirse un rato.

- Cuanto antes mejor, ¿no? – le dedicó su sonrisa más provocadora a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo.  
- Vámonos. – sonrió Rebekah y tiró de su mano para llevarle a su casa lo más rápido posible.

* * *

___**En el pasado…**_

Damon esperaba pacientemente en la cocina, sentado y con un codo apoyado en la mesa sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su chica de la ventana, que estaba preparando la comida.

- ¿No te aburres? – le preguntó ella un rato después, girándose brevemente mientras cocinaba.  
- No, para nada. – respondió el chico embelesado.

La habitación olía maravillosamente bien y Damon sentía una calidez templándole el cuerpo que poco tenía que ver con los rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana e iluminaban la cocina. Apoyó la cabeza en la palma de la mano que tenía sobre la mesa e inspiró con fuerza para llenarse los pulmones con el aroma de la comida y el propio de la chica.

- ¿Te queda mucho? – preguntó con los ojos cerrados.  
- Sí que te estás aburriendo. – comprendió la chica y bajó la cabeza apenada.

Le dio los últimos toques a la comida y se asomó a la puerta que comunicaba con el resto de la casa para comprobar que su padre no estuviera por allí. Habían pasado un par de días desde que se habían besado por primera vez en la cocina y tras hablarlo, habían decidido que lo mejor por ahora era mantenerlo en secreto. Damon no quería que la relacionasen con él y tuviera problemas cuando ellos dieran el golpe y se marcharan. Por su parte la chica no quería enfrentarse a la reacción de su padre, un hombre bastante conservador, y a la del resto del pueblo si se supiera que tenía algo con el joven capitán que habían rescatado.

- No es eso. – Damon la atrajo hacia su regazo en cuanto ella se acercó lo suficiente y hundió la cara en la curva del delicado cuello femenino, inundándose de su aroma. – Quiero enseñarte algo, ¿tenemos tiempo?  
- Un poco. – respondió ella, abrazándole con fuerza como si creyera que no era real y que iba a desvanecerse entre sus dedos. La herida de Damon estaba ya cicatrizada y bastante bien, el chico apenas se quejaba ya de ella.  
- Entonces vamos, no hay tiempo que perder. – la apremió él.

La besó fugazmente en los labios antes de levantarse, tratando de poner todos sus sentimientos en ese contacto. No podría ni tocarla en cuanto estuviesen fuera de la casa. Ella le detuvo cogiéndole tímidamente del lateral de la camisa, sacándosela un poco del pantalón.

- Espera. – le pidió llevando la mano a su mejilla, acariciándole notando el roce con la barba incipiente del chico. Se entretuvo así, delineando los rasgos del atractivo rostro de Damon hasta que él le sujetó suavemente la mano y se la llevó a los labios para darle un beso en el dorso.  
- ¿Vamos, ragazza?  
- Vamos. – cedió ella.

Caminaron separados por un paso de distancia durante el breve trayecto hacia el muelle. Allí Damon tomó la iniciativa y se fue derecho a su barco.

- ¿Querías verlo, no? – preguntó girándose hacia ella con los brazos extendidos en cruz y los ojos chispeantes por la entusiasmada reacción de ella.  
- ¿En serio puedo? – dudó la chica.  
- Por supuesto ragazza. – sonrió Damon y le hizo gestos para que se acercara.

Él fue el primero en subir, sintiéndose en casa en el instante en que notó el suave y acostumbrado balanceo del barco bajo sus pies. Después ayudó a la chica a subir y actuó como un perfecto cicerone detallándole cada parte del barco mientras se lo iba enseñando con cuidado de no molestar a los hombres que trabajan allí.

Algunos eran del pueblo pero la mayoría eran de la tripulación para poder controlar que no vieran nada que no debían. Los hombres de Damon no se acercaron al verle ni festejaron que estuviera allí, le saludaban serios y continuaban con su trabajo, intercambiando con él miradas cargadas de intención. En silencio todos se alegraban y le preguntaban cuando se marcharían del pueblo, en alto apenas le dirigían más de dos palabras.

Como siempre, Enzo fue la excepción a ese comportamiento. Él estaba al tanto de la relación de su amigo con la chica, los había pillado de nuevo hablando juntos en la cama del cuarto que ocupaba Damon y después Damon la había besado como despedida.

- Te lo robo un momento. – sonrió a la chica y después se llevó a Damon al camarote del capitán, donde nadie les escucharía.

Dejaron la puerta entreabierta para poder ver a la chica, que se había apoyado sobre la borde para admirar el pueblo visto desde el barco.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre traerla aquí? – le reprochó Enzo, hablando en voz baja para mayor seguridad.  
- Le gusta, ¿no lo ves? – sonrió Damon mirándola concentrado.  
- Lo veo, pero piensa. – le dio un golpecito en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. - Esto no es permanente, Damon. Cada día que pasa es más difícil mantener las apariencias. Jack es el único que sigue necesitando las visitas del médico, nos iremos en cuanto el barco esté listo. ¿Qué vas a hacer con ella? – le preguntó directo al grano, preocupado por Damon desde que había visto como se estaba pillando por esa chica.  
- No lo he pensado. – reconoció el capitán encogiéndose de hombros.  
- Te estás arriesgando demasiado, si le has dicho hasta tu nombre.  
- Y volvería a decírselo pero eso no significa que vaya a traicionaros. Nos marcharemos de aquí como acordamos en cuanto todo esté listo. – dijo en un tono que a su amigo no le quedó ninguna duda de que cumpliría. Damon nunca abandonaba un objetivo. – Ella es asunto mío, yo me encargaré. Ahora cuéntame cómo está el barco.

Hablaron unos minutos más antes de que Enzo se despidiera con el acertado consejo de que no metiera a la chica en el camarote si no quería que todos murmurasen sobre lo que estarían haciendo allí. De todas formas Damon la llevó al camarote para enseñárselo brevemente pero dejó la puerta abierta para que los vieran. Después continuaron recorriendo el barco hasta que llegó la hora de irse.

A pesar de que ya estaba más recuperado, Damon seguía comiendo solo en su cuarto de la planta superior, dejando que la chica y su padre comieran juntos en familia. Esta vez apenas tocó el plato, tenía un nudo en el estómago por culpa de lo que había sentido al pisar de nuevo su barco y, sobre todo, no podía quitarse las palabras de Enzo de la cabeza.

¿Qué iba a hacer con su chica de la ventana cuando llegase el momento de marcharse? ¿Hasta cuándo podrían seguir como estaban ahora? ¿Seguiría tratándole ella igual si supiera que era un pirata? Por primera vez en su vida tenía miedo de adivinar las respuestas a esas preguntas.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 8

Rebekah se movió en sueños y despertó al notar completamente vacío el lugar en la cama que debería ocupar el cuerpo desnudo y caliente del chico con el que había estado toda la noche.

- ¿Te he despertado? Lo siento. – se disculpó Damon, que llevaba puestos los vaqueros y estaba recogiendo el resto de su ropa del suelo de la habitación.  
- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó Rebekah, frotándose los ojos para espabilarse.  
- Temprano, puedes seguir durmiendo. – respondió el chico abrochándose la camisa, después se agachó para ponerse las botas y los calcetines.  
- ¿Ya te vas?  
- Tengo que hacer algunas cosas y necesito ducharme antes. – mintió Damon sin ser capaz de mirarla.  
- Puedes ducharte aquí.

Damon levantó la cabeza para rechazar la invitación pero tuvo que tragar saliva cuando vio que Rebekah había dejado caer la sábana con que se cubría y le sonreía insinuante. Su cuerpo reaccionó y tuvo que pestañear rápidamente para aclararse las ideas.

- No puedo, de verdad. No… - dudó antes de continuar, incorporándose. – no quiero que tu madre me pille aquí. Ya me tiene bastante "cariño" sin que sepa esto. – dijo con cara de circunstancias.

Rebekah disfrutaba haciendo enfadar a su madre pero sabía que no sería prudente para nadie más hacerlo. Esther tenía bastante poder en el pueblo y no dudaba en utilizarlo cuando lo consideraba necesario.

- Está bien. – cedió con gesto de pena y volvió a taparse con la sábana. - ¿No me das un beso de buenos días al menos?  
Damon se tensó visiblemente ante ese comentario y dio un paso atrás.  
- Los dos estuvimos de acuerdo, solo es un rollo de una noche, sin compromiso. – se defendió nervioso, negando con la cabeza.

Rebekah le miró extrañada por su reacción, cualquiera diría que Damon acababa de ver un fantasma porque se había puesto incluso un poco pálido.

- Sí, lo sé. Solo es un beso para despedir la noche.  
- Ya es de día. – se negó Damon en redondo señalando la ventana por la que se colaba el sol que brillaba fuera.  
- Espera, que te acompaño a la puerta.  
- No es necesario.

Damon salió a un amplio pasillo que continuaba tanto por la izquierda como por la derecha y no supo qué dirección tomar. Le dolía un poco la cabeza por culpa del alcohol que había tomado la noche anterior, y siendo sincero no se había fijado demasiado en el camino por el que le había llevado Rebekah. No le quedó más remedio que esperar a que la chica se vistiera y le acompañara.

La casa le pareció más grande de lo que recordaba, una auténtica mansión. Rebekah le explicó que su familia no solía madrugar y que seguramente no tendría ningún problema de encontrarse con nadie. O al menos, eso fue lo que ocurrió hasta que le abrió la puerta de la entrada.

Damon y Rebekah se encontraron de bruces con Elena, que llevaba ropa deportiva del mismo tipo que la del día que Damon la conoció. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta y estaba algo sudorosa porque venía de correr.

- Perdón. – se disculpó la chica claramente sorprendida, mirándolos alternativamente. – Si molesto me doy otra vuelta. – ofreció, señalando hacia el jardín.  
- Tranquila Elena, Damon ya se iba. – respondió Rebekah.  
- Sí, hasta luego chicas. – se despidió él, incómodo por el encontronazo y se dirigió hacia la entrada.

- ¿Y mi hermano? ¿Está despierto? – escuchó que preguntaba Rebekah a sus espaldas.  
- No cuando me he levantado. – Damon aceleró el paso ante la respuesta de Elena, que implicaba que había pasado la noche allí, con su novio.

Por suerte para él, las chicas cerraron la puerta al entrar. Rebekah acompañó a Elena porque la habitación de su hermano Elijah estaba en el mismo pasillo que la suya, igual que la de su otro hermano Klaus.

- Llevabas razón con Damon, sí que es un poco rarito. – le comentó Rebekah sin que Elena tuviera que preguntar. – Pero está muy bueno. – añadió, metiéndose en su habitación.

Damon se tomó su tiempo para llegar a la pensión, en parte porque quería que el aire libre le despejase la mente y en parte porque aún no conocía bien el pueblo y se equivocó de camino. Cuando al fin llegó al familiar edificio en el que se hospedaba, distinguió una figura aún más familiar sentada sobre el capó de su Camaro.

Sonrió y echó a correr hacia el coche.

- Buenos días, Willy Fog. – le saludó Stefan, quitándose los auriculares en cuanto le vio venir.  
- ¿No es muy temprano para ti, Bella Durmiente? – contento por ver a su amigo, Damon le devolvió el saludo.

Stefan sonrió al notarle más animado que la última vez que hablaron por teléfono y bajó del coche de un salto.

- Tenía que rescatar a un amigo en problemas. – le contestó.  
- ¿Ahora haces el papel de príncipe?  
- ¿Ves algún otro por aquí?  
- No veo a ninguno aquí. – respondió Damon y ya no pudo seguir conteniendo la risa.

Stefan se unió a sus carcajadas y los dos amigos rieron juntos durante un buen rato.

- ¿Qué haces aquí fuera? – preguntó Damon cuando se recuperó del ataque de risa, sintiéndose mejor por lo poco que llevaban de conversación.  
- Es pronto, no quería molestar. Esperaba para preguntar por ti.  
- Vamos arriba, anda. – le invitó, indicándole que le siguiera y dirigiéndose a la entrada trasera por la que Liz le había pedido que entrara cuando volviera tarde.

Ambos chicos entraron en silencio y, siguiendo el ejemplo de Damon, Stefan se descalzó para hacer el menor ruido posible. Le siguió escaleras arriba y observó atentamente el interior de la habitación que Damon abrió con una llave que sacó de un bolsillo.

- No está nada mal. – comentó, acercándose a la ventana para ver las vistas.

Damon ya había soltado sus botas por cualquier rincón y se había quitado la camisa cuando habló.

- Voy a darme una ducha, no tardaré.  
- Noche movidita, ¿eh? – sonrió Stefan.  
- Ahora te cuento. – suspiró el chico.

Se quitó el colgante con la moneda y se lo lanzó a Stefan, que había mostrado bastante interés en ver el famoso doblón. Cogió algo de ropa limpia para cambiarse, el neceser y una toalla, y salió de la habitación para entrar en el baño de enfrente.

Volvió unos minutos después, descalzo, con el pelo y revuelto, y llevando solo unos pantalones cortos deportivos. Stefan se había acomodado en su sitio en la ventana, por lo que Damon se dejó caer en el puff que estaba al lado tras dejar sus cosas en su sitio.

- ¿Qué te parece? – preguntó, señalando el doblón que Stefan estaba examinando con cuidado.  
- Una pasada. – se lo devolvió su amigo y le observó atentamente mientras se lo colocaba. – Estás hecho polvo, ¿eh?

Damon suspiró por toda respuesta y se encogió hasta hundirse en el puff.

- Me tienes que presentar a esa tal Elena, quiero conocer a la chica que ha dejado a Damon Salvatore en este estado por haberlo rechazado. – trató de bromear Stefan para animarle.  
- Si quieres te presento a su novio también. – respondió Damon en tono irónico.  
- ¿Novio? – se extrañó Stefan, dejando las bromas aparte.

Desanimado, Damon le contó todo lo que había descubierto la noche anterior y como había terminado tomando una decisión que ya no le parecía tan buena idea como en ese momento.

- Tío, ¿no has aprendido nada de lo de Katherine? – le regañó su amigo al escuchar que se había enrollado con Rebekah, la hermana del novio de Elena.  
- Necesitaba sacarme a Elena de la cabeza como fuera y solo ha sido un rollo de una noche. – se defendió Damon.  
- Eso lo he oído antes. – replicó Stefan, poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
- No va a volver a pasar. – aseguró. – No quiero otra Katherine dos, ya me entiendes.  
- Claro, porque me voy a encargar de ello. Tenía el presentimiento de que me necesitabas.  
- ¿Cuánto te vas a quedar? Es fin de semana, seguro que hay bastante trabajo.  
- Pedí algunos favores y cambié algunos turnos, hasta el lunes por la tarde no tengo que estar en el zoo.  
- Genial. – se alegró Damon porque era más tiempo del que esperaba. – Te quedas aquí, hay habitaciones libres. – decidió por su amigo, poniéndose en pie ya que era hora de desayunar. – Hablaré con Liz.  
- No vas a pagar por mí. – le advirtió Stefan que le conocía de sobra, levantándose y saliendo tras Damon escaleras abajo.

Al final Damon acabó saliéndose con la suya con la excusa de que Stefan estaba siempre ahí cuando le necesitaba y que necesitaba el dinero más que él. Liz se mostró encantada por tener otro huésped, aunque solo fuese por un fin de semana y al igual que había hecho con Damon, adoptó a Stefan bajo su protección.

Caroline bajó más tarde por la fiesta de la noche anterior, cuando los dos chicos estaban a punto de irse. Por eso Damon solo hizo una breve presentación entre su amigo y ella, y se marchó con Stefan antes de que pudiera preguntarle por su huida de la fiesta. Quería mostrarle a Stefan el pueblo que tan fascinado le tenía y tal vez llevarle a ver a Ric para ponerle al día entre los dos de la investigación que estaban haciendo con la moneda. Quizá Stefan pudiera ayudarles a ver algo que se les había pasado.

Ni se le pasó por la cabeza incluir a Elena en el plan. Estar con ella ahora que sabía que tenía novio sería demasiado incómodo y desde el principio había utilizado la investigación como un método más para acercarse a ella. Consideraba que Elena ya había cumplido su parte al llevarle hasta Ric, no creía que pudiera ayudar más.

El domingo, Elena, Rebekah, Caroline y Meredith se reunieron en la playa. Llevaban ya un rato tomando el sol y hablando, terminando de ponerse al día, cuando vieron caras conocidas cerca.

- Anda, mirad quién está ahí. – señaló Rebekah con disimulo, haciendo que los ojos de todas se dirigieran hacia Damon y su acompañante, que se estaban acomodando cerca de la orilla, a cierta distancia de ellas. - ¿Quién es el otro?  
- Un amigo que ha venido a verle. – respondió Caroline, encantada por poder aportar nueva información. – Se llama Stefan, también se queda donde mi madre.  
- Que raro, si no me dijo nada. – se extrañó Rebekah, que no dejaba de comerse a Damon con la mirada sin ningún tipo de disimulo.

Caroline hacía lo mismo, mientras que Elena se esforzaba en no mirar al chico y como Meredith estaba muy feliz con Kol, tampoco les prestaba mucha atención a ninguno de los dos chicos.

- ¿Y cuándo querías que te lo dijera? Si le viste cuanto, ¿media hora? Porque no estuvo más que eso con nosotros antes de largarse.  
- ¿Y dónde y con quién crees que se largó? – insinuó Rebekah, captando la atención de todo el grupo.

Al instante Meredith y Caroline se acercaron más a su amiga en busca de cotilleos y a Elena no le quedó más remedio que imitarlas. Con las cabezas muy juntas las cuatro chicas empezaron a hablar en susurros.

- Si no lleva tu marca. – protestó Caroline, observándole atentamente ya que su amiga tenía la costumbre de hacerles uno o más chupetones a los chicos con los que estaba. Sus esperanzas de tener algo con Damon se resquebrajaron. El código de amigas impedía que tuviera algo con él si ya lo había tenido con una de ellas, y de todas formas el amigo de Damon no estaba nada mal. Tenía que enterarse de si estaba soltero y si iba a venir más veces.  
- No me dejó, fue muy específico: "nada de marcas de ningún tipo". – intentó imitar su voz, ignorando la parte en que Damon también había insistido muchas veces en que solo era un rollo de una noche. – Como dijo Elena, es raro. Tiene suerte de estar tan bueno.

Elena había sido la primera en llamar a Damon raro y aún sentía mala conciencia por ello, no le gustaba la forma en que Rebekah iba pregonándolo a los cuatro vientos. Tampoco era que el comportamiento del chico ayudase demasiado. Al mirar de reojo en su dirección, lo vio arrodillado en la orilla con lo que parecía una pila de globos de agua al lado y llenando más.

- … además tiene esa marca en el cuello. – Rebekah continuaba hablando y Elena se había perdido parte de la conversación. Volvió a prestar atención cuando su amiga se dirigió directamente a ella. - ¿Tú se la has visto, Elena?  
- ¿El qué? – preguntó algo perdida.  
- La cicatriz que tiene en el cuello.  
- No.  
- No quiso decirme como se la había hecho, pero para mí que es por un corte.  
- Se la habrá hecho afeitándose. – le quitó importancia Meredith.  
- No. Créeme, tengo dos hermanos y sé como son los cortes al afeitarse, y ese era distinto… y más grande. Además lo tiene justo en la base del cuello, en el lateral, un sitio raro para afeitarse, ¿no? – comentó misteriosamente. - Ya te la enseñaré mañana, cuando vayamos a lo del buceo. A ver qué opinas. – le dijo a Elena.

Por suerte para la chica cambiaron de tema y Elena pudo dedicarse a pensar que haría al día siguiente cuando se encontrara con Damon en el puerto. Tenía el presentimiento de que al chico no le iba a gustar demasiado que fuese una alumna de sus clases. Como si no hubiera fastidiado ya bastante las cosas con él.

_**En el pasado…**_

Al día siguiente de haberle mostrado su barco a su ángel particular, como Damon denominaba siempre en su mente a la chica de la ventana, el pirata empezó a salir solo durante unas horas todas las mañanas. Recorría el pueblo y después se dirigía hacia los acantilados, en cuya cima se encontraba con Enzo. Su amigo utilizaba otro camino para poder reunirse con su capitán sin que nadie lo supiera.

Tenían listo el plan de huida, que Enzo tenía que comunicar al resto de la tripulación, y un par más de emergencia por si acaso. Eso se lo había enseñado el anterior capitán del Lady Ontrouw, era importante tener siempre más de una opción y ambos chicos lo habían aprendido a rajatabla.

También aprovechaban para ejercitarse. Damon era quién más lo necesitaba al haber estado enfermo y Enzo no desaprovechaba ninguna oportunidad de meterse con él. Esta vez estaban peleando con espadas y Enzo lo había acorralado hasta que Damon tropezó con una roca, que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espinilla, y cayó de espaldas.

- Muerto. – sonrió Enzo apuntándole con su espada, procurando mantenerla a un par de centímetros del pecho de su amigo.

Ambos se habían quitado las camisas y estaban sudando, además de jadear por la intensidad de la pelea.

- Ha sido suerte y lo sabes. – se defendió Damon, no queriendo reconocer la derrota.

Intentó extender la mano disimuladamente para coger la espada de donde había caído. Enzo soltó una carcajada mientras negaba con la cabeza y con un rápido movimiento de la muñeca le hizo un arañazo en el pecho para que se estuviera quieto.

- Reconócelo y te dejo levantarte. – se regodeó Enzo.  
- Ha sido suerte. – repitió Damon, apretando los labios.  
- Sí sí, lo que tú digas. ¿Cómo iba a reconocer el gran capitán Salvatore que ha sido vencido? – le insistió.  
- Ya vale. – Damon trató de levantarse pero Enzo se lo impidió con la espada.  
- Reconóceloooo.

Enzo le marcó en el brazo cuando se negó a contestar, con otro leve arañazo como el de antes.

- Enzo… - le advirtió Damon con voz grave, mirándose la herida, que era tan leve que ni había llegado a sangrar.  
- ¿Qué pasa Damon? – respondió el chico en tono inocente, regocijándose en tenerle a sus pies y moviendo la espada en el aire, amenazándole de nuevo. - ¿Es demasiado para ti? ¿El gran capitán pirata no es capaz de aceptar la derrota? – se burló. – Da gracias a que sea yo y no uno de esos malditos ingleses, estarían encantados de colgarte.

Damon se puso tenso de golpe y apartó la punta de la espada con la mano sin preocuparse por si su amigo le atacaba.

- ¿No has oído algo? – preguntó serio, señalando hacia unos arbustos cercanos.

Antes de que Enzo pudiera responder, los arbustos se agitaron y ambos chicos salieron disparados en esa dirección. Como Damon tenía que levantarse del suelo, llegó cuando su amigo y mano derecha había atrapado e inmovilizado al intruso contra el suelo.

- Suéltala, Enzo. – ordenó al ver que se trataba de la chica de la ventana.  
- No. – negó él sin mirarle. – Nos estaba espiando.  
- He dicho que la sueltes.  
- Nos delatará si lo hago.

La chica no podía hablar por como Enzo la estaba sujetando y asistía impotente a la discusión entre los que ahora sabía que eran dos piratas. Solo había querido darle una sorpresa a Damon y al terminar pronto sus tareas, había ido a buscarle a los acantilados donde el chico le había contado que solía ir, pero ahora mentiría si dijera que no estaba asustada.

- No lo hará. – Damon replicó con tanta seguridad que hizo dudar a Enzo.

Éste se giró un poco para mirar a su capitán a los ojos.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? No la conoces tanto.  
- Porque me matarán sin pensarlo dos veces si nos delata y ella no quiere que pase eso. ¿O me equivoco, ragazza? – preguntó mirándola intensamente a ella.

Enzo se fue apartando poco a poco para dejarla contestar, sin bajar la guardia hasta que la chica negó con la cabeza.

- Vete, déjanos solos. – ordenó de nuevo el joven capitán.  
- Estaré por aquí, llámame si me necesitas. – de mala gana, Enzo se levantó y fue a recoger las armas, quedándose por la zona por si acaso.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Damon dulcemente, acercándose para ayudar a la chica a levantarse.

Ella rechazó su mano y retrocedió un poco aún en el suelo, ayudándose con las manos.

- ¿Qué vas a hacerme? – le preguntó asustada.  
- Nada. – respondió Damon, ofendido por la pregunta. - ¿Cuándo te he hecho algo?  
- Eres un pirata.  
- Un capitán pirata. – especificó con orgullo.  
- Creímos que os habían atacado unos piratas.  
- En realidad fue un barco de guerra inglés, pero no nos hubieseis ayudado de otra forma. ¿O me equivoco?

La chica no se molestó en negarlo, siguió mirándole con los ojos desorbitados por el pánico. Damon decidió acercarse con cuidado, mostrándole las palmas de las manos para demostrar que no tenía malas intenciones. Se acuclilló a un paso de distancia.

- No me tengas miedo, ragazza. Soy yo, soy Damon. – dijo con voz dulce. – A lo que me dedique no cambia quién soy.  
- Nos habéis mentido a todos, ¿cómo sé que no lo haces ahora? – dudó ella, con lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos.  
- Nunca te he mentido, ragazza. – le aseguró el chico. – Le mentí al alcalde y le mentí a tu padre, pero tú nunca me preguntaste por lo que hacía en el mar, así que no te mentí.

Técnicamente era cierto, la chica no encontró palabras para replicarle. Damon se atrevió y extendió la mano hasta acariciar su mejilla. Ella tembló pero no se apartó de su contacto.

- ¿Qué queréis de nosotros?  
- No puedo hablar por mis hombres, pero yo solo quiero una cosa… a ti. – susurró acercándose hasta que sus alientos se entremezclaban aunque no se tocaban físicamente.  
- ¿Por qué yo? – volvió a estremecerse ella, pero esta vez no por el miedo.  
- Porque fuiste lo primero que vi y ya nunca más he podido sacarte de mi cabeza. – confesó Damon sin pensar, dándose cuenta de que era verdad en el momento en que cada palabra salió de su boca. - ¿Me crees? – susurró bajando la voz.

La chica asintió con la cabeza y Damon se relajó tanto que no se dio cuenta de que las siguientes palabras las dijo en voz alto.

- Dios, menos mal, tenía tanto miedo.  
- ¿Miedo tú? – se sorprendió la chica.  
- Sí. – reconoció Damon avergonzado y se alborotó el pelo con la mano que no la estaba tocando. – No sabía cómo te lo tomarías, si me rechazarías al saberlo. – desvió la mirada.  
- ¿Ibas a decírmelo?

Esta vez fue Damon el que asintió con la cabeza. Ese gesto terminó de vencer las reticencias de la chica, que cogió la mano que el chico estaba a punto de retirar de su mejilla.

- En algún momento. – agregó Damon con un hilo de voz. – No había decidido aún cuando, pero sí iba a hacerlo.

El chico se sentó en el suelo, totalmente confundido con él mismo. ¿Desde cuándo era tan débil e inseguro? En ocasiones le resultaba muy extraña su propia manera de comportarse, como si alguien se hubiera metido dentro de su cuerpo y lo manejase a su antojo. Se cubrió la cara con las manos y suspiró.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó la chica tras apartarle las manos.

Damon sonrió al darse cuenta de que estaba preocupada por él. Eso no podía significar nada malo. Aprovechó que se había acercado para abrazarla de repente y apoyarla contra su pecho desnudo, ya que aún seguía sin camisa. La chica le devolvió el abrazo y Damon se quedó más tranquilo, aunque ella aún no tanto.

- ¿Vais a hacerle daño a alguien? – le preguntó cuando ya llevaban un rato en esa posición.  
- Solo si ese alguien nos ataca primero, entonces tendremos que defendernos. Pero te prometo que ese será el único caso. – aseguró Damon, confiando en la lealtad y la capacidad de sus hombres para seguir órdenes.  
- ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros? – preguntó tras otro silencio.  
- ¿Confías en mí, ragazza? – ella asintió, si no confiase en él no estaría pegada a su cuerpo sabiendo que era un pirata y por tanto peligroso, pero Damon la hacía sentir como nunca se había sentido. Decidió que lo segundo contaba más. – Entonces déjamelo a mí, lo solucionaré. – aseguró, y como se dio cuenta de que aún no la había besado en todo el día, eso fue lo que hizo.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 9

El lunes por la mañana, Stefan y Damon tuvieron que despedirse cuando el primero tuvo que marcharse de Mystic Falls para poder llegar a tiempo a su trabajo. Se conocían bien y, aunque Damon había intentado mostrarse animado y que no se le notara, Stefan sabía que estaba algo depre, por eso le aseguró que volvería lo antes posible. Su amigo asintió y sonrió, pensando que no sería tan pronto como desearía, y se marchó al puerto a esperar a que llegase la hora de empezar con las clases de buceo.

No había preparado nada, lo había dejado para el fin de semana pero con la llegada de Stefan ni se había acordado. Así que no le dio más vueltas, decidió hacer lo que le saliese y cruzar los dedos para que no le fuese demasiado mal.

Estaba sentado descalzo, con los pies colgando y dentro del agua, cuando escuchó que le llamaban.

- Buenos días. – saludó a Kol, quién se acercaba sonriente.  
- Buenos días. Wow, que pronto has llegado. – el chico se sentó a su lado, con las piernas cruzadas como los indios.  
- Me levanté pronto y no tenía nada que hacer. – se encogió de hombros Damon, contemplando fijamente el mar.  
- Entonces puedes ayudarme. – decidió Kol, poniéndose en pie con agilidad y dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

Al principio Damon se quedó inmóvil pero la insistencia de Kol hizo que se levantara y le siguiera. Prepararon el barco entre los dos, uno mucho más pequeño que en el que había estado con Elena, y Kol le entregó los listados con los turnos y la gente que estaba apuntada.

Los primeros serían los niños, a los que habían dividido en dos turnos de cinco niños porque como Damon era un desconocido en el pueblo, iban acompañados por uno de sus padres. Los adultos se quedarían en el barco mientras Damon trabajaba con los niños. Como era el primer día, se centraría en los fundamentos del buceo y lo que se debía o no hacer, terminando por enseñarles a ponerse y comprobar que el equipo estuviera en perfectas condiciones.

Regresó a la pensión para comer cuando terminó con los niños y habló un rato por teléfono con Stefan, quién ya estaba en casa. Por la tarde le tocaba la única clase con los adultos que se habían apuntado. Las clases eran los lunes, miércoles y viernes, por lo que tenía cuatro días libres a la semana.

Elena y Rebekah estaban hablando, un poco alejadas del resto del grupo mientras esperaban a que Damon y Kol apareciesen. Eran con diferencia las más jóvenes del grupo, que estaba formado por: una pareja de unos cincuenta años que ninguna conocía, por lo que supusieron que serían veraneantes; una rubia de unos treinta y tantos, que solo aparecía por el pueblo en vacaciones; dos hombres que no paraban de comerse a la rubia con la mirada y ellas. Siete personas en total.

- Vamos a ayudar a los chicos. – propuso Rebekah en cuanto los vio aparecer, echando a andar hacia sin darle a Elena más opción. – Te pones al lado de Damon y le miras el cuello, así verás la cicatriz.  
- No voy a hacer eso, Beckah. – protestó la chica en voz baja.  
- No podrás resistirte ahora que sabes que la tiene. – susurró a su amiga, y después sonrió a los dos chicos. – Hola, ¿queréis ayuda?  
- Somos chicos fuertes, nosotros podemos. – respondió Kol, levantando un brazo para demostrarlo.  
- Sí, estáis los dos bastante fuertes. – le rió la gracia Rebekah, y como el que no quiere la cosa hizo la demostración con Damon, tocándole el ancho del bíceps.

El chico se rió como si no pasara nada y continuó su camino. La mejor táctica para demostrarle a Rebekah que no quería lo mismo era hacer caso omiso de sus insinuaciones, algo que le iba a resultar muy fácil gracias a la presencia de Elena. La chica no había sido capaz de mirarle a los ojos y Damon sabía el porqué, lo había visto en la lista de alumnos. Elena tampoco había sido capaz de decirle que estaba apuntada a las clases de buceo.

Se tragó la decepción que sentía y se presentó al grupo, dejando que Kol hiciera lo mismo en calidad de su ayudante. Después todos subieron al barco y empezó la clase. Damon explicó básicamente lo mismo que ya le había contado a Elena en su momento, de forma más detallada y mucho más teórica, por lo que a ella le resultó bastante fácil. En cambio, Rebekah aprovechó la primera oportunidad que tuvo para pedirle ayuda.

- No sé si estoy abrochándolo bien. – le dijo con gesto inocente, refiriéndose al equipo de buceo.

A Damon no le quedó más remedio que examinarlo atentamente. Mientras el chico estaba inclinado, apretando más una de las correas, Rebekah empezó a hacerle señas disimuladamente a Elena para que mirara. La chica se puso roja de la vergüenza y empezó a negar silenciosamente con la cabeza.

- Así está bien. – dijo Damon, incorporándose cuando terminó. – Si tienes más problemas que te ayude Elena.  
- ¿Y eso? – interrogó Rebekah a su amiga, momento que Damon aprovechó para alejarse un poco para ayudar a la pareja, que también tenían problemas con los equipos. Por desgracia para él, no estaba todo lo lejos de las chicas como le gustaría, aún podía escucharlas.  
- Bueno… uno de los días que le traje a que viera la zona, me invitó a bucear y ya me explicó cómo ponerlo y manejarlo. – se excusó, tratanto de no darle mucha importancia.  
- Eso tampoco me lo habías contado.  
- No fue nada.

"Nada", repitió Damon en su mente, sintiéndose más idiota que nunca. Claro que para Elena no había sido nada, él había sido el soñador que se había montado la película con ella y después se había estrellado contra la realidad. Lo siguiente que escuchó le hizo aún menos gracia y se fue a la otra punta del barco, esforzándose por reprimir el impulso de llevarse la mano al cuello para cubrirse la cicatriz que tanto odiaba.

- ¿Has visto la cicatriz? – preguntó Rebekah, cambiando de tema.  
- Sí. – susurró Elena, y buscó a Damon con la mirada. El chico había terminado con la pareja y se alejaba de ellas, por lo que se atrevió a hablar un poco más alto. – Parece un corte.  
- Un corte muy largo. – apuntó la rubia y Elena asintió distraídamente.

Las otras veces que había estado con Damon se había esforzado tanto por no mirarle más de lo políticamente correcto, teniendo en cuenta que ella tenía novio, que no se había fijado en la cicatriz. Pero con Rebekah dirigiéndola y Damon un poco más moreno que cuando había llegado, la línea blanca destacaba claramente contra la piel del chico. En el lateral del cuello, muy baja, casi llegando a la base.

- No es un corte al afeitarse, ¿a qué no? – insistió su amiga.  
- No tiene esa pinta. – volvió a asentir Elena. – Pero no tengo ni idea de cómo se la habrá hecho. – añadió rápidamente porque no quería ponerse a averiguarlo ahora.  
- Yo sí. – sonrió Rebekah y se acercó para susurrarle su teoría en el oído.  
- Venga ya, ni de coña. – negó Elena y dio el tema por zanjado.

La clase continuó sin más incidentes y Damon estaba más relajado cuando volvieron al puerto. Kol y él tenían que quedarse un poco más para recoger, así que las chicas se quedaron a esperarles. Rebekah aprovechó el momento para informar a su amiga de que el colgante que Damon llevaba, y que quedaba oculto bajo la camiseta que el chico no se había quitado, era una moneda. Otra más de sus rarezas.

- Listos chicas, podemos irnos cuando queráis. – anunció Kol, echando un brazo por encima de los hombros de ambas chicas.  
- Pasadlo bien. – dijo automáticamente Damon, alejándose del trío.  
- Vamos a tomar algo, vente. – le invito Rebekah. – A los demás no les importa.  
- Sí, vente. – secundó Kol.

Elena también los apoyó, no le quedaba otro remedio si no querían que sospechasen nada raro, y se suponía que Damon era un amigo, no tenía nada malo que saliera con ellos. Se dio cuenta de que no le importaba que Damon se uniera al grupo, pero él tenía otros planes.

- No me apetece, estoy cansado y tengo que terminar un par de cosas. Otro día. – se escaqueó.  
- Cuando sobrevivamos a la primera semana, eso hay que celebrarlo. – aceptó Kol. – Nos vemos, tío.

Damon se despidió, agradecido de que no trataran más de retenerle, y se marchó a la pensión, donde se encerró en su habitación. No estaba cansado ni tenía otros planes, pero no le apetecía sentarse entre ese grupo en el que todos se conocían y tener que ver lo felices que eran Elena y su novio.

La tarde siguiente Damon rechazó otra invitación de salir con ellos, esta vez de Caroline, y se puso a navegar por internet para entretenerse. Estaba borrando todos los correos que le había mandado su padre cuando le llegó una oferta de un plan mejor.

"¿Estás libre? Tengo novedades.", decía el mensaje que le mandó Ric.  
"Soy todo tuyo.", respondió sin pensarlo dos veces.  
"30 minutos. En mi casa. Trae el coche."

Damon se levantó de un salto y fue a darse una ducha antes de reunirse con su amigo. La perspectiva de novedades le animó y fue silbando una canción todo el trayecto desde la pensión a la casa de Ric, deteniéndose cuando vio que el profesor estaba acompañado. Elena y él le esperaban sentados en el porche de la casa. Desganado, salió del coche y se acercó a ellos.

- Hola. – saludó con cuidado, haciendo un gesto con la mano.  
- Hola Damon. – le saludó ella, sonriéndole levemente, casi con timidez.  
- Hola tío. – saludó Ric entusiasmado. – Elena me ha recordado algo, no sé cómo no he caído antes. – se dio una torta en la frente.  
- ¿El qué?

Elena fue a decírselo, pero Ric se lo impidió.

- Tendrás que esperar a verlo. – le guiñó.  
- ¿El qué? – repitió Damon, cada vez más perdido.  
- Confía en mí, te gustará. Elena te llevará. – dio una suave palmada en el hombro de la chica.  
- ¿Y tú? – preguntó Damon, buscando con pánico la mirada del otro chico. No entendía como Ric le ponía en ese compromiso, sabiendo lo que sabía de él y Elena.  
- Tengo una pista, puede que pronto tenga más novedades. – volvió a guiñarle y se puso en pie, sacudiéndose las manos en los vaqueros. – Nos vamos chicos, pasadlo bien.

Damon suspiró resignado y señaló su Camaro.

- Tú guías. – le indicó a Elena.

Le abrió la puerta del copiloto antes de rodear el coche y ocupar él su lugar, pero aparte de las instrucciones que Elena le fue dando, no hablaron nada más. La chica le llevó hasta la parte alta de los acantilados que veían cuando iban a bucear y, caminando con determinación, fue hasta una roca a la que le faltaba un trozo en un lateral, con los cantos erosionados por el paso del tiempo. Se sentó allí al lado y acarició la superficie frontal con la mano.

- Aquí está. – sonrió. – Ven. – invitó a Damon.

El chico se acercó reticente y se sentó en la hierba al otro lado de la roca. Extendió la mano como Elena hacía y ella apartó la suya para que tuviera sitio, ya que la roca no era demasiado grande, les llegaría como a la mitad de la espinilla cuando se pusieran de pie.

Damon abrió los ojos como platos y empezó a deslizar ambas manos por la roca. Su primer instinto no le había engañado, talladas en la superficie pudo notar las iniciales **DS**.

_**En el pasado…**_

Los días pasaron tranquilamente mientras Damon y Enzo seguían haciendo planes, el barco continuaba reparándose y la relación entre el capitán pirata y su chica se hacía más fuerte. Cuando no estaba ocupado con asuntos de su tripulación, Damon solía pasar todo su tiempo libre con ella, incluso aunque tuviesen que estar fuera de la casa y fingir que solo la ayudaba para compensar como su padre y ella le habían ayudado a él.

La consecuencia de esas salidas era que, para cuando volvían a la casa, se morían por tocarse el uno al otro y no tardaban en fundirse en una ardiente sesión de besos en cuanto estaban a salvo entre cuatro paredes. La chica le había pedido a Damon que fuesen despacio y sorprendentemente el pirata no se encontraba incómodo, él también prefería que no se apresurasen.

Y ese día, cuando volvieron del mercado, tampoco fue la excepción. Damon se apresuró a soltar el canasto en la cocina y se abalanzó sobre ella como si la necesitase más que el aire que respiraba. Ella correspondió a sus besos con la misma intensidad, enredando las manos tras su nuca.

- No me gusta no poder tocarte cuando estamos fuera. – protestó la chica contra sus labios cuando tuvieron que parar para recuperar el aliento.  
- A mí tampoco, pero es lo mejor. Por tu seguridad. – Damon ya la había informado de que tendría que irse, antes de que los del pueblo descubrieran el truco o de que alguno de sus hombres cometiese un error, y habían hecho sus propios planes.

Ella hizo una mueca y no le contestó, le atrajo con más fuerza contra su cuerpo.

- Rose siempre se te acerca, no es justo. – protestó de nuevo. Odiaba como cada vez que se la encontraban, Rose iba derecha a Damon y trataba de llamar su atención como fuera. Un fuerte instinto que hasta ahora no conocía se adueñaba de ella y tenía que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no saltar sobre Damon y besarle con todo lo que tenía para que todo el mundo supiera que era suyo.

Damon río, apoyando la frente contra la de ella.

- A mí no me interesa Rose, solo tengo ojos para ti. – sonrió, encantado por los celos que esa chica tan pesada despertaba siempre en su ragazza. – No tienes que preocuparte por nada. – le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz.  
- Me pregunto cómo sería salir sin tener que escondernos.  
- Algún día, ragazza. Solo dame tiempo. – suspiró Damon, que también deseaba lo mismo.

El chico tenía la costumbre de siempre vigilar las ventanas, estuviera donde estuviera, y por eso fue el primero en ver la señal, humo sobre los acantilados que indicaba que se acercaba un barco. Soltó una maldición y se separó de la chica.

- Tengo que irme. – susurró antes de salir de la cocina, rumbo al piso de arriba.

Extrañada, la chica guardó lo que habían comprado lo más rápido posible y fue en su busca. Se topó con Damon cuando el chico salía de una de las habitaciones. Se había cambiado de ropa, ahora iba vestido completamente de negro, y llevaba algo en las manos que se apresuró a darle a la chica.

- Guárdalos, nadie puede saber que los sigues teniendo. Para el resto del mundo, he saqueado tu casa igual que han hecho mis hombres con las demás, ¿lo entiendes? – le explicó mientras ella miraba asombrada las joyas y un par de objetos de valor que Damon le acababa de dar. Ella nunca le había dicho donde los guardaban y le sorprendió mucho que lo supiera. - ¿Lo entiendes? – como no le contestaba, Damon la sujetó por los hombros y la zarandeó un poco.  
- Sí. – musitó la chica con un hilo de voz.  
- Bien. – asintió Damon y aprovechó que la tenía sujeta para darle un dulce beso en la frente. – Tengo que irme. – repitió sin querer hacerlo en realidad.

La chica entró en la habitación, que estaba toda revuelta como si la hubiesen saqueado y guardó rápidamente las joyas en un escondite provisional. Después corrió tras Damon, alcanzándolo justo antes de que saliese de la casa. Le cogió del brazo y tiró suavemente de él. El chico se giró y atrapó sus labios en un único movimiento, besándola con auténtica desesperación.

- Volveré. – le aseguró al ver que estaba a punto de llorar, acunando su cara entre las manos. – Te lo juro ragazza, volveré a por ti, como hablamos. – prometió Damon, notando que se le empezaba a quebrar la voz.

Tenía que ser fuerte por los dos, algo que no conseguiría si no se marchaba ya.

- Te estaré esperando, como hablamos. – contestó ella.

Damon no demoró más la despedida, le dio un último beso y susurró las palabras que les tendrían que bastar hasta que se pudieran reencontrar.

- Vendré a por ti aunque sea lo último que haga.

La chica asintió y corrió escaleras arriba para poder observarle desde allí, donde al estar más alto y orientado al puerto, tendría mejores vistas. Ni Damon ni ella se dieron cuenta de que su despedida había tenido testigos.

Damon se encontró con Enzo casi enseguida, su amigo venía agitado pero con expresión decidida.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – preguntó Damon, quitándole disimuladamente un puñal de los que llevaba en la cintura para ir armado.  
- Se acerca un barco inglés, tenemos que salir de aquí. – le informó su amigo.  
- Esperaremos a que lleguen al puerto, saldremos en cuanto ellos paren, así les costará más perseguirnos. – decidió Damon.  
- Sí, capitán.

Parte de la tripulación estaba ya en el barco cuando llegaron, alertados por la señal de los dos compañeros que estaban haciendo el turno de vigilancia en los acantilados. Estaban muy impacientes, por lo que Damon se los fue llevando uno a uno a su camarote para empezar el inventario del botín. Tanto Enzo como él sabían leer y escribir, aunque con alguna que otra dificultad, dos más de las cosas que les había enseñado el anterior capitán.

El resto de los piratas fueron llegando y se unieron a la tarea de preparar el barco para zarpar. Lo hacían medio escondidos como Enzo ordenó, por lo que tardaron bastante. Sin embargo, estaban todos listos y agazapados para cuando el otro barco llegó. Igual que había pasado cuando llegaron ellos, el alcalde y la mayoría de la gente del pueblo salieron a recibir a los recién llegados.

Como temían los piratas, se trataba de soldados ingleses que enseguida se fijaron en el Lady Ontrouw.

- Llegaron tras sufrir un ataque pirata hace unas semanas. El capitán se salvó, debería estar por aquí. – dijo el alcalde, buscando al chico con la vista o a Grayson, dueño de la casa donde se quedaba el chico.  
- Estoy aquí. – intervino Damon, levantándose de su escondite y enfrentándose a todas las miradas.

Vestido de negro, empuñando una pistola y manteniendo la mano por debajo de la borda para que no se viera, con los ojos iluminados y el mar a su espalda, Damon no parecía alguien con quién se pudiera jugar.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – le preguntó el que parecía ser el líder de los ingleses.  
- Para ustedes soy el capitán Salvatore. – sonrió de medio lado Damon.

El inglés puso gesto pensativo y los soldados se miraron entre ellos al sonarles ese nombre. Los dos oficiales de más alto rango se aproximaron a su capitán, llevándose las manos a las armas.

- Ese es…

Damon amplió su sonrisa e hizo un gesto por la espalda. Sus hombres salieron de sus escondites y la mitad apuntó a la gente que estaba en el puerto con sus armas, mientras la otra mitad ponía el barco en movimiento.

- Izad la bandera. – ordenó Damon sin girarse para ver si le obedecían, sabía que así sería. – Gracias por la ayuda, no podríamos habernos recuperado sin vosotros. El dinero tampoco nos vendrá mal, estad seguros de que le daremos un buen uso – agradeció sarcásticamente a la gente de Mystic Falls mientras la bandera pirata subía a sus espaldas por el palo mayor.

El revuelo se instaló en el puerto ante la revelación de que eran piratas y nadie salió a perseguirlos. La gente del pueblo quería saber a qué se refería con lo del dinero y el barco de los ingleses era más grande y pesado que el de los piratas, por lo que les sacaron ventaja enseguida y los ingleses no se molestaron en perseguirlos.

Damon se quedó en el puente todo el rato, con la mirada fija primero en su chica de la ventana, que le observaba desde el mismo sitio en que la había visto la primera vez, después en la casa y por último en Mystic Falls hasta que desapareció de su vista.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 10

Elena sonrió para sus adentros al ver a Damon emocionado como un niño pequeño, arrodillado en la hierba y examinando la roca lo más cerca posible. Era como si aquellas dos letras hubieran activado alguna reserva de energía secundaria en el chico. Sus ojos eran más azules, su sonrisa completamente sincera y parecía irradiar entusiasmo.

Al contemplarle así la chica se dio cuenta de cuánto había extrañado tener momentos como este. Habiendose acostumbrado a tener el derroche de energía que era el chico alrededor o a encontrárselo en los momentos más inesperados, los últimos días en que Damon se había mantenido alejado habían tenido una especie de pequeño vacío. Damon era un soplo de aire fresco.

- ¿No hay nada más? – preguntó Damon, interrumpiendo las cavilaciones de Elena.

Seguía de rodillas, con las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y parecía decepcionado.

- Solo esas iniciales. – le confirmó ella, a lo que Damon respondió dejándose caer en la hierba y cruzando los brazos por detrás de su cabeza.  
- Fue real, Damon estuvo aquí. – dijo mirando al cielo, negándose a que le invadieran malos sentimientos.  
- Yo nunca he dudado de eso. – le dijo ella, tumbándose también.

En realidad tampoco había dudado de él, no cuando el chico creía tan ciegamente en la historia que contaba y tenía un doblón de oro del que no se separaba como prueba. Pero eso le pareció demasiado íntimo como para decirlo en voz baja, confió en que Damon lo supiera por sí mismo.

Dejó que el silencio se instalara con ellos mientras pensaba lo que le quería decir y organizaba sus ideas. No quería sonar como una desesperada o dar pie a más malos entendidos, bastante mal se había sentido por la reacción de Damon cuando la vio con Elijah sin que ella se lo hubiera dicho primero.

- Ric me dijo que le habías presentado a un amigo. – sacó el tema con cuidado.  
- Sí, Stefan.  
- También me dijo que estuvisteis investigando las marcas de la moneda.  
- No descubrimos nada. – se defendió Damon, porque aunque no había hecho nada malo, esas palabras le sonaron como una acusación y las sintió un poco así.  
- No me avisaste. – y le había dolido bastante descubrir que Damon había estado investigando a sus espaldas, aún le dolía.  
- No. – confirmó Damon.  
- ¿Por qué? Pensaba que éramos amigos. – preguntó la chica extrañada. – Estamos en esto juntos, o al menos es lo que creía.

Pensativo, Damon desvió la mirada y buscó una respuesta que darle, ya que no podía decir simplemente que no había querido avisarla.

- Damon… lo de ser amigos iba en serio, te considero un amigo. Y quiero ayudarte a descubrir todo lo que puedas sobre esa moneda y tu antepasado pirata, no quiero que me dejes fuera. – le dijo sincera. – Por eso le recordé a Ric lo de esta roca, sabía que si te lo decía a ti directamente me darías largas y vendrías por tu cuenta.  
- Elena… tienes novio. – empezó a decir el chico, al que le gustó y fastidió a partes iguales que fuese capaz de leerle tan fácilmente. Elena llevaba razón, hubiera hecho justo eso.  
- Y tengo amigos chicos, Damon. Eso no es un problema. – le interrumpió poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
- Está bien. – cedió Damon, no queriendo seguir con la conversación. Solo estaría en Mystic Falls durante el verano, menos de dos meses porque ya llevaba un par de semanas allí, después se iría a cualquier otro sitio y empezaría de cero allí. Podía hacerlo, se dijo a sí mismo antes de disculparse con Elena por haberla estado evitando. – Solo quería aprovechar que Stefan estaba aquí para pensar y aclararme las ideas, nada más. Te llamaré la próxima vez que vaya a ver a Ric o tengamos algo. – dijo, tratando de dejar claro que no había malos rollos.  
- Gracias. – le sonrió Elena. – Hablando de Ric, me dijo que te pasaras después, que quería que vieras una cosa.  
- ¿El qué?  
- No sé, fue muy misterioso pero parecía bastante entusiasmado. – recordó.  
- Iré ahora. – decidió Damon poniéndose en pie, mirando por última vez a la roca y confirmando que no iba a darle nueva información.  
- Yo no puedo, le prometí a mi madre que ayudaría en casa, solo me he escapado para enseñarte esto. – dijo Elena algo apenada.  
- Luego te escribiré con lo que sea. – le aseguró Damon, y ella volvió a sonreírle. – Venga, te llevo antes de ir donde Ric. – ofreció, caminando hacia su coche.  
- No hace falta, puedo…  
- Elena, no te voy a dejar aquí. – la cortó Damon, apoyándose contra el lateral del Camaro y abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

Elena no discutió más, se sacudió las briznas de hierba que se le habían pegado a la ropa mientras caminaba y entró en el coche. Damon se puso al volante y siguió de nuevo sus indicaciones, llegando esta vez a una pequeña casa de dos plantas similar a la de Ric.

- Gracias por traerme. – le repitió la chica una vez más.  
- No ha sido nada. – sonrió Damon, quitándole importancia.  
- Eres un buen amigo. – dijo, soltándose el cinturón. Después se incorporó sobre la palanca de cambios y le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida. – Nos vemos, mañana.

Damon se quedó observándola mientras entraba en casa con expresión entristecida y evitando tocarse donde le había besado para no ser muy evidente. Golpeó el volante con el puño cerrado y se obligó a sí mismo a marcharse de allí. Ric se las iba a pagar.

- ¡Tío, me has vendido! – protestó Damon, entrando en casa de Ric como un huracán y cerrando la puerta tras él.  
- Hola a ti también, eh. – respondió el chico desde el estudio, donde estaba sentado en el escritorio con el portátil abierto.  
- ¿Cómo me haces una encerrona con Elena? ¡Pensaba que éramos amigos! – siguió quejándose Damon cuando entró allí.  
- Y lo somos. – respondió Ric tranquilamente. – Relájate tío, solo pensé que os vendría bien hablar y Elena me dijo que la habías estado evitando.

Damon no se dejó convencer y se sentó en una silla frente a él, enfurruñándose como un niño pequeño.

- Sí lo sé no vengo. – dijo.  
- Oye, no te lo tomes a mal. Iba a acompañaros, de verdad, pero entonces encontré esto. – Ric giró el portátil y lo empujó hacia Damon.

El chico vio que su amigo estaba metido en una página de compra y venta de objetos, tipo ebay pero con un nombre que no le sonaba de nada. La mayor parte de la ventana estaba ocupada por una columna de comentarios con un contador de tiempo encima, que indicaba que quedaban dos horas y algunos minutos para algo. Tenía toda la pinta de una subasta online, solo que no podía por ningún lado lo que se subastaba, todo lo que aparecía era una especie de nombre cifrado, unas letras y unos números.

- Tenía que vigilarlo. – explicó Ric, recuperando el ordenador.  
- ¿Qué es? – preguntó Damon, menos enfadado y mucho más curioso.

Ric esbozó una inmensa sonrisa antes de contestar.

- Un lote con varios objetos antiguos, de un coleccionista privado, pero lo que más me interesa son algunas páginas más de ese diario tuyo. – le guiñó un ojo.  
- ¿En serio? Déjame ver. – le pidió, cogiendo la silla y llevándola hasta el otro lado del escritorio para sentarse al lado de su amigo.

Esta vez se fijó mejor y buscó la cifra de la puja, intentando averiguar si le correspondía a Alaric.

- ¿500 dólares? – preguntó, señalando la pantalla sin llegar a tocarla.  
- Lo sé, un poco caro para dos o tres páginas. – dijo Ric algo avergonzado. – Hace un rato era mucho más bajo, ha subido casi 300 dólares de golpe. – se excusó.  
- ¿La última puja es tuya?  
- No… aún lo estaba pensando. – aún más avergonzado, Ric se llevó la mano a la nuca.  
- Supérala. – dijo Damon sin dudar, buscando el ratón para hacerlo él mismo. – No te preocupes, te pagaré lo que sea. – añadió cuando Ric se lo impidió poniendo la mano sobre la suya.  
- Puede descontrolarse y llegar a ser mucha pasta. – le advirtió su amigo.  
- Me da igual. – insistió Damon, mirándole intensamente a los ojos. – Y el dinero no es problema.  
- ¿Seguro?  
- Seguro.

Algo inseguro, Ric levantó poco a poco la mano y observó como Damon subía la puja a 800 dólares sin apenas pestañear.

- Elena me contó que trabajas en el puerto. – Damon asintió, esperando la pregunta. – Si eso es lo que ganas creo que me he equivocado de profesión. ¿No puedes colarme de alguna forma? – bromeó Ric.  
- ¿Te cuento algo? – sonrió Damon, apoyando un codo sobre la mesa en actitud relajada. – Pero que no salga de aquí, ¿eh?  
- Dispara, señor misterioso. Tenemos tiempo. – señaló la cuenta atrás de la pantalla.  
- A mi padre se le dan muy bien los negocios, vive para ellos. – empezó a contar, algo irónico. – Cuando cumplí 18 pude acceder a parte de mi fideicomiso, con 21 acceso total a una cantidad exagerada de dinero. – se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia. – Trabajo para no depender completamente de ese dinero, pero no tendría que hacerlo si no quisiera. Y mi abuelo también me dejó dinero cuando murió. – bajó el tono en la última frase, sufriendo aún por esa pérdida.  
- ¿Sinceramente? No lo aparentas. – dijo Ric, observándole atentamente, buscando pistas que confirmasen lo que acababa de escuchar. Damon llevaba una sencilla camiseta gris y unos vaqueros azules de lo más normales, lo único de marca eran sus gafas de sol, que extrañamente reforzaban su aspecto descuidado.  
- Gracias. – dijo Damon sinceramente, con una sonrisa que iluminó su mirada. – Pero no quiero que nadie lo sepa, la gente tiende a tratarme distinto cuando lo saben. – le miró ahora con desconfianza y tristeza. - ¿No irás hacerlo tú, no?  
- ¿Hacer el qué, tío? – preguntó Ric. – Voy a por una cerveza, ¿quieres? – ofreció, echando su silla hacia atrás.  
- Sí, por favor. – suspiró Damon, necesitándola después de la intensa tarde que había tenido.

Al final terminaron pidiendo una pizza para cenar, ya que era tarde y aún les quedaba bastante tiempo de espera. Ric hizo todo lo que pudo por no meterse donde no le llamaban, pero inevitablemente acabó preguntando si había arreglado las cosas con Elena.

- ¿Arreglado? – se extrañó Damon, frunciendo las cejas. – Ella tiene novio y yo no me voy a meter ahí, no hay nada que arreglar.  
- Pues parecía tener muchas ganas de hablar contigo. – dijo Ric en tono pícaro. – Eso no parece nada.  
- Quería recordarme que le dije que estaba bien ser amigos. – confesó el chico en tono abatido.

Ric le puso una mano en el hombro en gesto de ánimo.

- ¿Y qué le dijiste?  
- Que sí, que podíamos ser amigos. ¿Qué querías que le dijera? Me hiciste una encerrona con ella. – le recordó Damon.  
- No pensé que fuese para eso. – confesó Ric a su vez. – Solo os conocéis de un par de semanas, podría funcionar. A lo mejor conseguís ser solo amigos. – intentó animarle.

Damon le miró sin contestar, entrecerrando los ojos con mala cara.

- Es la mejor opción. – se defendió Ric.  
- No sé si seré capaz. – dijo Damon cabizbajo.  
- Entonces acepta un consejo de alguien que ha estado en tu posición. – dijo en tono muy serio. – Si no puedes no lo hagas, sal de ahí antes de que te convierta en su mejor amigo y ya no tengas esa opción, porque le harás daño y eso es lo que menos quieres.  
- ¿Eso es lo que te pasó a ti? ¿Te convertiste en su mejor amigo y se acabó? – preguntó.  
- Jenna era mi mejor amiga desde siempre pero durante el instituto empecé a verla de otra forma. Pero ella a mí no, y como no me atreví a poner a prueba nuestra amistad, fue demasiado tarde porque ella empezó a salir con Logan Fell y fue demasiado tarde.  
- ¿Nunca le dijiste nada? Podías haberlo intentado, no sé, quizá al principio si no era nada serio. No sé. – repitió inseguro, por la cara de Ric se notaba que no estaba nada cómodo con el rumbo de la conversación, aunque hubiese sacado él el tema.  
- Lo sabe. – reconoció con tristeza, dándole un trago al botellín de cerveza con el que estaba ahora. – Cuando terminamos el instituto, Jenna iba a pasar de la plaza en la universidad que había conseguido para irse con el idiota de Logan. Así que junté valor y se lo dije para que no cometiera ese error.  
- ¿Y? – preguntó Damon, interesado en la historia.  
- Me dijo que lo sentía mucho pero que era su mejor amigo, que no sentía lo mismo y que no quería hacerme daño. Acabó marchándose con Logan y yo me fui a la universidad, apenas nos hemos visto cuatro o cinco veces desde entonces. Jenna no viene mucho por aquí, se alejó de su familia y amigos para que no tuviera que verla felizmente con su novio, y yo no puedo hacer otra cosa que quererla más por ello. – suspiró el chico. – Así que créeme, sé de lo que te estoy hablando.  
- Lo tendré en cuenta. – le aseguró Damon, y cambió rápidamente de tema para aligerar el ambiente.

Al final consiguieron hacerse con el lote por 1200 dólares, aunque tendrían que esperar varios días para recibirlo. Ambos chicos celebraron su pequeña victoria con entusiasmo. Pronto tendrían una nueva pista en su aventura de seguir los pasos de Damon el pirata.

Al día siguiente, cuando Damon volvió a ver a Elena en las clases de buceo y ella le saludó con una tímida sonrisa mirándole directamente a los ojos, el chico sintió que quizá había exagerado y que podía ser su amigo. Su buen humor duró hasta que terminó la clase y descubrieron a Elijah esperando en la pasarela del puerto para recoger a su novia.

_**En el pasado…  
**_  
Damon tardó algunos meses en poder volver a Mystic Falls. La espera no fue por miedo, en realidad quería tener algo que ofrecerle a su chica de la ventana para que se fuera con él. Por eso habían sido unos meses en los que había hecho a sus hombres trabajar al máximo. Había perdido la cuenta de los barcos que habían abordado y se había arriesgado más que nunca, sabiendo que nunca había tenido un objetivo mejor en toda su vida.

Tampoco es que hubiese conseguido amasar una fortuna en esos meses, pero con lo que ya tenía oculto de años y años aterrorizando barcos, el resultado total no estaba nada mal. Era suficiente como para empezar una nueva vida, totalmente de cero, en cualquier sitio donde nadie supiera quienes eran ni pudieran encontrado. Damon aún no había comentado con Enzo sus planes, pero estaba seguro de que eso era lo que quería hacer. Por primera vez sentía que sus días en el mar tenían fecha de caducidad.

Como era un riesgo que su barco o sus hombres se dejaran ver por el pueblo, Damon decidió ir solo. Algo a lo que Enzo se negó en redondo y un hombre de la confianza de ambos se quedó a cargo del barco. Solo planeaban estar en el pueblo dos días y el barco estaría anclado cerca, pero dejando que los acantilados lo protegiesen de miradas indiscretas.

Era de noche cuando Enzo y Damon volvieron a pisar Mystic Falls. Ambos llevaban ropas oscuras, que incluía una capa con capucha para ocultar mejor sus rostros. Además se habían dejado crecer la barba más de lo habitual porque toda precaución era poca. No se entretuvieron y aprovecharon la oscuridad para acercarse por detrás a la casa que buscaban. Solo que en este caso hubiera dado igual que no hubieran sido tan cuidadosos, la casa estaba completamente vacía y sin rastro de sus ocupantes.

Damon se quedó helado al encontrar vacía la habitación de la chica. Ella había prometido esperarle, no podía haberse ido. Pero las palabras no valían nada y él lo sabía bien, ¿por qué la había creído entonces? Empezó a dudar y se sentó en el suelo sin saber que hacer, todo ese pueblo era territorio hostil para él.

- Hace tiempo que aquí no hay nadie. – le informó Enzo, entrando en la habitación sacudiéndose el polvo que se le había pegado a la ropa.  
- No puede ser. – musitó Damon, no queriendo creer la realidad que se mostraba ante él, negándose a aceptar que la única persona por la que se había permitido sentir amor le hubiese engañado.  
- Podemos ir a la taberna. – sugirió el otro pirata.  
- Pensaba que eras tú el que no quería arriesgarse. – Damon enarcó una ceja, recordando la charla que le había echado su amigo cuando dejaron el barco, ya que nunca le avergonzaría de esa forma delante de sus hombres.  
- He visto que hay más barcos en el puerto, si hay otros marineros podríamos camuflarnos entre ellos y escuchar. Es un pueblo, si hablan de algo será en la taberna.  
- Bien, vamos. – aceptó Damon, poniéndose en pie con un decidido salto.

Salieron de la casa con el mismo cuidado con el que habían entrado y fueron a la taberna, entrando solo cuando tuvieron la seguridad de que pasarían desapercibidos. Se sentaron en la mesa más oscura y más alejada y Damon, que no lo había pisado nunca antes y había salido menos a la calle que Enzo, fue quién pidió las bebidas para ambos. Eran solo para disimular, pusieron mucho más empeño en escuchar que en beber.

La mesa de al lado estaba ocupada por un ruidoso grupo de varios hombres. Bebían y hablaban escandalosamente, especialmente uno al que los demás miraban con admiración y al que parecían estar coreando.

- ¿Y qué, Jonathan? Cuéntanos, ¿ya has domado a la fierecilla? – preguntó uno de ellos y todos rieron y empezaron a pedirle al tal Jonathan que lo contase.  
- Estoy en ello. – respondió el que llevaba la voz cantante.  
- Qué suerte tienes. – comentó uno.  
- Y además ya casi lo he conseguido. – presumió Jonathan, dándole un ruidoso trago a su jarra.

Los demás volvieron a vitorearle y Damon casi dejó de prestar atención, hasta que escuchó un nombre conocido.

- ¡Brindemos! ¿Quién diría que Jonathan Gilbert se casaría? ¿Y con la preciosa hija del viejo Grayson?

Grayson era el hombre que le había acogido cuando estaba herido, el padre de su chica de la ventana. La cual se había cansado en vez de cumplir la promesa de esperarle. Damon se levantó de golpe y caminó enfurecido hacia la salida. Enzo le observó impotente, sin poder hacer nada ni llamarle para no colgarle una diana mortal en la espalda al delatarle.

Damon estaba tan furioso que no miró demasiado por donde iba y le lanzó un puñetazo a una pared, volviendo a golpearla enrabietado a medida que iba andando cuando alivió momentáneamente el dolor que sentía en el centro de su pecho. No se dio cuenta de que se le había caído la capucha ni de que chocó con una chica que venía en la dirección contraria.

No iba a disculparse, ni siquiera pensaba pararse, pero que ella le reconociera no le dio otra opción.

- ¿Cap…? ¡Tú! – le señaló alarmada.

Damon hizo lo único que podía hacer en una situación así, lanzarse a los labios de Rose para evitar que le delatara.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 11

El viernes, al terminar las clases de buceo con los adultos, Damon no pudo librarse de salir con Elena, su novio y sus amigos. Kol le acorraló y Rebekah y Elena se le unieron, no dándole más opción que ir con ellos al bar del pueblo a tomar algo. Elijah, Meredith y Caroline ya estaban sentados en una mesa y el chico se aseguró de quedar entre Kol y Caroline.

Por suerte no acabó frente a Elena y su novio, un punto que estuvo evitando mirar para no ser testigo de cómo se besaban o cualquier comportamiento cariñoso. Eso hizo que estuviese bastante distraído y retraído en sus pensamientos. Kol se dio cuenta y trató de incluirle en la conversación pensando que se trataba de timidez.

- Seguro que Damon se apunta. ¿A qué sí? – le preguntó al aludido, dándole un codazo para que contestara.  
- Sí. – respondió Damon automáticamente. – Espera, ¿qué me habías preguntado? – preguntó confuso y todos los que estaban alrededor rieron.  
- Que si vienes con nosotros mañana. – le aclaró Kol.  
- ¿A qué?  
- A jugar al paintball y antes de que digas nada, te recuerdo que ya has dicho que sí y hay testigos. – Kol señaló a Caroline y Meredith, quienes asintieron, dándole poca opción a Damon.

Resignado, el chico aceptó esforzándose en que no se notase lo poco que le apetecía. Kol se apresuró a comunicárselo a los demás y Damon fue bien recibido en el plan.

- Oye, ¿puedo traer a alguien? – preguntó, queriendo un poco de apoyo que le cubriera las espaldas.  
- ¿A quién? – preguntó Kol, pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de su novia, quién se acurrucó contra él.

Elena supo al instante a quién iba a proponer y no le dio tiempo ni tuvo forma de avisarle de que no era una buena idea.

- A Ric. – dijo Damon, confirmando las sospechas de la chica.  
- ¿El profesor de historia? – dijo Elijah, en un tono que dejaba claro que no le entusiasmaba la idea.  
- Es mi amigo y había quedado en pasarme mañana. – le defendió Damon. Sabía que seguramente era algo irracional suyo porque no le soportaba únicamente por ser el novio de Elena, pero ese comentario no ayudó a que le cayera mejor.  
- Con él seríamos pares para hacer los equipos. – intervino Elena. - ¿Quién vota sí? – dijo y levantó la mano.

Uno a uno, todos fueron levantando la mano con distintas velocidades. A unos no les importó, como a Meredith, y otros no se atrevieron a protestar, como en el caso de Kol que había suspendido varias veces historia en el instituto.

- Bueno, ya no estamos en el instituto, así que no tendremos que hacerle la pelota. Pero que se guarde las charlas de historia para él. – cedió Elijah con un suspiro, levantando la mano con reticencias. Con él, todos aceptaron a Ric en el grupo.

La conversación derivó en torno a esa salida y Damon no volvió a distraerse, no fuese que lo enredasen en algo más. Cuando terminaron de quedar, Rebekah pensó que sería buena idea hacerle el centro de interés y empezó a preguntarle. Damon nunca se había definido como tímido pero actuó como tal, no muy cómodo con tener que dar detalles de su vida a un grupo que no conocía muy bien.

Una vez más, Elena supo leer la verdad a través de la actitud de Damon. Claro que ella tenía ventaja porque había tenido unas cuantas conversaciones con él en las que el chico había sido muy abierto. Escucharle decir simplemente que sus padres estaban divorciados y que vivía por su cuenta desde que terminó el instituto no se parecía en nada a cuando ellos hablaron del mismo tema. Por eso ella se mantuvo callada todo el rato, no queriendo incomodarle.

- Lo siento chicos, le prometí a mi madre que la ayudaría con la cena. Tengo que irme ya. – se disculpó Caroline cuando empezaron a pedir otra ronda.  
- Espera, te acompaño. – ofreció Damon enseguida, echando su silla hacia atrás y levantándose.  
- No hace falta, puedes quedarte.  
- Es tontería que vayas sola, los dos vamos al mismo sitio. – sentenció. - ¿Vamos? – preguntó, andando hacia la puerta.  
- Gracias. – le sonrió Caroline, apresurándose a colocarse a su lado.

Elena se dio cuenta de que Rebekah los seguía con la mirada, con malos ojos porque la chica se acercase tanto a Damon. En una de sus charlas de chicas ya les había asegurado que Damon sería su rollo de este verano, aunque el chico estuviese algo reticente, Rebekah estaba segura de que conseguiría convencerle.

Por la noche, Damon estaba tumbado en la cama con el portátil en el regazo. Su padre seguía dándole el coñazo por lo que había decidido mandarle un email para que se tranquilizara, sin decirle donde estaba, por supuesto. Una vez cumplido ese formalismo, cogió el móvil para informar a Ric de sus planes de mañana.

"Tienes algo que hacer mañana?", le mandó un mensaje porque era un poco tarde, aunque algo le decía que Ric no estaría durmiendo.

"No, por?"  
"Bien, te recojo a las 11 en tu casa."  
"Vale, pero para qué?"  
"Paintball con Elena y compañía". No le llegó ningún mensaje en respuesta, a pesar de que la aplicación indicaba que Ric estaba conectado. "No me dejes solo, tío, necesito a alguien de mi parte ahí. No me hagas suplicar."  
"Está bien, pero me debes una.", cedió Ric. "Y más te vale que vayamos en el mismo equipo."  
"Dalo por hecho", contestó Damon, riendo un poco.

De repente, la puerta de su habitación empezó a abrirse. Inmediatamente su mirada se desplazó a la mesilla, sobre la cual estaba la llave con la que había cerrado la puerta. Cogió el libro que también tenía allí y se lo lanzó al intruso que acababa de entrar, poniéndose en pie de un salto.

- Auch. – se quejó Stefan, atrapando el libro antes de que cayera tras golpearle. – Pobre libro, si querías echarme hubiera sido más efectivo algo de tu ropa sucia. – se burló.  
- Ja, ja, ja. – replicó Damon y enseguida se dejó llevar por la alegría de ver a su amigo.

Soltó el ordenador en la cama y se abalanzó sobre Stefan.

- ¿Qué haces aquí tío? – preguntó, sujetándole por los hombros para comprobar que estaba allí de verdad. – Y no me mientas diciendo que tienes más días libres, sé cómo funciona el zoo y nadie tiene tantos seguido.  
- Lo he dejado. – confesó Stefan.  
- ¿Qué? – alucinó Damon, poniendo los ojos como platos.  
- ¿Te acuerdas de esa clínica por la que pasábamos siempre de camino?

Damon hizo memoria y asintió al recordar una gran clínica veterinaria que ocupaba una esquina entera de una de las calles por las que pasaban cuando iban a pie al zoo.

- El mes pasado pusieron un anuncio buscando gente. ¿Y adivina qué? – continuó contándole Stefan, con una resplandeciente sonrisa.  
- ¿Te han cogido? ¡Eso es genial! – se alegró Damon cuando su amigo asintió.  
- Gracias. – sonrió, soltando la mochila que llevaba a la espalda y sentándose en la cama como si fuera su propio cuarto. – Me dejaron un mensaje el lunes y el martes dije en el zoo que me iba, hoy ha sido mi último día. – le contó mientras Damon también se sentaba.  
- ¿Y has conducido hasta aquí? Menuda paliza.  
- Quería verte. – se encogió de hombros Stefan. – No empezaré hasta septiembre, así que me quedaré aquí lo que queda de verano, ¿qué te parece? ¿A qué es genial?  
- Mucho. – sonrió Damon sinceramente y no se contuvo más, abrazó a Stefan por estar siempre a su lado cuando lo necesitaba, incluso cuando no tenía idea.

Solo que Stefan intuía más de lo que Damon pensaba y dejó que le abrazase durante unos segundos antes de ponerle fin con una broma. Damon se separó y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

- ¿Cómo has entrado aquí? – preguntó curioso.  
- Llamé por teléfono de camino y hablé con Liz. Me estaba esperando abajo y me dio tu llave. Está encantadísima contigo, dice que eres el mejor huésped que ha tenido nunca. Me ha contado que incluso has estado ayudándola a ella y a su hija a preparar la cena.  
- No tenía nada que hacer. – le quitó importancia Damon.  
- No, ni lo pienses. – se adelantó Stefan, y su amigo frunció el ceño extrañado. – No vas a pagar por mí.

Damon se limitó a sonreír misteriosamente y no tocó el tema.

- ¿Cómo andas de puntería? – preguntó, cogiendo el móvil para mandarle un mensaje a Elena para avisarle de que serían uno más, ya que no podía dejar solo a Stefan cuando había ido expresamente a verle.  
- Supongo que bien, ¿por? ¿Con quién hablas?  
- Me han invitado a jugar al paintball y tú te vienes, solo estoy informando. A Elena. – reconoció bajando la voz.

Stefan le dedicó una mirada que decía claramente: ¿en serio?

- No tengo el número de nadie más. – se excusó, aunque la verdad era que no se había molestado en pedirlos.  
- ¿Cómo van las cosas con ella? – se arriesgó a preguntar Stefan.

Damon suspiró y no dudó a la hora de contarle a su mejor amigo todas las novedades de la semana. El chico le escuchó atentamente y luego le dio varios consejos, muy parecidos a los que le había dado Ric, que dejaron a Damon muy pensativo sobre su situación con Elena. En concreto sobre si había hecho bien al decirle que podían ser amigos.

Caroline se sorprendió al ver a Stefan junto a Damon al lado del Camaro, ambos chicos conversando tranquilamente mientras la esperaban. Aunque no se quejó al compartir el asiento trasero con Stefan. Damon pensó que sería mejor así para hacer las cosas menos incómodas con la presencia de Ric, que iría delante con él.

Los Mikaelson, esta vez estaban los tres hermanos al concreto para volver a ser pares después de que Stefan se uniera al juego, y Elena ya estaban en la puerta donde habían quedado. Kol y Meredith llegaron unos minutos más tarde y entraron cuando hubieron hecho todas las presentaciones.

Damon, Ric y Stefan fueron asignados inmediatamente al equipo azul y Caroline y Rebekah se ofrecieron a acompañarles. El equipo rojo quedó formado por Elena, Elijah, Klaus, Kol y Meredith. Como el dueño era un conocido del mayor de los Mikaelson, les había hecho el favor de procurar que estuvieran solos, de esa forma tenían las grandes instalaciones para ellos solos.

Un rato después, Damon no estaba muy metido en el juego, de hecho no había participado más que en el intercambio inicial de disparos. Se había dedicado a vagar y sentarse en un rincón oculto para pensar en sus cosas. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo habría pasado o de como iría la cosa, nadie le había encontrado hasta que unos movimientos en la maleza le hicieron ponerse en posición de alerta.

Se levantó y apoyó el arma contra su hombro, apuntando al lugar por el que había aparecido alguien del equipo contrario, como delataban las líneas rojas de las protecciones. Su figura también delataba que era una de las chicas pero Damon no supo quién hasta que se quitó el casco.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó extrañado aunque no dejó de apuntarla.  
- Estoy desarmada, Damon. – le respondió Elena, mostrándole el cubo vacío de la munición.  
- ¿Cómo has sabido que era yo?

Elena sonrió como si fuese completamente obvio y señaló las protecciones del chico.

- Estás bastante limpio y eres el único al que no hemos visto desde que empezamos. – le explicó.

Con cuidado, Damon se quitó también la máscara pero no dejó de apuntarla en cada oportunidad que tenía.

- Venga, no te hagas de rogar. – sonrió Elena, extendiendo la mano y tratando de bajar el cañón de la pistola, Damon dio un paso atrás y mantuvo su posición.  
- Estamos en equipos distintos, Elena. – advirtió el chico con seriedad.  
- Es un juego Damon. Además no puedo defenderme, no vas a atacar a una amiga indefensa, ¿no? – preguntó, poniendo cara de inocente e intentando acercarse a él.

Damon dio un paso atrás y disparó. Ambos se quedaron congelados, mirando la marca de pintura amarilla a la altura del estómago de Elena. Después Damon recuperó el control sobre sí mismo, alzó un poco el cañón y le disparó varias veces al corazón sin ningún tipo de remordimientos, sintiéndose bien por la decisión que había tomado.

- Estás eliminada. – dijo con frialdad y dio media vuelta.  
- ¿Qué crees haces? – se enfadó Elena, dejando caer su arma inútil y yendo tras él, cogiéndole del codo para obligarle a mirarla. - ¿A qué ha venido eso, Damon?  
- Para ti todo esto es un juego, ¿no?  
- Estamos jugando, claro que es un juego. – respondió Elena sin comprender.  
- No soy tu amigo Elena. – dijo finalmente.  
- Pero dijiste…  
- Ya sé lo que dije, pero era mentira. – contestó bruscamente, soltándose de su agarre. - La verdad es que no quiero serlo ni puedo ser solo tu amigo. Quiero mucho más que eso y tú no me lo puedes dar, cosa que entiendo porque estás con otro. Así que ahora entiéndeme tú a mí, si de verdad dices que eres mi amiga… - tomó aire con fuerza y lo soltó todo de golpe, el aire y las palabras, para no arrepentirse. – Déjame en paz. Olvida que lo pasamos bien juntos y olvida lo de mi antepasado. Borra mi número de tu móvil y yo haré lo mismo. Es lo mejor Elena, para los dos. – susurró sin fuerzas y se marchó, dejándola ahí sola.

_**En el pasado…**_

Damon despertó sintiendo el calor de otro cuerpo al lado del suyo, pero no se sentía bien porque era el cuerpo equivocado. Al moverse un poco vio que había sangre en las sábanas, pero era la sangre equivocada porque no se trataba de la chica con la que debería haber compartido la primera vez de ella. Una parte de él decía que se había acostado con Rose simplemente para que no le delatase, pero la otra parte sabía que había sido por puro despecho y que hubiera hecho lo mismo con cualquiera que se le hubiera puesto por delante.

Salió de la cama y empezó a vestirse lentamente con la ropa que tuvo que coger del suelo. En algún punto despertó a Rose, porque cuando se sentó a ponerse las botas, ella le estaba mirando.

- Tengo que irme, es peligroso para mí estar aquí. – dijo fríamente.  
- ¿Vas a volver? – preguntó Rose, tapándose un poco con la sábana.  
- No sé… - respondió esquivo. – No creo, ya no hay nada para mí aquí. – fue más sincero.  
- ¿Volviste a por algo? ¿Por eso estabas aquí? – continuó preguntando la chica, intrigada.  
- Sí, buscaba algo, pero no está donde lo dejé. – respondió, colocándose las armas por entre la ropa.  
- ¿Cómo un tesoro?  
- Algo parecido. – contestó Damon, sintiendo de nuevo ese vacío helado dentro del pecho. – Oye, nadie puede saber que me has visto. Te meterías en un lío. – dijo para convencerla.  
Esperaba mucha más resistencia por parte de Rose que la que realmente obtuvo.  
- No diré nada. – le aseguró la chica.  
- Será nuestro secreto. – dijo Damon, que no estaba precisamente orgulloso de sí mismo y no pensaba contar a nadie como había pasado la noche, ni siquiera a Enzo.  
- Puedes salir por la parte de atrás, no habrá nadie allí. Es por donde entramos anoche. – le indicó Rose.  
- Parte de atrás, lo tengo. – repitió el chico, agradecido porque no le montase ninguna escena.

Comprobó que lo tenía todo y salió sin mirar atrás ni dedicarle un último pensamiento a la chica con la que había pasado la noche. Con cuidado, salió de la casa y se puso la capucha enseguida, deslizándose hasta las partes más oscuras y huyendo por el bosque. Se dirigió al punto de encuentro que había acordado con Enzo por si se separaban. Su amigo estaba ya allí, pero no estaba solo.

Se quedó completamente paralizado al reconocer la figura de la chica que estaba echada en el regazo de Enzo. Él le pasaba torpemente una mano por la espalda, poco acostumbrado a calmar a las mujeres. Procurando no hacer ruido, se acercó a ellos y le fulminó con la mirada.

- ¿Qué hace ella aquí? – preguntó, sintiendo que la furia volvía con más fuerza que antes. Apretó ambos puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo.  
- No podía dejarla allí. – contestó Enzo en voz baja, y se inclinó para susurrar algo en el oído de la chica, que no había levantado la cabeza ni con la llegada de Damon. Ella se estremeció, pero permitió que Enzo se levantase.

El chico cogió a Damon del brazo y literalmente le arrastró varios metros, hasta un punto en que la chica no les oiría pero ellos podían verla. Al menos Enzo, que era el único que se molestaba en mirarla.

- Las cosas han cambiado, llévala con su marido, Enzo. – le ordenó.  
- No sabes lo que estás diciendo, Damon. – negó su amigo con la cabeza, en tono preocupado.  
- Está casada. – dijo Damon, escupiendo las palabras entre dientes.  
- ¡Sí! ¡Está casada con un cerdo que la obliga a estar con ella! – le soltó Enzo directamente, dejando a Damon mudo y un poco pálido mientras asimilaba el significado de esas palabras. – Me quedé en la taberna cuando tú te fuiste, y le seguí cuando se marchó. Sé donde viven, no creo que lo hubiésemos encontrado por nuestra cuenta. Está bastante alejado de todo, supongo que para que nadie oiga los gritos. Los oí Damon. – se le ensombreció el rostro al recordar. – Oí como la forzaba. Esperé hasta que solo hubo silencio y entré. No ha dejado de llorar desde que la saqué de allí, incluso dormida. Así que las cosas no son como crees. – terminó, echando un rápido vistazo a la chica.

Damon siguió la dirección de su mirada y volvió a sentir el corazón, solo que ahora parecía que alguien le hubiera metido el puño dentro del pecho y se lo estuviera apretando hasta hacerlo pedazos. No perdió tiempo contestando a Enzo o agradeciéndole la información, corrió hasta la chica y se dejó caer a su lado, moviéndola hasta sostenerla entre sus brazos.

Como había dicho Enzo, la chica lloraba, aunque estaba despierta. Le alzó la barbilla, con cuidado de no tocar su labio herido o el moratón de la mandíbula.

- Voy a matar a ese hijo de puta. – no sonó como una amenaza porque no lo era, se trataba de la simple constatación de un hecho.

Ella le miró con los ojos inundados de tristeza y llevó una mano temblorosa hasta la suya.

- ¿Estás bien? Estás herido. – susurró con la voz rota.

Damon se miró la mano. Tenía los nudillos hinchados, despellejados y cubiertos aún con restos de sangre seca. Se sintió inmensamente mal por haberse ido con otra por despecho mientras ella estaba sufriendo. Que encima se preocupase por él antes que de sí misma le hizo romper a llorar silenciosamente, inmensamente avergonzado de sí mismo por haber actuado como lo había hecho la noche anterior.

- No es culpa tuya, mi padre nos vio cuando nos despedíamos. Él me obligó a casarme con Jonathan, yo no quería. - le explicó al notar que lloraba, malinterpretando sus lágrimas.  
- Lo siento mucho, ragazza. – dijo sinceramente, mientras las lágrimas caían de sus mejillas a las de ella, mezclándose con las suyas.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 12

Damon no llegó a ir muy lejos, ni siquiera había salido completamente del rango de visión de Elena, cuando algo le golpeó en el hombro y le hizo cerrar los ojos para protegerse de la pintura que saltó por todas partes. Con apenas segundos de diferencia, notó el impacto de un segundo proyectil, éste más cerca del cuello que del hombro. Aún a ciegas, alzó su arma en la dirección que creía correcta y espió un poco por debajo de las pestañas.

Elijah, quién le había disparado, bajaba corriendo por la zona que simulaba una colina, apuntando directamente hacia Damon con la pistola.

- ¿Qué haces, idiota? – le gritó Damon, evidentemente enfadado. - ¿No ves que no llevo la máscara?  
- Ni ella tampoco y eso no te ha impedido dispararle, te he visto. – le gritó en respuesta Elijah, acercándose más cautelosamente sin dejar de apuntarle.

Tanto Elena como Damon se quedaron congelados por esa afirmación, no sabían que no tenían nada que temer. Elijah solo los había visto de lejos, no había alcanzado a escuchar nada pero su lenguaje corporal no había sido nada amistoso y no pudo evitar salir en defensa de su novia. Nadie trataría así a Elena estando él delante.

- Pídele disculpas por dispararle a traición. – le ordenó Elijah.  
- Tú sueñas. – replicó Damon, al menos con eso le quedó claro que no sabía nada de su atracción por Elena.  
- Hazlo o te aseguro que esta vez no fallaré. – le amenazó, enfadándose más cuando Damon se echó a reír.  
- Ya basta, Elijah. – intervino al fin Elena, acercándose a la carrera y cogiéndose del brazo de su novio para que bajara la pistola. – Déjale, solo estábamos jugando. – defendió a Damon.  
- Sé lo que he visto y como mínimo te mereces una disculpa. – insistió el chico, fulminando a Damon con la mirada.

Elena conectó sus ojos con los azules del chico, suplicándole para que le siguiera el juego.

- ¿Sabes qué? Por mí haz lo que te dé la gana, yo paso. No merece la pena. – dijo fríamente, soltando la pistola y la máscara sin ningún cuidado.

Con desesperación, empezó a quitarse el resto de las protecciones y dejándolas caer mientras andaba.

- ¿Sabes tú algo? – le gritó Elijah, siguiéndole con la mirada. No podía volver a dispararle porque Elena le sujetaba el brazo con todas sus fuerzas, pero quiso ser quién tuviera la última palabra. – ¡Mi hermana lleva razón y eres más raro que un perro verde!

La pulla cumplió su objetivo de herir a Damon, quién se detuvo y se giró, tratando de asimilar el golpe a su orgullo. También buscó comprobar si Elena compartía esa opinión, aunque se suponía que ya no debía importarle. Por su parte, Elena se sintió fatal, ya que ella había sido la primera en extender el comentario de que Damon era algo raro, lo que al parecer había ido aumentando de nivel, y vio claramente en sus ojos azules lo dolido que se sentía Damon.

Sin decir palabra, el chico giró sobre sus talones y continuó su camino destilando furia. Todos los demás ya estaban reunidos en el claro en el que habían empezado el juego, con las armas apoyadas en el suelo o al alcance de la mano y manchados de pintura. Kol no estaba aún eliminado por lo que enseguida apuntó a Damon en cuanto le vio aparecer, pero se dio cuenta de que no llevaba las protecciones y no disparó.

De hecho a nadie se le pasó por la cabeza hacerlo. La aparición del chico los hizo enmudecer de golpe. Stefan y Ric supieron al instante que algo iba mal y ambos se levantaron del montículo en que estaban apoyados, yendo tras Damon.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó un desconcertado Kol a la pareja que llegó por la misma dirección que Damon.

Damon apretó los dientes y aceleró el paso, teniendo que escuchar la odiosa respuesta del novio de Elena, quién como no, le echó la culpa.

- Éste, que es un idiota.

Stefan alcanzó a su amigo en la recepción del edificio y tuvo que cogerle del brazo para pararle.

- Tío, tienes que lavarte la pintura antes de que se seque o luego te costará un montón quitarla. – le dijo, señalando las manchas de pintura que tenía en la cara y en el pelo, restos de cuando Elijah le había disparado.  
- Está bien. – cedió el chico y cambió la dirección de sus pasos, dirigiéndose al baño.

Al pasar junto a Ric, éste le dedicó un leve asentimiento con la cabeza en señal de apoyo. No se anduvo con rodeos y metió directamente la cabeza bajo el grifo del lavabo. El agua se volvió un poco amarilla cuando se frotó para quitarse la pintura, cerró el grifo cuando creyó que había terminado y sacudió la cabeza para secarse.

Aún le caía agua por los hombros cuando se reunió con sus amigos. Ellos ya habían devuelto las armas y los equipos y estaban listos para irse. Los tres se dirigieron a la puerta con movimientos sincronizados.

- Tú no conduces, estás demasiado alterado. – dijo Stefan, arrebatándole las llaves del Camaro cuando Damon las sacó de su bolsillo.  
- Stef. – le advirtió Damon en voz baja, lo que sonó más amenazador que si hubiera alzado la voz.  
- No quiero tener un accidente, ¿y tú? – le preguntó Stefan a Ric.  
- Tú conduces. – señaló a Stefan y le abrió la puerta del conductor del Camaro. – Y tú. – señaló ahora a Damon. – Ya puedes ir soltando que ha pasado.

Damon cedió y se dejó caer en los asientos de atrás, aunque no pudo acomodarse porque tuvo que dejarle un sitio a Ric.

- He roto con Elena. – dijo Damon, tan pronto como las puertas estuvieron cerradas y el motor en marcha.

Un tenso silencio siguió a sus palabras mientras tanto Stefan como Ric las asimilaban.

- Para romper con alguien primero tienes que salir con ese alguien. – le recordó Stefan, mirándole de reojo por el espejo interior.  
- Eso ya no va a pasar nunca. – contestó el chico abatido, cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos.

Ric se inclinó sobre los asientos y le dio un golpecito en el hombro a Stefan.

- Ve a mi casa, allí estaremos tranquilos. ¿Te acuerdas como llegar o necesitas indicaciones?  
- Dámelas por si acaso. – respondió Stefan. - ¿Damon? Explícanos mejor eso, anda. – le pidió para saber cómo actuar a partir de hora.

En voz baja, Damon les confesó todo lo que había pasado desde el momento en que Elena había aparecido frente a él durante el juego.

Jenna estaba en la cocina cuando su sobrina irrumpió en casa. Elena ni la miró, se fue derecha a la nevera de dónde sacó un cartón de zumo del que bebió directamente, algo que como toda su familia sabía, solo hacía cuando estaba muy cabreada.

- Woa, vaya cara traes Elena. – se hizo notar Jenna. - ¿Problemas con el novio?  
- Los chicos son idiotas. – gruñó su sobrina, bebiendo otro largo trago de zumo.  
- Me tomaré eso como un sí. – sonrió Jenna. - ¿Qué te ha hecho esta vez?  
- Es una larga historia. – suspiró Elena.  
- No es como si fuese a ir a algún sitio. – se ofreció su tía, señalando su pierna escayolada y tomando las muletas que había apartado a un lado.  
- Será mejor que nos pongamos cómodas entonces. – aceptó la chica, sabiendo que lo de las muletas en realidad era una excusa, porque Jenna no salía de la casa casi nunca cuando iba a visitarlas.

Sin desesperarse por el lento ritmo de Jenna, las chicas tardaron diez minutos en llegar a la habitación de Elena. Ella dejó que su tía se pusiera cómoda y la acercó unos cojines para que pudiera apoyar la pierna, después se sentó junto a ella en la cama.

- Cuando quieras. – sonrió Jenna a su sobrina.  
- No ha sido solo Eli, también es culpa de Damon. Para que luego se quejen de que las mujeres somos complicadas, ellos también lo son. – se quejó Elena.  
- ¿Damon? Ese nombre no me suena.  
- Es nuevo, lleva dos semanas en el pueblo. Se está quedando en la pensión de Liz y trabaja de profesor de buceo. – empezó a contarle.  
- Suena interesante. – comentó Jenna.  
- Lo es. – asintió Elena, teniendo en cuenta que Damon estaba investigando la historia asociada a su apellido, interesante apenas le hacía justicia para describirle. – Fliparías si le conocieras, Damon no es como nadie que haya conocido nunca. Al principio es un poco agobiante por su forma de ser y eso, porque no es que sea muy discreto y suele soltar lo que piensa, pero enseguida me di cuenta de que es un buen chico. Es imposible aburrirse cuando estás con él.  
- ¿Pero?  
- ¿Pero? – repitió Elena sin comprender.  
- Siempre hay un pero y todo lo que has dicho hasta ahora sobre él son cosas buenas. ¿Cuál es el problema, Elena? – preguntó su tía.  
- Que me besó. – confesó la chica.  
- ¿Teniendo novio? Un chicto atrevido. – reconoció Jenna.  
- Damon no lo sabía. – le defendió, bajando la cabeza sintiéndose culpable. – No se lo dije. Lo descubrió porque me vio con Eli. – reconoció.

Jenna la miró con los ojos como platos, inmensamente sorprendida porque Elena hubiera sido capaz de hacer algo tan impropio de ella.

- Para un momento, a ver si lo he entendido. ¿No le dijiste que tenías novio al chico que te besó? – preguntó asombrada.  
- No fue exactamente así. – se defendió Elena. – Solo le hizo falta un minuto para ponerse a tontear. – recordó. – No le di importancia, pensé que él era así y ya. Cuanto más veía de él más me convencí de eso. Simplemente no le seguí el juego y pensé que con eso bastaría. Ahí fue cuando me besó y al día siguiente me vio con Eli.  
- ¿Y qué hizo? ¿La lió delante de tu novio? – preguntó Jenna con curiosidad.  
- No, la verdad es que se lo tomó bastante bien. – le reconoció la chica. – Quiero decir que no le hizo ninguna gracia porque se le notaba, pero simplemente lo aceptó cuando le expliqué que para mí era un amigo. No puso ninguna pega cuando le pedí que lo del beso quedara entre nosotros.  
- Pues ahí sí que se portó, otro hubiera ido derecho a Elijah para meter cizaña entre vosotros y tener una oportunidad. – se sorprendió Jenna porque Damon hubiese sido un chico legal.  
- Esa noche estuvo con Rebekah. – siguió contando Elena. – Lo sé porque los vi despidiéndose en la puerta de su casa y luego ella presumió de habérselo tirado.  
- Esa chica debería aprender el significado de discreción. No le vendría mal para el futuro. – comentó Jenna, ganándose un leve manotazo en el brazo, porque no le caían bien ninguno de los Mikaelson a raíz de una discusión que había tenido con Esther años atrás. Por eso procuraba no involucrarse en asuntos de su sobrina, para no influenciarla y que tuviera sus propias opiniones.  
- ¿Vas a dejar que te lo cuente o vas a seguir interrumpiendo? – preguntó Elena, y su tía simuló cerrarse una cremallera en la boca por gestos. – Después de eso Damon desapareció todo el fin de semana y cuando coincidimos en buceo me evitaba. Tuve que pedirle un favor a Ric para coincidir con él. – Jenna no hizo ningún comentario ante el nombre de su amigo, sabía que Elena le seguía viendo tras acabar el instituto y estaba al tanto de cómo le iba gracias a ella. – Hablamos y los dos dijimos que seríamos amigos. Eso fue el martes y hoy estaba bromeando con él y se le ha ido la olla. Me disparó. – señaló el pecho. – y me dijo que no podía ni quería ser mi amigo porque quería más de lo que puedo darle y que pasará de él. Así, de repente. - gesticuló con las manos.  
- ¿Y eso te sorprende? Porque es lo más normal si el chico siente algo por ti y lo de querer más que amigos es bastante obvio. Tienes novio Elena, eso no debe ser agradable de ver. Imagina que la cosa fuese al revés y te gustase Damon pero tuvieras que verle con cualquiera de tus amigas. – dijo Jenna, entendiendo la situación del chico.  
- ¿Pero entonces por qué me dijo que sí para luego unos días después decirme que no? – preguntó Elena confusa. – Podía haberme dicho que no directamente.  
- Pensaría que podía hacerlo. Estar ahí y ser tu amigo. Pero estas cosas son complicadas. Y no es justo para él que lo retengas a tu lado si no puedes corresponderle. – dijo, bajando un poco la voz.  
- Ya lo sé. – asintió Elena, agachando la cabeza. – Damon me cae bien y no quiero hacerle daño.  
- Entonces haz lo que te ha pedido. ¿Y cuál es el problema con Elijah? Porque hasta ahora solo me has hablado de Damon. – preguntó, cambiando un poco el tema.  
- Eli vio como Damon me disparaba y se volvió loco. Le disparó.  
- ¿Es lo normal en el paintball, no? – bromeó Jenna.  
- Damon no llevaba máscara y Elijah fue a hacer daño. Supongo que estaba demasiado lejos como para poder apuntar bien y la verdad es que me alegro de eso. – en realidad se alegraba mucho más de que Damon no hubiera salido herido que de que su novio no les hubiese escuchado, lo que sin duda la habría obligado a dar muchas explicaciones. – He discutido con él a la vuelta, ha sobrerreacionado completamente y se ha portado como un neandertal con Damon, y se niega a pedirle perdón.  
- Algo me dice que ese tal Damon no querría sus disculpas. – dijo su tía.  
- Seguramente llevas razón. – medio sonrió Elena.

Su tía le cogió una mano entre las suyas, reconfortándola cálidamente.

- Siempre has sido una chica lista, Elena. Sabes que solo tienes dos opciones, o lo dejas estar o te arriesgas por ese chico. – movió la cabeza de lado a lado. – Piénsalo bien y decide con el corazón, es la única manera de no arrepentirse después. – la aconsejó.  
- No sabía que supieras tanto de chicos. – comentó Elena, impresionada.  
- Estas cosas pasan más de lo que crees, yo también pasé por algo parecido. – confesó Jenna.  
- ¿Tuviste que elegir? ¿Quién ganó? ¿Logan? – se interesó.  
- Logan fue el elegido, sí. Ufff, creo que ya es mi hora de los analgésicos. – se tocó la pierna rota con cuidado sobre la venda, queriendo cortar la conversación.  
- ¿Cuándo vas a invitarle? Hace mucho que no le vemos. – preguntó Elena, mientras su tía se levantaba con esfuerzo.  
- No sé, tiene mucho lío ahora con el trabajo. – esquivó el tema.

Elena se dejó caer en la cama y cruzó los brazos por detrás de la cabeza.

- Al menos lo hiciste bien, tomaste la decisión correcta. – comentó distraídamente.

Jenna se detuvo un momento al oírla, algo imperceptible porque estaba acomodándose las muletas, y salió sin decir lo que tenía en mente. Elena se equivocaba completamente, no había tomado la decisión correcta.

_**En el pasado…**_

Damon estaba sentado en la proa del barco, en el punto en que las maderas formaban el pico que marcaba la punta del barco, el inicio. Pensativo, contemplaba el mar como si así pudiera hacer que el Lady Ontrouw fuese más rápido y llegasen antes a Mystic Falls. Enzo llegó hasta él haciendo equilibrios y se sentó enfrente, en el mascarón de proa.

- Estará bien, es una chica dura. – le comentó libremente porque allí era difícil que los escuchase alguien. Su amigo y capitán no contestó.

Enzo sabía que Damon estaba preocupado por su chica desde que la dejaron en esa casa, pero entonces no habían tenido más alternativa. Ese tal Jonathan tenía contactos entre los alcaldes de otros pueblos e incluso algún gobernador, podía complicarles mucho la vida si llevaban a la chica sin más. Eso sin contar lo que podría decir la tripulación si los hacían permanecer más días donde cualquiera podría descubrirlos.

Por eso habían trazado un plan. Lo bueno era que Damon tendría su venganza, ya que pensaba ocuparse él mismo de ese desgraciado. Lo malo era que necesitaban tiempo para actuar y ya habían pasado dos meses desde que descubrieron la verdad. Damon estaba preocupado por ella y solo había accedido porque Jonathan iba a estar de viaje la mayor parte de ese tiempo.

Esos frecuentes viajes, que hacía para cultivar sus amistades y buscar un puesto entre los cargos administrativos de la ciudad más cercana, iban a ser su perdición. Jonathan tenía que volver en unos días y ese sería el momento en que Damon y Enzo, que no se atrevían a confiar en nadie más, le emboscarían y matarían como si fuesen vulgares ladrones. La idea había sido de Damon, quién era un auténtico genio cuando se lo proponía.

- Venga, anímate y cambia esa cara. En unas horas podrás verla. – lo intentó de nuevo. - ¿En qué piensas?  
- La he fastidiado Enzo. – murmuró el chico. – La otra noche, cuando me marché de la taberna, estuve con otra. – le contó, sintiendo algo de alivio al dejar de guardárselo solo para él. – Fue una tontería, nada importante, pero me siento fatal por haberla engañado. ¿No vas a decir nada? – preguntó desesperado.  
- No sé qué quieres que te diga. A mí no se me dan bien estas cosas.  
- No quiero perderla. – dijo, mirándole fijamente. – Pero siento que lo haré si se lo cuento.  
- Entonces no se lo cuentes. Ella también ha estado con otro, eso iguala la cosa, ¿no? – respondió su amigo tranquilamente. – Nos estamos desviando un poco del rumbo, iré a poner orden. – se levantó con agilidad y apoyó la mano en el hombro de Damon antes de volver a la cubierta.  
- Pero no es lo mismo, Enzo. – musitó Damon, sumido en un mar de inseguridades y remordimientos.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 13

Pasaron tres semanas desde el incidente del paintball en las que el único contacto entre Elena y Damon eran las clases de buceo. El chico era completamente profesional con ella y la trataba como una más, pero eso era todo. Procuraba no mirarla cuando no era necesario y la evitaba fuera de las clases, lo que era fácil porque prácticamente todo su tiempo libre lo pasaba con Stefan y Ric.

A veces también incluían a Caroline, aunque nunca cuando estaban trabajando en el pasado de Damon, solía ser cuando Damon y Stefan estaban solos. Ambos se llevaban bien con la chica, especialmente Stefan, y Damon tenía sus sospechas de que entre ellos había algo y por eso le echaba un cable a su amigo con ella.

Otras veces, sus ratos libres también incluían a Kol. Al principio el chico había estado un poco reticente con respecto a Damon por lo del paintball, pero el trabajar juntos había limado las asperezas y ambos se consideraban amigos. Según las propias palabras de Kol, Damon hacía bien pasando de Elijah, porque aunque era su amigo, a veces podía comportarse como un idiota prepotente inaguantable. Meredith solía acompañar a su novio, por lo que los únicos que quedaban con un problema hacia Damon eran los hermanos Mikaelson.

Rebekah parecía haberse cansado ya de recibir negativas de Damon a sus insinuaciones y ahora estaba en una especie de guerra fría con el chico. Directamente seguía poniéndole buena cara y tratándole bien, pero a sus espaldas hacia todo lo contrario. Su principal aliado era Elijah, al que no le había sentado nada bien discutir con Elena por culpa de Damon. Klaus simplemente apoyaba a sus hermanos, sin que le importase demasiado en realidad.

Por suerte, a Damon nunca le había importado demasiado lo que dijeran de él, pero no era tonto, había escuchado algunos de los rumores. El resultado era que estaba cada vez más harto de los Mikaelson. Para rematarlo había discutido con Esther la semana pasada, en realidad, Kol y él lo habían hecho juntos. La mujer había intentado timarles, pagándoles menos de lo que les había dicho al principio por medio de una cláusula en los contratos. Damon ni siquiera había mirado el suyo y en realidad le daba igual porque no necesitaba el dinero, pero había ido a reclamar para apoyar a Kol.

No habían conseguido nada, pero al menos lo habían hecho juntos y Kol se había unido más a Damon, hasta el punto de que durante esa semana solo había salido con él, Stefan y su novia en vez de con los demás miembros del grupo. Esa tarde tenía cosas que hacer en casa, por lo que Damon no tenía nada que hacer cuando acabaron las clases.

Se despidió de Kol y se fue a la pensión, donde escuchó antes de oírlos a Stefan y Caroline, que estaban en el salón.

- Hola, ¿qué hacéis? – preguntó yendo hacia allí, animado al notarlos de buen humor.

Ellos le saludaron sin apartar los ojos de las cartas que tenían en las manos y entre ellos en el sillón en el que estaban.

- Un momento. – le pidió Stefan, sobrevolando una mano sobre las cartas que sostenía antes de elegir una y echarla al sillón con gesto victorioso. - ¡Sí! ¡Gané!

Mientras su amigo celebraba, Damon tomó asiento directamente en el suelo, entre ellos.

- Sí, pero vamos empate. – le concedió Caroline, recogiendo todas las cartas y empezando a barajarlas.  
- ¿Puedo jugar? – preguntó Damon, quién no esperaba que los dos se negasen en redondo.  
- Seríais dos contra uno, eso no vale. – se defendió Caroline, ante la cara de asombro de Damon por el rechazo.  
- Estamos jugándonos la tele. – le explicó Stefan.  
- Creía que éramos los únicos huéspedes ahora mismo. – dijo Damon, por eso habían planeado una noche tranquila con pizza y pelis, porque no había nadie más al que molestarían si se adueñaban de la tele del salón.  
- Y lo somos, pero al parecer hay noche de chicas.  
- No sabía que os ibais a quedar. – se disculpó Caroline.  
- Por eso estamos jugando. – completó Stefan. – Al mejor de tres, el que gane se queda con la tele.  
- Pues ya puedes ganar. – le dijo Damon, dándole una palmada a Stefan en el hombro al levantarse. – Me voy a dar una ducha y ahora vuelvo a contemplar nuestra victoria. – les dijo.

En quince minutos había vuelto a ocupar su sitio en el suelo, al lado del sillón y entre los dos jugadores. Damon actuaba de juez, recogiendo las cartas, amontonándolas, barajeando y echándole un cable a Stefan cuando era necesario, colocando las cartas de forma que las primeras fuesen buenas para él. También fue él quien llamó a la pizzería haciendo ambos pedidos, el de Stefan y él y el de las chicas que le dictó Caroline.

Llevaban bastantes manos jugadas y la partida estaba algo decantada hacia el lado de Stefan. Mientras repartía, Damon le guiñó un ojo a su amigo, indicándole que le había dado, al menos, una carta bastante mala a Caroline. Terminó de repartir y observó atentamente la partida.

- Solo necesito una más. – le sonrió Stefan a Damon con complicidad.  
- No eres el único al que le queda una. – le desafió Caroline, robando una carta del montón porque era su turno.

La suerte estuvo del lado de los chicos porque fue Stefan quién consiguió primero la carta que necesitaban.

- ¡Sí! – lo festejó Damon como si hubiese sido él el que hubiese ganado, poniéndose en pie de un salto.  
- Oh, no. – se lamentó Caroline.  
- ¡Sí! La tele es nuestra. – dijo Stefan, chocando los cinco con Damon.  
- ¿Y si hacemos un término medio? – intentó la chica para que sus amigas no la matasen.  
- Ese no era el trato. – dijeron los chicos.  
- Vosotros vais a ver pelis, nosotras también. Podemos verlas juntos, ¿qué problema hay? – preguntó inocentemente.

Stefan y Damon intercambiaron una mirada y en ese momento sonó el timbre de la pensión.

- ¡Las pizzas! ¡Voy! – dijo Damon, saliendo disparado hacia la puerta. Se llevó una buena sorpresa al descubrir que no era el pizzero, si no Rebekah, Elena y Meredith. – Ah, hola. – saludó, algo más cortado. - ¡Caroline! ¡Para ti! – gritó hacia el interior. – Podéis pasar. – les dijo a las chicas, repentinamente incómodo con los pantalones cortos de deporte que era lo único que llevaba.

Rebekah arqueó una ceja porque les invitara a entrar en una casa que no era suya y pasó por delante de él como si fuera la dueña.

- ¿Qué es? – preguntó Meredith, señalando la moneda que destacaba en el pecho desnudo de Damon.  
- Un amuleto. – le contestó él, pensando que no había tenido demasiada suerte desde que lo tenía.

Elena también le saludó, pero Damon se limitó a murmurar su respuesta mientras bajaba la mirada. Apenada, la chica siguió a sus amigas y Damon las siguió tras cerrar la puerta. En el salón, Stefan y Caroline cerraban un trato estrechándose las manos.

- Hemos traído las bebidas. – anunció Rebekah, levantando una bolsa. Elena llevaba otra igual.  
- Y yo traigo las pelis. – anunció Meredith.  
- Hay un pequeño cambio de planes. – dijo Caroline con gesto de circunstancias. – Los chicos han tenido la misma idea que nosotros, así que compartimos la tele.

Damon se colocó al lado de Stefan y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Su amigo hizo lo mismo, ambos con expresiones victoriosas. A ninguna de las chicas parecía hacerles tanta gracia.

- ¿Qué habéis traído, chicas? – preguntó Stefan.  
- Solo nos hemos puesto de acuerdo en El diario de Noa… - empezó a decir Meredith.  
- No, ni de coña. – respondieron Damon y Stefan a coro. – Elegimos nosotros. – sentenciaron.  
- ¿Y eso por qué? – discutió Rebekah.  
- Porque la tele la hemos ganado nosotros. – contestó Stefan.

Ambos chicos empezaron a cuchichear mientras Caroline les explicaba a sus amigas que era eso o irse a otro sitio.

- Ya lo tenemos. – anunció Damon y fue escaleras arriba a por las películas que habían elegido.

Casi enseguida volvieron a llamar al timbre y el debate de las chicas terminó con la llamada de las pizzas.

- Voy un momento al baño, Car. – le dijo Elena a su amiga.  
- Arriba, ya sabes donde es. – le indicó, y ella fue con los demás a la cocina a preparar vasos y a por algo para cortar las pizzas.

La chica se detuvo delante de la puerta y no pudo evitar echar un vistazo a la habitación de Damon. El chico estaba sentado en la cama y se apresuró a ponerse la camiseta que tenía en el regazo al notar la mirada de Elena. No le hizo más caso y ella entró al baño, entreteniéndose para no tener que cruzarse con Damon al bajar. La situación ya era demasiado incómoda como para provocar más tensión.

Pero el destino, el karma o como lo quisieras llamar, no pensaba lo mismo. Cuando Elena bajó, todos se habían distribuido por los sillones y solo quedaba un sitio. En el sillón grande, al lado de Damon, que de hecho tuvo que moverse para hacerle hueco. A Damon no le hizo ninguna gracia, porque Elena podría haber elegido sentarse al lado de Stefan en vez de al suyo, pero supo que no lo había hecho para no colocarse entre Stefan y Caroline, que había movido el sillón individual en el que estaba para estar lo más cerca posible del chico. Rebekah y Meredith ocupaban el otro, sin que hubiera sitio para Elena allí.

Los chicos habían sido buenos y habían elegido primero la película de aventuras John Carter, reservando el premio gordo para cuando no estuvieran comiendo. Una película de terror y de las buenas. Damon se relajó cuando se dio cuenta de que Elena estaba tan incómoda como él, por lo que supo que tenerla al lado no sería un peligro. De hecho el ambiente entre los seis chicos era bastante distendido, mientras comían pizza, bebían refrescos fríos y veían la película.

Cuando ésta terminó, Damon y Stefan se levantaron a preparar el ambiente para la siguiente. Recogieron todo y apagaron las luces. También bajaron las persianas para crear un efecto mayor.

- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó Stefan a Damon en un susurro.  
- Sí, tranquilo. – respondió su amigo de la misma forma y volvieron a sus sitios.

Stefan ya no se preocupó más, una peli de terror más oscuridad era el escenario perfecto para acercarse más a Caroline. Damon estaba concentrado en la pantalla cuando notó que Elena daba un brinco y se pegaba contra él.

- Perdona. – le susurró Elena, apartándose.

El chico no le dio importancia hasta que el contacto se repitió.

- ¿Te da miedo? – preguntó Damon, burlándose para disimular su nerviosismo.  
- No. – negó ella, pero se cogió del brazo del chico que tenía más cerca al dar un nuevo bote. No le gustaban las pelis de miedo, nunca le habían gustado y la oscuridad no ayudaba.  
- Ya veo. – rió Damon suavemente, pero no hizo nada por apartarla.

Racionalmente sabía que estaba mal, pero llevaba tanto tiempo alejado de Elena que su cuerpo había decidido ser egoísta por una vez. No renunció a los pequeños contactos, disfrutando por ser a quién Elena recurría para sentirse segura aunque fuese solo por una película, y se arrepintió de haberse puesto una camiseta cuando la chica se refugió contra su hombro ante una escena especialmente truculenta.

Para cuando volvieron a encender las luces, al terminar la película, ya se habían separado y volvían a ignorarse sin que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de sus momentos de complicidad. Como si nada hubiera pasado.

La noche siguiente, Damon leía en la cama, relajado ante el sonido de la lluvia. La tormenta asolaba Mystic Falls desde la tarde y no parecía que fuese a parar pronto. Le costó, pero cuando distinguió otro sonido, el de la piedra contra el cristal, mezclado con el de las gotas de agua, ya no fue capaz de ignorarlo.

Se levantó y, apartando un poco la cortina, distinguió una empapada figura en la calle lanzando piedras a su ventana. Le pareció que era Elena, pero eso no tenía ningún sentido. ¿Qué iba a estar haciendo en medio de la lluvia en vez de calentita en la cama con su novio? La insistencia de las piedras hizo que abriera la ventana y se asomara un poco para ver mejor.

El agua le corrió por el pelo mientras le sostenía la mirada a Elena. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en los segundos que pasaron mirándose y mojándose. Damon fue el primero en volver a la realidad y se apresuró a apartarse de la ventana, cerrándola. Las piedras volvieron al instante, impidiendo que se concentrara en la lectura.

Al final acabó levantándose y bajó procurando no hacer ruido. Solo llevaba puestos unos bóxers negros, pero eso no le impidió abrir la puerta de la entrada y dejar entrar a Elena.

_**En el pasado…**_

Damon estaba preparándose en el cuarto que le habían asignado. Esa noche era la noche, la última de la tortura que estaba viviendo su chica por su culpa. Si su padre no les hubiera visto juntos… todo esto podría haberse evitado, porque entonces no la habría forzado a casarse con el primero que se había interesado para que nadie descubriera que había estado con un pirata. Él era quién más beneficiado había salido, ahora vivía en la ciudad y tenía un pequeño taller para mantenerse.

La chica vivía con Jonathan y un par de criadas, una madre y su hija que le eran más fieles a ella que a Jonathan a pesar de que solo la conocían de unos pocos meses. Precisamente por eso había podido ocultar a Damon y Enzo en la casa sin que llegara a oídos de nadie, ni siquiera del mensajero a caballo que había llegado por la mañana para anunciar la llegada de Jonathan esa misma noche. A pesar de todo, los piratas no se fiaban y habían mantenido sus rostros ocultos para evitar problemas innecesarios.

Unos golpes en la puerta le sacaron de sus pensamientos y no se molestó en levantarse de la cama para abrir. Solo una persona llamaría y solo una iría a buscarle.

- Ya se ha marchado. No sospecha nada. – le informó la chica, deslizándose dentro de la habitación y refiriéndose al mensajero de Jonathan.  
- Bien. – dijo simplemente Damon, continuando con la tarea que había dejado a medias, abrocharse la camisa negra que había elegido para camuflarse mejor en la oscuridad.  
- ¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy raro desde que has llegado. – temerosa por si había cambiado de opinión y ya no le interesaba ahora que había estado con otro hombre, fue a sentarse junto a él en el lateral de la cama.  
- No me pasa nada, ¿por qué iba a pasarme algo? – se defendió nervioso.  
- Por nada. – negó la chica, incapaz de aguantarle la mirada y le rozó las manos al intentar ayudarle con la camisa.

Damon se dejó hacer igual que había hecho cuando estaba herido y suspiró, alzando una mano hasta copar su mejilla suavemente.

- Te he echado tanto de menos, ragazza. – susurró.  
- Yo también. – le contestó ella, animándose a alzar un poco la vista.

Los ojos azules de Damon recibieron a los suyos con intensidad, pero no eran tan vivaces como solían ser. El peso de la culpa los había hecho palidecer hasta que casi parecían grises y el chico parecía una sombra de sí mismo. Si la traición le había consumido en el mar, ahora era incapaz de soportarla cuando estaba junto a la chica, por eso había estado evitándola como podía los dos días que Enzo y él llevaban escondidos en la casa.

- Ya estás. – le dijo la chica cuando abotonó el último botón. – Te veré luego. – se levantó de la cama y estuvo a punto de salir de la habitación antes de que Damon la llamara.

Arrepentido, Damon la había seguido y apoyó una mano en la puerta para que no pudiera abrirla.

- Yo no quería que pasara esto. – murmuró el pirata. – Nunca quise que las cosas salieran tan mal, se suponía que estarías a salvo si me iba.  
- No fue tu culpa. – le respondió ella, con la respiración algo entrecortada por la cercanía.  
- Claro que lo es. Nadie me obligó a hacerlo. – contestó Damon, no hablando de lo que la chica creía, lo que no tardó en dejarle claro. – Fue una decisión estúpida. ¡Estaba dolido! Creía que te habías olvidado de mí. Escuchar que te habías casado con otro me destrozó algo aquí. – se llevó la otra mano al pecho. – Dolía tanto que tenía que pararlo de alguna manera. No pensaba correctamente y cuando me encontré con Rose me pareció lo más apropiado…  
- ¿Qué estás diciendo, Damon? – preguntó la chica, con el temor adueñándose de su rostro.  
- Que la noche que creí me habías traicionado, la pasé con ella, ragazza. Me acosté con ella. – confesó finalmente, sintiendo como el gran peso que le atenazaba se disipaba mágicamente en el aire.

En cambio, la expresión de la chica se llenó de horror y trató de alejar su cuerpo todo lo que pudo del de Damon. El chico seguía apoyado en la puerta, por lo que no pudo hacer mucho. Pero Damon notó su desesperación por alejarse de él y apartó la mano de la puerta, dándole la oportunidad de decidir. La chica ni lo dudó, abrió la puerta y salió a la carrera de allí, con lágrimas en los ojos y Damon lo supo. Supo que la había perdido.

Destrozado pero sabiendo que se lo tenía completamente merecido, Damon recogió sus armas y las ocultó entre su ropa. Tras una última comprobación, fue al encuentro de Enzo, quién ya estaba preparado y nervioso en su habitación.

- ¿Qué pasa capitán? ¿Malas noticias? – le preguntó Enzo al ver la cara que traía.  
- Vamos, es la hora. – le ignoró Enzo.  
- Sí, capitán. – le obedeció el otro chico y salieron juntos sin que nadie lo notara o les despidiera.

Solo eran dos, pero la fortuna parecía haberse colocado de su lado, porque cuando exploraron el camino la noche anterior habían encontrado un lugar perfecto para la emboscada. Un gran árbol se había podrido y su tronco bloqueaba el camino, obligando a los viajeros a detenerse. Se escondieron uno a cada lado del camino y se armaron de paciencia.

Llevarían un par de horas allí, con los músculos entumecidos y, en el caso de Damon, con la cabeza en otra parte, cuando escucharon a varios caballos acercarse. Instintivamente los dos piratas se pusieron alerta y confiaron en sus oídos más que en su vista para que les guiaran.

- ¡Parad, hay un árbol en el camino! – gritó un hombre.

Los caballos relincharon y Damon y Enzo escucharon maldiciones de los hombros que abandonaban sus monturas. Contaron tres voces diferentes, incluida la de Jonathan. Enzo se movió silenciosamente en la oscuridad y se puso tras el hombre que se había acercado a examinar el árbol. Por su parte, Damon buscó situarse cerca de Jonathan, en cuanto estuvo en posición, esperó la señal de su amigo.

Las armas de fuego eran difíciles de conseguir y aunque los piratas tenían pistolas, si querían que fuese creíble que eran bandidos, era mejor que utilizasen cuchillos. Enzo utilizó el que tenía en la mano derecha para rebanarle el cuello al hombre que lo único malo que había hecho era estar en el lugar y momento equivocado. El hombre cayó entre gorgoritos, llevándose las manos a la garganta y llamando la atención de sus compañeros.

Damon aprovechó la distracción y se abalanzó a por Jonathan, le rodeó el cuello con un brazo y, poniéndole un puñal en el pecho, tiró de él hacia atrás. No tenían mucho tiempo pero quería que ese cerdo supiera quién y porque le estaban matando.

- Soy Damon Salvatore, capitán del Lady Ontrouw. – le informó, apretando su agarre para que no pudiera jugarsela. - ¿Te acuerdas de la fierecilla? ¿Esa que tanto presumías de haber domado? Es mía. – le salió la vena posesiva, a pesar de que ya no estaba nada seguro de esa afirmación. – Y te vas a arrepentir de haberle hecho daño. – le clavó el puñal directamente en el corazón con la última palabra y apretó hasta clavarlo prácticamente hasta la empuñadura.

Abandonó el cuerpo sin ceremonias tras recuperar su arma y limpió la hoja en su camisa. Enzo ya se había ocupado del tercer hombre y estaba soltando a los caballos, ya que unos bandidos se los llevarían. Damon se unió a él para hacer que huyeron hacia el interior del bosque y borraron sus huellas antes de marcharse.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó Enzo cuando avistaron la casa de nuevo.  
- No lo sé. – susurró Damon apenado, y su amigo ya no preguntó más.

Se fueron cada uno a su cuarto para descansar antes de tomar cualquier decisión. La estancia estaba completamente a oscuras cuando Damon entró, pero su vista ya se había acostumbrado después de varias horas en la oscuridad y no le costó distinguir la pequeña figura acurrucada en la cama.

- Ragazza. – susurró, sintiendo se le aceleraba el corazón al verla allí, porque si se había quedado dormida en su cama quizás aún no hubiera perdido su oportunidad.

Procurando no hacer ruido, Damon se quitó las botas y la camisa, metiéndose después en la cama con ella.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 14

Sin dirigirse la palabra, Damon y Elena se observaron en el vestíbulo de la pensión, que estaba alumbrado solo por la tenue luz de la pantalla del móvil que Damon había traído consigo. La chica estaba completamente empapada y se abrazó a sí misma para no temblar de frío. Con gesto serio, Damon dio un paso hacia las escaleras y las señaló con el móvil. Obediente, Elena se encaminó hacia allí.

Fueron hasta la habitación del chico, donde Damon se permitió encender la luz tras haber cerrado la puerta con cuidado. Ahí fue cuando Elena se dio cuenta de que el chico tenía el cabello húmedo y estaba vestido únicamente con su ropa interior. La cama revuelta delataba de donde lo había sacado al llamar a su ventana y volvió a temblar.

Algo brilló tras los ojos de Damon pero el chico siguió sin hablar, su rostro mostrando una expresión seria que no casaba nada con su verdadera personalidad. Apartó la mirada de Elena, buscó su toalla de la playa, que había quitado de la ventana cuando empezó a llover, y se la dio para que pudiera secarse. También cogió algo de ropa de su armario.

- Te estará grande, pero será mejor que estar empapada. – dijo, refiriéndose a sus vaqueros y camiseta mojados.  
- Gracias. – dijo Elena con un hilo de voz, aceptándolo todo.  
- Puedes cambiarte en el baño, no habrá nadie a estar horas. – informó Damon, yendo a sentarse en la cama como si no le importara lo más mínimo.

Elena asintió y salió de la habitación poniendo el mismo cuidado que había visto que ponía él. Damon se quedó solo y se cubrió la cara con las manos, lamentando ser tan imbécil. ¿Para qué narices le había abierto la puerta a Elena? La misma chica que seguía estando en su mente, con la que llevaba tres semanas sin hablar, que seguía teniendo novio y encima iba él y la metía en su habitación. Empapada. Con la ropa completamente pegada al cuerpo, marcando sus curvas y encima llevaba una camiseta blanca con la que se veía perfectamente el sujetador que llevaba debajo…

Interrumpió el rumbo de sus pensamientos al darse cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando con mucho más entusiasmo del que debería. La erección era claramente visible en sus bóxers.

- Al menos podrías colaborar y no complicarme las cosas. – se dijo a sí mismo en un susurro, levantándose a por unos pantalones que disimulasen su excitación.

Cuando Elena volvió a entrar, llevando unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes que le estaban algo grandes, Damon estaba sentado en el lateral de la cama, con los codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas y las manos entrelazadas.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí? – preguntó el chico directamente, sin estar de humor para juegos.  
- No lo sé. – contestó sinceramente Elena, y buscó algún sitio en el que dejar la toalla, envuelta en ella estaba la ropa mojada que se había quitado.  
- ¿Por qué estás aquí entonces? – insistió Damon, apartándose un poco cuando ella tomó asiento a su lado.

Esa era una pregunta mucho más fácil y Elena pudo responderla.

- Elijah y yo hemos discutido. – en realidad había sido una pelea bastante gorda y, aunque no lo dijo, Damon debió imaginarse que las cosas no iban bien por su expresión.  
- Y por eso vienes, para esconderte. – resopló, nada contento con esa información.  
- No. Vengo porque quiero hablar contigo, llevo días queriendo hablar contigo.  
- Llevas días sin hablar conmigo. – le recordó Damon.  
- Tú me pediste que no hablara contigo. – le recordó ahora ella.  
- No juegues conmigo. Eso es lo único que te pido ahora, solo dime la verdad. ¿Qué quieres de mí, Elena?  
- No quiero estar alejada de ti. – dijo Elena, moviendo negativamente la cabeza. – Lo hice porque llevabas toda la razón al pedir distancia, era lo justo, pero no quería eso. No me gusta que estemos así, Damon.  
- No podemos estar de otra forma, no si las cosas no cambian. – respondió en tono sombrío.  
- Ya lo sé. – suspiró la chica. – Escucha Damon, puede que esto no tenga sentido, pero estar contigo es distinto a estar con cualquier otra persona que haya conocido. – dijo con seriedad.  
- Llevas razón, no tiene sentido. – rió el chico entre dientes.  
- Esos primeros días, cuando no paraba de encontrarte allá donde fuera y siempre parecías tener un plan en mente, era fácil olvidarme de todo. Tú te encargabas de hacerlo y echo de menos esa sensación. – con cuidado, movió su mano hasta ponerla en la rodilla de Damon. El chico tembló ante su toque y respiró profundamente, pero dejó que siguiera hablando. – Me hiciste recordar cosas en las que hacía tiempo que no pensaba, cosas que soñaba con hacer y que no hice ni haré nunca si no salgo de este pueblo. Estar con Elijah me ata aquí porque todo lo que él quiere está aquí, siempre lo he sabido, pero con el tiempo lo fui olvidando y me fui conformando con lo que tenía. Y eso me bastaba, hasta el día en que apareciste en la playa, un chico totalmente despreocupado, y me hiciste sentirme libre. Tenías las cosas claras e ibas a por ellas. Si no te dije que tenía novio fue para que nada cambiara, no quería que me trataras distinto a como lo hacías, y míranos ahora, al final se ha perdido todo. – dijo apenada, confesándole al fin el verdadero motivo.  
- Elena… - negó Damon con la cabeza. – No puedes decirme esas cosas y pretender que haga como si nada después. Para mí no ha cambiado nada. – sentenció, mirándola intensamente a los ojos.  
- ¿Quién ha dicho que quiera que hagas como si nada? Si lo quisiera no te habría dicho nada, Damon. – le contestó sosteniéndole la mirada, disfrutando del brillo de desconcierto que inundó el azul de los ojos del chico. – No es la primera vez que pienso en terminar con Elijah y me lo estaba planteando desde antes de que aparecieras. Además llevamos unos días que solo discutimos por cualquier cosa, lo nuestro ya no funciona.  
- ¿Entonces? – preguntó el chico, no queriendo ilusionarse con lo que Elena le estaba dando a entender, pero el corazón le latía como una apisonadora y le cosquilleaba la piel donde estaba en contacto con la de la chica.  
- Esta noche ha sido la última, cuando la cosa se calme y podamos hablar, le diré a Eli que se acabó. – afirmó Elena, completamente decidida. - Después de eso, si ya no tienes problema, me gustaría hacer las cosas bien, que volviéramos a intentar ser amigos, o lo que quieras…

No pudo terminar de hablar, Damon se echó sobre ella y unió sus labios en un intenso beso. Esta vez Elena le correspondió, enredando las manos en su suave cabello negro. Tras este beso vino otro, y después un tercero, y después Elena luchó por separarse.

- Espera Damon, no podemos hacer esto. – dijo como pudo mientras el chico repartía besos por su cuello.  
- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó el chico confundido. – Si acabas de decir qué…  
- Te he dicho lo que pienso hacer, pero aún no lo he hecho, mientras no lo haga esto está mal. No es justo para ti ni para Eli. – Damon frunció el ceño ante la mención de su novio y eso le calmó un poco, lo justo para entender que Elena llevaba razón. – Quiero hacer las cosas bien, Damon, y necesito un poco de tiempo para ello. Y tampoco quiero que esto te afecte, habrás sido el detonante pero no la causa. Seguiría terminando lo mío con Elijah aunque dijeras que ya no quieres nada conmigo. No quiero que te metan en habladurías de pueblo.  
- Me dan igual las habladurías de pueblo. – replicó el chico enseguida.

Elena sonrió y acarició la mejilla de Damon con la mano.

- Hay que tener mucho valor para hacer siempre lo que quieres sin que importe la opinión de los demás. Esa es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti.  
- ¿Y cuáles son las otras? – preguntó Damon, con una pícara sonrisa de medio lado.

Elena no respondió, se limitó a pasar los dedos por sus labios. El chico gimió suavemente y ella apartó la mano.

- Perdona. – se disculpó Damon, sin sentirlo realmente, había soñado tantas veces con un momento así que le era difícil contenerse. – No debería haberte dado esa camiseta. – dijo, señalando el tirante que le quedaba holgado y la doblez de la ropa dejaba al descubierto parte del pecho de Elena. – Y no deberías haberte quitado el sujetador. – añadió, devorándola con la mirada mientras ella se apresuraba a colocarse bien la camiseta.  
- Perdona. – dijo ahora ella. – Lo haré lo más pronto posible, lo prometo, pero de verdad creo que es mejor que pase esta noche y se enfríe la cosa.  
- Está bien, Elena, lo entiendo, y creo que llevas razón. Debemos esperar, no por él, ni por los demás, si no por nosotros, para que no haya ningún tipo de remordimientos porque no hiciéramos las cosas bien. Me comportaré. – prometió.  
- Bien. – suspiró la chica, quitándose un peso de encima. – Sabía que tenía que hablar contigo, solo que no me había atrevido hasta esta noche, cuando lo he visto todo más que claro. – comentó en alto, tanto para Damon como para sí misma. - ¿Sigue lloviendo? – cambió de tema ahora que estaba todo aclarado.  
- No creo que vaya a parar en toda la noche. ¿Quieres quedarte aquí? – ofreció, cuando la vio frotarse los ojos.  
- Si no te importa, aquí no me buscaran.  
- Para nada. – sonrió Damon, extendiendo la mano para señalar la cama.

Elena se levantó y fue a por su móvil, que había dejado sobre el escritorio. Lo había puesto en silencio porque sabía que Elijah trataría de localizarla y realmente no quería verle ahora, no estaba nada contenta con como se había comportado su novio durante estos últimos días. Aparte de llamadas y mensajes de Elijah, que ignoró sin mirarlos, tenía un par de llamadas de su tía. Jenna estaba en casa, como siempre, y seguramente se habría visto abordada por Elijah.

"No te preocupes, Damon me da refugio, no se lo digas a Eli. Mañana te cuento.", le escribió rápidamente a Jenna y apagó el móvil.

- ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana? – preguntó, girándose hacia Damon.

El chico se había acomodado en la cama, tumbado con un brazo por detrás de la cabeza, y negó.

- ¿Quieres venir a casa? Te haré el desayuno. – quería pasar el máximo tiempo posible con Damon antes de enfrentarse definitivamente a Elijah, prolongar la pequeña burbuja en la que estaba ahora, y eso no podían hacerlo en la pensión, donde cualquiera podría verlos y empezar un cotilleo.  
- Vale, pero ven ya aquí, quiero dormir. – le pidió el chico, ahogando un bostezo.

Tímidamente, Elena se acercó con pequeños pasos y se colocó a su lado.

- No muerdo, ¿eh? – rió Damon, rodeándola con los brazos y pegándose a ella.  
- ¿No querías dormir? – le recordó Elena, lo que le hizo reír más fuerte.  
- Buenas noches. – dijo Damon, reprimiendo el impulso de darle un beso en los cabellos al no saber si era apropiado en la situación en la que estaban. No quiso forzar las cosas y esperó a que fuese el momento adecuado.

Al día siguiente había dejado de llover y la ropa de Elena estaba seca, aunque arrugada, suficiente para que pudiera ponérsela en vez de la prestada de Damon. El chico fue a avisar a Stefan mientras ella se cambiaba en el baño. Aún era bastante pronto, por lo que tuvo que despertar a su amigo. Se arrodilló en la cama y lo zarandeó hasta conseguirlo.

- Mmm, ¿qué pasa? Es domingo, Damon. – preguntó Stefan adormilado.  
- Nada, solo que me voy a desayunar fuera.  
- Vale. – asintió cerrando los ojos, que volvió a abrir enseguida. – Espera, ¿vas con Ric? Si me das diez minutos os acompaño.  
- No, no es con Ric, vuelve a dormir. – respondió, bajándose de la cama.  
- ¿Entonces con quién? – le interrogó Stefan, que ya estaba algo más despierto. – No me digas que has vuelto a caer con la rubia esa, ¿no has aprendido nada?  
- Claro que he aprendido, ¿por qué te crees qué paso de Rebekah? Y no es ella.  
- Tío, dime con quién y déjame dormir. – le pidió Stefan.  
- Con Elena, vamos a su casa. Nos vemos. – dijo rápidamente y del tirón, despidiéndose con un gesto de la mano.  
- ¿Elena? – alucinó Stefan. - ¿Con la Elena que yo creo?  
- La única que conozco. – afirmó Damon, escondiendo las manos en los bolsillos.  
- ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo? – se preocupó, apoyándose sobre un codo.  
- Sí. – afirmó Damon. – Oye, las cosas han cambiado, va a dejar a su novio, así que es mi oportunidad. Te lo contaré mejor luego, me están esperando.  
- Está bien Damon, pero ten cuidado.  
- Claro mamá. – sonrió el chico de buen humor. – Sigue durmiendo.

Stefan gruñó y se cubrió la cara con la almohada por lo pronto que era, y trató de hacer justamente eso.

Damon encontró a Elena ya preparada y ambos salieron de la pensión sin encontrarse con nadie, y cogieron el coche para dirigirse hasta la casa de la chica, que hasta ahora Damon solo había visto por fuera.

_**En el pasado…**_

Damon se despertó inquieto, como llevaba toda la noche despertándose a ratos y como le llevaba pasando durante los dos últimos meses. Pero esta vez tenía algo que le ayudaba a conciliar el sueño y miró a la chica que dormía entre sus brazos. Los golpes y heridas habían desaparecido y tenía muchísimo mejor aspecto que cuando la encontró.

De repente la chica abrió los ojos y él cerró los suyos, haciéndose el dormido para no acabar con el momento. No quería que volviera a alejarse de él. Era un comportamiento absurdo e infantil, Damon lo sabía, pero ella tenía ese efecto sobre él, sacaba a la luz comportamientos distintos al habitual.

Una mano le acarició suavemente la cara y Damon notó como revisaban su cuerpo en busca de heridas. Un suspiro le confirmó lo que ya sabía, que estaba perfectamente bien, y las manos se alejaron de él.

- Sé que estás despierto, Damon. Tenemos que hablar. – le dijo ella, y Damon ya no pudo seguir fingiendo.  
- ¿Sigues enfadada? – preguntó, girándose un poco para poder apoyarse en un codo y mirarla.  
- Mucho. – le confirmó.  
- ¿No sirve de nada que diga que lo siento? – preguntó Damon con gesto de pena.  
- Sí, por lo menos eres sincero. Algo es algo, supongo. – le respondió ella, pero Damon no supo si era algo bueno o malo.  
- ¿Y… vas a perdonarme? – preguntó inseguro.  
- ¿Qué has hecho con Jonathan? – cambió de tema sin contestarle.  
- Lo que dije que haría. Matarlo. – dijo Damon y, por un momento, la rabia superó a la tristeza que se había adueñado de él al quedarse sin respuesta. – Ya no te molestará más, ragazza. Solo tendrás que esperar un tiempo hasta que lo encuentren y se calme la situación, después serás libre.  
- Gracias. – susurró ella.  
- No me las des, lo habría hecho igual, era lo que merecía. – dijo el pirata y después el silencio siguió a sus palabras.

La chica parecía nerviosa y Damon no sabía que más hacer. Había confesado la verdad, no tenía más que ofrecer que eso.

- Enzo y yo tendremos que irnos pronto. – dijo Damon, para que supiera que no tenían mucho tiempo.  
- ¿Dónde está tu barco?  
- Nos recogerán en la bahía que hay tras los acantilados. – respondió sin pensar. Después se le ocurrió que le acababa de dar la ocasión perfecta para que le traicionase y se vengara.  
- No voy a decir nada. – le tranquilizó ella, notando las dudas en su expresión, especialmente en sus ojos, del color del mar tormentoso por la marea de sentimientos que le agobiaban en ese momento.  
- Ya lo sé, ragazza. – dijo Damon, arrepentido de haber dudado de ella. Desde luego se estaba coronando cada vez más.

Se dio la vuelta y se sentó en la cama, revolviéndose el pelo a la vez que buscaba su ropa.

- Damon. – le llamó la chica y el pirata trató de no parecer demasiado esperanzado. – La respuesta es sí. Por muy enfadada que esté contigo voy a perdonarte porque te quiero, y no sé que hubiera hecho si hubiera sido al revés y creyera que me hubieras traicionado. Pero Damon, no podré perdonarte algo así otra vez. – le dijo con seriedad.  
- No volverá a pasar ragazza, soy todo tuyo. – dijo el chico, con los ojos brillantes, y se echó sobre ella con entusiasmo para abrazarla.

La chica se estremeció y a Damon le pareció notar que luchaba contra él los primeros segundos antes de aceptar su abrazo, eso le enfureció y le entristeció a partes iguales. Había sufrido demasiado por su culpa y se prometió a sí mismo que no volvería a decepcionarla.

- Y también te quiero. – le dijo a una chica por primera vez en su vida.

Casi enseguida la escuchó sollozar y sintió algo húmedo en su pecho.

- ¿Ragazza? – se preocupó porque estuviera llorando. - ¿Qué pasa?  
- Nada.  
- Pero estás llorando. – insistió sin comprender.  
- Pero no por nada malo. Es solo que… - se le quebró la voz. – No sabes el tiempo que llevaba soñando con tenerte aquí y oírte decir algo así. – explicó, sollozando de nuevo.  
- Pues ya me tienes. – sonrió Damon, arreglándoselas para no soltarla y a la vez darle un tierno beso en los labios.

Se quedaron juntos en la cama, disfrutando de la compañía el uno del otro y dándose caricias de vez en cuando pero sin hacer realmente nada, hasta que Enzo vino a buscar a Damon para irse. Por suerte las cosas entre ellos estaban mucho mejor que la última vez cuando se despidieron hasta dentro de otros dos meses.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 15

Una vez estuvieron en su casa, Elena se disculpó un momento para darse una ducha rápida y cambiarse de ropa, dejando a Damon esperando en la cocina. El chico estaba distrayéndose con el móvil cuando escuchó ruido a sus espaldas. Una joven de largo pelo rubio entró, apoyándose en unas muletas, y si se sorprendió al ver a Damon allí, no lo demostró.

- Hola extraño. – le saludó.  
- Hola extraña. – le devolvió el saludo Damon, ahogando una risita.  
- Soy Jenna. – se presentó, sentándose en la mesa de la cocina frente a Damon.  
- Damon. – dijo el chico, tendiéndole la mano educadamente sobre la mesa. "Así que esta es la famosa tía de Elena", pensó para sí mismo.  
- Lo sé, me lo ha dicho Elena. – sonrió Jenna, aceptándola.

Después, la chica apoyó los codos en la mesa y le observó atentamente. Damon se revolvió el pelo y se acomodó, pasando un brazo sobre el regazo de la silla.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? Si se puede saber, claro. – sonrió.  
- Tendría que matarte si te lo digo. – bromeó Jenna.  
- Creo que correré el riesgo. – replicó, siguiéndole el juego.

Jenna sonrió porque tuviera sentido del humor, solo por eso ya le cayó bien. Elijah solía poner malas caras y no era capaz de seguirla cuando bromeaba, lo que la exasperaba.

- Un accidente de snow. – le confesó, llevándose una mano a la rodilla.  
- ¿Con un salto o tropezaste con algo? – curioseó Damon.  
- Por favor, la duda ofende. Claro que fue con un salto. – respondió Jenna. – Y tú sabes de lo que estamos hablando. Sabes hacer snow, ¿verdad? – le señaló acusatoriamente.  
- Lo he hecho alguna que otra vez. – rió Damon con una media sonrisa. – Pero me van más las pistas naturales que las artificiales. – el único sitio donde Jenna podía hacer snowboard en primavera o principios del verano, cuando Damon calculaba que debía haber tenido el accidente.  
- Era lo único que había. – se defendió Jenna y le miró de nuevo. – No me extraña que digan que eres un chico interesante.  
- ¿Ah sí? ¿Dicen eso? – se sorprendió y se alegró Damon. - ¿Quién? Porque es todo lo contrario a lo que he oído. – dijo, pensando que Jenna no debía de salir mucho si no conocía su fama de rarito que corría por el pueblo.  
- ¿Quién crees tú? – le sonrió la mujer. – Y estoy completamente de acuerdo con ella, que lo sepas.

Damon no pudo evitarlo, sonrió agradecido hasta que cayó en la cuenta de algo. Ric le había dicho que apenas veía a Jenna porque ella casi no iba por el pueblo, pero no le había comentado nada de que estuviera aquí ahora. Tuvo el presentimiento de que su amigo no lo sabía y se le notó en la cara al escrutar a Jenna, tratando de no dejarse llevar porque le hubiera caído bien.

- ¿Qué pasa? – se extrañó ella, pero Damon se libró de contestar porque Elena apareció en ese momento.

Se había cambiado a unos shorts vaqueros y una camiseta de tirantes, aunque Damon pensó que le quedaba mejor la que él le había prestado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Jenna? – se extrañó al ver a su tía allí.  
- Desayunar. – respondió ella en tono inocente. – Y comprobar algunas cosas que me habías dicho. – dijo, ganándose una mirada de reproche de su sobrina.

Damon no les prestaba atención, había vuelto a su móvil y estaba mensajeandose con Ric.

"Adivina donde estoy.", le escribió.  
"En la cama?", le respondió enseguida su amigo.

- ¿Qué quieres desayunar? – Elena hizo que Damon apartara la mirada del móvil.  
- No sé, ¿qué me ofreces? – le sonrió coqueto.  
- ¿Huevos revueltos?  
- Me valen. – asintió Damon, mostrándole ambos pulgares en gesto de aprobación.

Elena fue a la nevera y empezó a sacar huevos.

- ¿Y yo no puedo elegir? – preguntó Jenna.  
- ¿Cómo quieres los huevos, Jenna? – sonrió la chica.

Damon rió por lo bajo, tecleando su respuesta a Ric. "En casa de Elena. Adivina con quién estoy."  
"Con Elena.", le respondió su amigo.  
"Con tu chica, gracioso.", le escribió Damon.  
"Con Jenna? Está en MF?", alucinó Ric.  
"La tengo delante, colega. Quieres qué investigue por ti?". Su desinteresada oferta se quedó sin respuesta porque Ric se desconectó, aunque eso no hizo que Damon desistiera en su tarea.

Desayunó con ambas chicas y después se fue con Elena a su habitación. Su intento de curiosear fue rápidamente cortado por Elena, pero en cambio la chica estuvo encantada de hablar de cualquier cosa. Así Damon descubrió algunas cosas interesantes, tanto de la propia chica, como de su tía.

- ¿En serio te escapaste del instituto en medio de un viaje? Eso no me lo creo. – rió Elena ante la anécdota que el chico había empezado a contarle.  
- En medio no, justo al final del viaje. – rió Damon también.

Ambos estaban tumbados en la cama de la chica, cómodamente rozándose con un lateral del cuerpo.

- Por eso, no te creo. Me estás tomando el pelo. – insistió Elena, girándose y apoyándose sobre un codo.

Damon sonrió y le acarició la mejilla con ternura. La chica se apoyó sobre su pecho y le miró a los ojos, perdiéndose en ellos y la inmensidad que trasmitían. El sonido de un claxon, seguido poco después por el del timbre de la puerta, hizo que se separaran. Jenna les informó que ella abría y la escucharon hablar en la entrada con alguien a quien los dos reconocieron al instante. Elijah.

Jenna fue a buscarles, precedida por el sonido de sus muletas.

- Te buscan Elena, y creo que deberías ir. – aconsejó, deteniéndose en la puerta de la habitación. – Porque supongo que sí le has traído a casa. – señaló a Damon. – es que has tomado una decisión.  
- Lo sé, estoy en ello. – suspiró Elena, poniéndose seria.

A regañadientes, se apartó de Damon y se levantó.

- Yo me ocupo. – le aseguró su tía, y le hizo señas a Damon con una sola mano. – Vamos chico interesante, vente un rato conmigo mientras ellos hablan tranquilamente.  
- Claro. – asintió Damon, entendiendo que era mejor que no estuviera delante.  
- Le he dejado esperando fuera, así que no estará muy contento. – le explicó Jenna a Elena. – Abre cuando haya cerrado la puerta.

Damon la siguió hasta su cuarto, que estaba justo al lado del de su sobrina, y cerraron la puerta. El chico fue atraído enseguida por una carta marítima antigua de Mystic Falls que Jenna había colgado en la pared, frente a su escritorio.

- Wow, ¿de qué año es esto? – preguntó fascinado.  
- No está fechado oficialmente, pero tendrá unos tres o cuatro siglos. – le respondió Jenna, que ya se había sentado.

De la misma época que su moneda, pensó Damon emocionado, y sobrevoló la mano por encima mientras lo observaba.

- ¿Te interesa la historia? – preguntó Jenna.  
- La de Mystic Falls sí. ¿No sabrás algo interesante, no? – preguntó por si acaso.  
- En realidad no sé si este sitio tiene historia. – se encogió de hombros. – Mi investigación no está relacionada.  
- ¿Qué investigas?  
- Este rollo para mi tesis. – le tendió un montón de papeles.

Damon solo ojeó las dos primeras antes de resoplar y devolvérselas.

- ¿Si no te gusta porque lo haces? - preguntó extrañado.  
- Porque era el mejor tema de los que quedaban. – respondió fastidiada.  
- ¿Y puedes cambiar?  
- Sí, pero tendría que empezar de cero. No es que eso me importe. – no había avanzado mucho de todas formas. – Pero no han sacado ningún tema interesante y cambiar un rollo por otro no sé si es buena idea.  
- ¿Y si te propongo un tema interesante? – preguntó Damon alzando una ceja.  
- Tiene que ser histórico, si no no vale. – le advirtió Jenna, sin tomárselo en serio.

Damon se llevó la mano al pecho y acarició la moneda de su colgante por encima de la camiseta, debatiéndose entre sí hacerlo o no. No lo pensó demasiado antes de lanzarse a la piscina.

- Oh, lo es, claro que lo es. Vente a nuestra reunión mañana y échale un vistazo.

Jenna le señaló las muletas por toda respuesta.

- Vendré a por Elena y a por ti con el coche, la reunión es en una casa, no tendrás que andar mucho. – aseguró.  
- ¿La casa de quién?  
- De un amigo. – respondió Damon con cara de niño bueno. – Ah, y tienes que traer eso. Puede que nos sirva. – señaló el mapa de la pared. - ¿Tenemos un plan?

Intrigada, Jenna asintió y Damon sacó su móvil para informar a Ric de que harían una reunión al día siguiente porque tenía una pista nueva. Su amigo seguía sin contestarle, a pesar de que había estado conectado un rato antes.

"Y que sepas que mañana ya no te deberé ninguna.", añadió en el mensaje.

- Listo, ya he avisado a Ric. – dijo como el que no quiere la cosa y observó atentamente su reacción.  
- ¿A Ric? – se sorprendió Jenna, palideciendo un poquito aunque no se notó mucho porque, a diferencia de Damon y su sobrina, no estaba morena porque no tomaba el sol.  
- Sí, mi amigo Ric. ¿Por? ¿Le conoces? – preguntó el chico, poniendo otra vez cara de inocente.

Damon no engañó a nadie, Jenna supo al instante que él sabía por lo menos algo, si no la historia completa. Un fuerte portazo hizo que ambos dejaran de observarse y mirasen hacia donde debía estar la entrada. Elena no tardó en aparecer, irrumpiendo en la habitación derecha a abrazarse a Damon. Lo hizo con tanta fuerza que lo dejó un poco sin aire y le costó un poco reaccionar para devolverle el abrazo.

- ¿Estás bien? – susurró en su oído, medio aliviado de que por fin pudieran estar juntos y medio fastidiado porque estuviera así por cortar con su novio.

Elena murmuró algo inteligible contra su camiseta y le abrazó más fuerte.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a la playa? – propuso para distraerla. – O donde quieras, a mí me da igual.  
- Sí, vámonos de aquí. – le respondió, pero tardó un poco en soltarle y no le miró a la cara cuando se apartó. – Enseguida voy.

Jenna retuvo a Damon por el brazo para impedir que siguiera a su sobrina.

- Escucha. – le dijo en voz baja. – No te mosquees por esto. No malinterpretes su reacción. Cuando llevas mucho tiempo aferrado a algo a veces es difícil dejarlo ir y créeme, Elijah ha sido su primera relación, desde que estaban en el instituto. Tenlo en cuenta y recuerda que te ha elegido a ti. – le soltó el codo.

Damon cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, pensando que no lo había visto así. La lógica de Jenna le tranquilizó y estaba más relajado cuando fue tras Elena.

El coche de Damon estaba en la parte de atrás de la casa, por eso Elijah no lo había visto o hubiera tomado represalias al saber que Damon estaba involucrado en que Elena le dejara, y ambos chicos se fueron en él. Elena le guió otra vez hasta los acantilados, donde estaba la roca con las iniciales DS. Según le dijo Elena, aquel era uno de sus sitios favoritos en el pueblo porque allí no solía ir nadie.

Como aún estaba algo alicaída y triste cuando se acomodaron, Damon continuó con la anécdota que estaba contando cuando llegó Elijah.

- ¿Seguro qué no quieres saber cómo me escape del viaje de fin de curso en último año? – preguntó. – Los del instituto se pusieron tan furiosos que tuvimos suerte de habernos graduado antes del viaje o nos hubieran expulsado a Stefan y a mí y no nos hubiéramos graduado.  
- ¿Stefan? – preguntó Elena.  
- Sí, era mi mejor amigo entonces y se apuntó enseguida, aunque no le pedí que me acompañara. – explicó Damon. - ¿Seguro que no quieres saberlo?  
- Sí, venga, cuéntamelo. – le pidió la chica y Damon llenó el silencio contándole la escapada y como después se lo habían pasado en grande por Europa hasta que se quedaron sin dinero y tuvieron que volver a casa y enfrentarse a las consecuencias de lo que habían hecho.

En el pasado…

Un impaciente Damon se aburría como una ostra mientras esperaba a que llegara su chica de la ventana. Esta vez no tenía mucho tiempo, Enzo se había quedado con el barco y tenía que reunirse con él en unas horas. Su tiempo era limitado porque sus hombres no querían estar allí, donde cualquiera podía pillarles, y preferían estar en alta mar.

Sacó el puñal para matar el tiempo y empezó a hacer marcas en una gran roca que encontró cerca. Estaba totalmente concentrado cuando unos brazos le abrazaron por detrás y una cabeza se apoyó contra su hombro.

- Hola ragazza. – saludó contento, dejando de tallar y guardando el puñal entre sus ropas.  
- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó ella curiosa.  
- Nada, iba a poner nuestros nombres.  
- ¿Para qué?  
- Solo me aburría. – se encogió de hombros. – Además este es ahora nuestro sitio.

La chica estiró la mano y palpó la roca hasta encontrar las marcas que había hecho el chico, sus propias iniciales porque no le había dado tiempo a más. Tampoco le prestó más atención en cuanto la tuvo allí, se giró y la atrapó entre sus brazos.

El tiempo pasó volando mientras se perdían en besos y caricias. La chica aún seguía teniendo problemas con el contacto físico por culpa del abuso al que había estado sometida con Jonathan, por lo que no pasaron a mayores. Esto a Damon le frustraba un poco, porque nunca había estado tanto tiempo con una mujer sin acostarse con ella, pero también lo entendía y se sentía en parte culpable, por lo que nunca se quejó. Aún seguía sin creerse la suerte que había tenido con que le hubiera perdonado.

Cuando la cosa se puso demasiado caliente y Damon llegó casi al límite de su autocontrol, se separaron un poco y, tendidos en la hierba, se dedicaron a ponerse al día con sus respectivas vidas. A la chica le parecía muy emocionante la vida pirata de Damon, aunque también peligrosa. Acarició distraídamente la nueva cicatriz que Damon tenía en el dorso de la mano, recuerdo de una cuchillada, mientras hablaba.

Después pasaron a su segundo tema de conversación favorito: el futuro que pensaban construir juntos. La chica aún no era libre, la desaparición de Jonathan aún no estaba cerrada y no la habían declarado oficialmente viuda, por lo que seguían esperando. Mientras, Damon seguía acumulando su parte de cada botín cerca de Mystic Falls para poder llevárselo cuando dejara la piratería.

- Oye Damon. – le llamó la chica, que estaba cómodamente recostada sobre su pecho.

El chico hizo un ruidito a modo de respuesta. Él había desabrochado algunos botones de su blusa y acariciaba su hombro con las yemas de los dedos, allí donde tenía una marca de nacimiento formada por tres pequeñas manchas circulares.

- ¿Crees que tendremos hijos? – Damon se detuvo en seco ante la pregunta, demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar.  
- No sé… supongo. – respondió tragando saliva. – No lo había pensado nunca. – reconoció.  
- Yo sí, me daba fuerzas imaginarme un futuro contigo, especialmente cuando volviste. – confesó. - Un niño con tus ojos. – dijo, acariciándole precisamente en las mejillas, bajo ellos.  
- Pero tú no has tenido hijos con ese, ¿no? – preguntó inseguro, tensándose para no pronunciar el nombre de Jonathan.  
- Nunca los habría tenido. ¿Te cuento un secreto? – preguntó en tono pícaro. Damon asintió, renovando las caricias en su hombro. – Cuando Abby vio como eran las cosas con Jonathan. – Abby era la más mayor de las dos mujeres que formaban el servicio de la casa. – Me dio unas hierbas que impedirían que tuviera hijos de Jonathan mientras la tomase. – le contó en un susurro.  
- ¿Eso se puede hacer? – se sorprendió Damon.  
- Funcionó, así que supongo que sí. Cuando tú y yo al fin podamos… ya sabes, podría pasar.

Damon nunca había tenido interés en tener hijos, especialmente porque con el tipo de vida que había elegido no tenía que ofrecer. Pero se imaginó a sí mismo con la chica de la que se había enamorado como un loco, en un tranquilo lugar donde nadie les conociera y con niños a su alrededor. Por algún extraño motivo, la imagen le encajó perfectamente y asintió.

- No estaría mal. Pero preferiría que se pareciera a ti. – sonrió.  
- No, mejor a ti. – replicó ella, animada por ver que a Damon le gustaba la idea.

El pirata rió y negó con la cabeza, inclinándose como pudo para darle un suave beso en el hombro.

- Que ganas tengo de salir de aquí y que por fin podamos estar juntos para siempre. – le dijo ella, completamente convencida.  
- Suena bien. – asintió Damon, que era más pesimista.  
- Ya nos han pasado demasiadas cosas, tenemos derecho a ser felices por fin, ¿qué más nos va a pasar? – negó ella, y se adueñó de sus labios para impedirle protestar.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 16

Damon y Kol se reunieron temprano en el puerto, como hacían siempre los días que daban clase, para preparar el material. El móvil de Kol no paraba de sonar ni de vibrar, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que acabar poniéndolo en silencio.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se está acabando el mundo? – bromeó Damon ante la expresión de resignación de su compañero.  
- Algo parecido, ya sabes cómo son las tías cuando hay cotilleos. Llevan desde ayer sin parar. – se quejó.  
- Pues sí que anda revolucionado el gallinero. – se solidarizó Damon.  
- No te haces una idea. – suspiró el chico.

Damon cogió un par de equipos y los llevó al barco sin decir palabra. Kol le siguió un poco más retrasado, cargando con los que quedaban. Como les sobraron varios minutos, se sentaron en la borda. Kol aprovechó para revisar sus mensajes.

- De verdad, te juro que voy a tirar el móvil. – dijo, mirando a Damon de reojo mientras seguía leyendo.

El chico rió por lo bajo, divertido por su desesperación.

- Tío, ahora me están metiendo a mí. Cómo si yo supiera porque Elena ha dejado a Elijah. – protestó, y Damon se quedó congelado. – Rebekah está que trina porque encima Elena no da señales de vida. Aunque si te digo la verdad, me da igual. Fui primero amigo de Elena antes que de Elijah, y no es que él haya demostrado ser mi amigo últimamente. Así que, que se joda. – le contó con toda confianza, porque la relación de Damon con los Mikaelson era inexistente.  
- Wow. – silbó Damon entre dientes.  
- Sí, tío. Esto es lo que hay, a veces odio lo de vivir en un pueblo.  
- Pues vente a la ciudad. – respondió simplemente Damon  
- Claro, para ti es fácil decirlo. – Damon les había contado que vivía en Nueva York, sin entrar en muchos detalles. – Pero no te creas que no estamos en ello, por algo cogí este trabajo. Y Mer también ha estado currando. Nos iremos en cuanto tengamos suficiente, creíamos que al final del verano, pero tendremos que esperar un poco más. – volvió a confiar en él.  
- ¿Tenéis pensado donde? Conozco a gente en muchos sitios, a lo mejor puedo echaros una mano. – ofreció Damon sinceramente, además de estar aliviado porque hubieran dejado el tema de Elena y su ahora ex novio.  
- Gracias. – le sonrió Kol. – Dame tu móvil y te tendré al corriente.

Ya llegaban los primeros niños con sus padres, así que Damon le recitó su número rápidamente y se pusieron a trabajar.

A la tarde, Elena llegó sola al puerto en vez de con Rebekah como acostumbraba. Damon y Kol estaban juntos en el barco, así que se acercó a ellos y se puso a hablar como si nada hubiera pasado. Los chicos no demostraron que hubiera cambiado nada y solo interrumpieron la conversación cuando empezaron a llegar los demás.

- A lo mejor deberías plantearte cambiar los grupos, por lo menos por hoy. – le susurró Kol mientras se preparaban.

Damon miró de reojo adonde estaba Elena y la vio discutiendo con Rebekah. No estaban levantando la voz, aunque la rubia parecía apunto de hacerlo, pero era evidente que no estaban de buenas.

- Creo que esa es la mejor idea que has podido tener hoy. – le reconoció a Kol, y se apresuró a colocarse en el centro de la cubierta para empezar con la clase. – Hola, chicos, ¿un buen fin de semana? – Rebekah bufó ante sus palabras, que no podían haber sido más aposta ni aunque Damon lo hubiera hecho realmente así. – Hoy vamos a tener una clase un poco distinta, haremos un simulacro de lo que haremos el último día. Bucearéis por vuestra cuenta, por parejas. – explicó, a algunos les pareció algo interesante y otros demasiado pronto para intentar algo así.

Damon continuó explicándoles el resto de su plan, a la vez que repartía los pequeños localizadores sumergibles que les servirían como elemento de seguridad si pasaba algo. Tenían un receptor en el barco con el que les controlarían la posición y Kol iría en su auxilio. Añadió el pequeño detalle de que cambiarían de parejas para que no se acostumbrasen a estar siempre con la misma persona.

Andie recurrió rápidamente a las chicas ante la perspectiva de emparejarse con alguno de los dos jóvenes que no le quitaban el ojo de encima desde el primer día.

- ¿Os cambiáis alguna? Decid que sí, por favor. – les suplicó.

Tanto Rebekah como Elena estuvieron tentadas a aceptar, aunque por distintos motivos. La primera quería darle una lección por lo egoísta que estaba siendo con el asunto de su hermano, y la segunda solo quería un poco de paz. Damon apareció de repente e hizo de mediador.

- Andie ve con Rebekah. Elena, tú conmigo. – indicó, separando a las dos chicas.  
- ¿Contigo? – se extrañaron las tres.  
- Sois impares, no puedo dejar que nadie vaya solo. – explicó simplemente Damon y les indicó que se fueran preparando.

Él fue a comprobar que los cuatro que quedaban se hubieran apañado y también empezó a prepararse para bucear con Elena.  
Las zonas que había elegido las habían marcado previamente con boyas y estaban cerca las unas de las otras, aunque suficientemente separadas como para que no se molestasen al bucear. Además de los localizadores, Damon les dio un cronómetro sumergible para que supieran cuando tenían que volver al barco, que los recogería en el mismo punto en que los había dejado.

Damon y Elena se quedaron los últimos, en la zona que estaba más cercana a los acantilados. Era la misma zona que habían explorado cuando fueron solos y Elena sabía que yendo con Damon no tenía nada que temer, así que se permitieron alejarse un poco.

Cada pocos minutos, Damon le preguntaba a Elena si iba bien mediante las señas que les había enseñado y la chica, harta de responderle que sí, le acabó cogiendo de la mano para que no preguntara más. Damon sonrió tras su máscara de oxígeno y se limitó a disfrutar de la experiencia.

La corriente acabó llevándoles cerca de las rocas y exploraron un poco por allí. Damon se soltó de la chica para examinar mejor los agujeros que vio en la pared del acantilado. Suficientemente grandes como para que entrara un hombre, se dio cuenta enseguida de que eran cuevas. Emocionado, se puso a hacerle señas a Elena para llamar su atención.

La chica se encogió de hombros sin entenderle y le mostró el cronómetro, indicándoles que no tenían mucho tiempo si no querían retrasarse. Resignado, Damon se alejó de las cuevas y volvió junto a Elena. De nuevo cogidos de la mano, se divirtieron un poco más antes de volver al punto de encuentro y dejar que Kol y los demás los recogieran.

Durante el viaje de vuelta al puerto, Damon estuvo escuchando las experiencias de todos sus alumnos y dando consejos. En general no lo habían hecho nada mal, quitando la primera pareja que se había agobiado y llamado a Kol antes de tiempo. Emocionados, el grupo no paraba de hablar y Damon pensó que debían repetirlo de nuevo.

Stefan y Meredith les esperaban en el muelle, una imagen que cada vez iba siendo más habitual. Rebekah pensó aprovechar la llegada de su amiga para hacerle una encerrona a Elena y que al fin confesase la verdad sobre lo que estaba pasando, pero Damon se adelantó una vez más.

- Mi coche está al final de la calle. – susurró, pasándole disimuladamente las llaves de su Camaro.

Elena entendió el mensaje y se marchó lo más rápido posible. Durante un momento, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de un extrañado Kol, que era el único que estaba pendiente de ellos, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada y Elena acabó marchándose sin inconvenientes.

Stefan y Damon se disculparon poniendo como excusa que habían quedado, lo que era verdad, y en menos de cinco minutos estaban en el coche con Elena, que se escondía en los asientos de atrás para que no la vieran. Damon había puesto brevemente al corriente a su amigo, diciéndole que Ric y la tía de Elena tenían una historia sin resolver parecida a la de él mismo con Elena, por lo que Stefan no se sorprendió porque fueran a buscar a Jenna.

Damon fue quién salió del coche para ayudar a Jenna, que aparte de la carta marítima también llevaba un par de bolsas con la cena, y les estaba esperando en el porche. Se trataba de comida casera, como comprobó enseguida el chico al cotillear.

- No es que no me alegre, pero no creo que cocinar todo esto sea bueno para tu pierna. – dijo, cogiendo ambas bolsas por ella.  
- Ha sido mi hermana. – le explicó Jenna, acomodándose la muleta para seguirle hasta el coche. – Se ofreció enseguida, no pude pararla.  
- ¿Eso significa que no es comestible? – dudó Damon, deteniéndose en seco.  
- Todo lo contrario, aunque seguramente sobrará. – rectificó. - Hay para un regimiento.  
- No creo que eso sea problema. – dijo Damon. No podía hablar por los demás, pero él estaba muerto de hambre. - ¿Qué excusa le has dado a Ric? – cambió de tema, preguntando casualmente.  
- No he hablado con él. – negó la mujer. - ¿No le has dicho nada? – preguntó, cayendo en la cuenta.  
- No. – replicó Damon, completamente desvergonzado.

Abrió el maletero y colocó las bolsas con cuidado para que no se cayera nada.

- ¿Cómo has podido no decirle que iba? – preguntó incrédula.  
- Pensé que era algo que debías contarle tú. – se defendió.  
- Tú liaste esto. – le acusó Jenna.  
- ¿Y? – preguntó sin girarse.  
- Y eres un capullo, ¿te lo han dicho alguna vez?  
- Más de las que imaginas. – sonrió Damon sin ofenderse, cerrando el maletero.

La conversación terminó ahí porque no podían seguirla dentro del coche.

Elena estaba sentada en el regazo de Damon, aprovechando que allí no se tenían que esconder, y estaban completamente perdidos en su propia burbuja. El chico estaba preguntando por las cuevas del acantilado y Elena trataba de chantajearle en vez de darle información.

No habían conseguido avanzar ni habían descubierto nada nuevo, con lo que todos estaban algo desanimados. Jenna se negaba a rendirse y acribillaba a preguntas a Stefan y Ric, en busca de algo que se les hubiera escapado a los demás.

- No tenemos nada más. – negó Stefan, que estaba apoyado contra la mesa en vez de sentado como los otros cuatro.  
- ¿Y esas hojas? – preguntó Jenna, desde el sillón en el que estaba, señalando un montón de páginas dobladas de aspecto antiguo que estaban en el montón de cosas que habían traído del despacho de Ric, pero esas en concreto no se las habían enseñado.  
- Parte del diario de Enzo, la mano derecha de nuestro capitán. – explicó Alaric. Había reaccionado razonablemente bien al ver a Jenna en el grupo, no delatando sus sentimientos, pero había actuado torpemente y se había mostrado reservado durante todo el rato. – Pero solo habla de cómo se acercó al hijo de Damon y le consiguió una salida del pueblo para cuando la quisiera. Nada importante.  
- Pues vaya. – se decepcionó Jenna.  
- Así estamos todos. – dijo Stefan, tamborileando la mano derecha sobre la mesa. Sus dedos caían sobre la carta marítima que habían estado estudiando antes.

Mientras, Damon y Elena seguían a lo suyo.

- Reconoce que no tienes ni idea. – reía el chico.  
- Son solo unas cuevas, no tienen nada de especial. – se defendió Elena. – Nunca he oído nada sobre ellas. Pregúntale a Ric y verás cómo te dice lo mismo.  
- Por supuesto que voy a hacerlo. – dijo Damon, buscándole con la mirada.

En el proceso se quedó atrapado por el movimiento de los dedos de su mejor amigo, que seguían un patrón que le resultaba algo familiar. Se levantó de golpe, casi tirando a Elena, a la que tuvo que sujetar, y desde esa posición pudo ver lo que Stefan estaba marcando sin darse cuenta. Varias de las líneas que aparecían en el mapa.

- ¡Eh! – protestó Elena, tratando de darle un golpe, pero Damon la esquivó y atrapó la mano de Stefan con la suya con brusquedad.  
- ¿Qué haces tío? – protestó el chico.  
- ¿No te suena esto? – le preguntó Damon a Elena, pero no esperó respuesta porque se dio cuenta de que estaba tan desconcertada como todos los demás. - ¿Y si las marcas de la moneda fuesen esto? Líneas en un mapa. – les explicó a todos la idea genial que se le acababa de ocurrir.

_**En el pasado…**_

Damon y Enzo habían aprovechado la bajada de la marea para entrar en la cueva en la que el primero escondía su parte cada vez que robaban algo. Aunque tenía un escondite con muchas más riquezas, en un lugar más seguro pero alejado, Damon había empezado a acumular cerca de Mystic Falls. Había encontrado una serie de cuevas bajo los acantilados en los que se reunía al principio con Enzo y después con su chica. La mayoría de ellas tenían entrada únicamente por el mar, a algunas también se podía entrar por tierra si sabías donde buscar y no te importaba el riesgo, pero todas tenían en común que estaban conectadas entre sí.

Desde tierra, Damon y Enzo se las habían arreglado para meter un viejo cañón que les daba más problemas que seguridad, y después habían explorado el interior de las cuevas hasta encontrar el lugar ideal. Un pequeño pozo excavado de forma natural en la roca. Habían bajado el cañón dentro, el cual había quedado inservible por el golpe y por el agua que lo cubría cuando subía la marea, lo que a ellos no les importaba nada.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer con todo esto? – preguntó Enzo, jugueteando con un doblón de oro, sentado sobre el cañón.

Su amigo y capitán estaba ocupado llenando el interior, apretando todo lo posible para tener espacio para esconder más joyas y monedas. Estas últimas las había metido en pequeñas cajas cilíndricas que servían perfectamente para su propósito.

- Llevármelo cuando me vaya. Lo necesitaremos, ya sabes que el dinero abre cualquier puerta. – respondió el capitán pirata.  
- Aún no lo has comentado con la tripulación, ¿no? – él era el único del barco que sabía que Damon pretendía retirarse de la piratería y solo porque entre ellos no había secretos. No los había habido nunca y no iban a empezar ahora.  
- Se lo diré cuando sea el momento, Enzo.  
- ¿Pero lo tienes completamente decidido?  
- Nunca he estado más seguro de nada en toda mi vida. – contestó su amigo. – Y no te quejes. – se incorporó, sonriendo de medio lado pícaramente. – El barco y los hombres serán tuyos cuando me vaya.  
- Qué gran honor. – gesticuló Enzo, pero la noticia no le entusiasmaba como debería. No llevaba bien lo de separarse de su mejor amigo después de prácticamente toda una vida juntos.  
- Lo es. Y lo sabes. – dijo, apoyando una mano en el hombro de Enzo.  
- Ya, pero es raro. Pensar que pronto ya no estaremos juntos, con lo que adoras el mar. Nunca pensé que serías el primero de los dos en dejarlo. – dijo apenado.  
- Pero también la quiero a ella y no puedo ofrecerle la vida que se merece en el mar. – explicó Damon. – Empezaremos de cero lejos de aquí y de cualquier sitio donde me puedan reconocer. Y tú, amigo mío, siempre serás bienvenido con nosotros cuando cambies de opinión. Los dos te apreciamos. – le sonrió con cariño. Enzo era lo más próximo a un hermano que tenía, el único al que había considerado familia durante más de la mitad de su vida. Para él también iba a ser duro separar sus caminos.  
- Ten cuidado, Damon, puede que lo haga. No deberías hacer esas ofertas a la ligera. – le sonrió también Enzo.  
- Nunca hago nada a la ligera. – Enzo le miró alzando una ceja y Damon recapituló. – Bueno, casi nunca.

Los dos chicos rieron y continuaron con su tarea de esconder el tesoro.

- Debemos irnos, empieza a subir la marea. – advirtió Enzo.

Damon ya había terminado, por lo que no puso ninguna pega a salir de allí. Una vez estuvieron fuera, ambos chicos cerraron los ojos e inspiraron el aire libre. No era que tuvieran miedo, pero por el tipo de vida que llevaban, se sentían mucho más cómodos cuando no estaban en espacios tan cerrados como una cueva.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que nos queda? – preguntó Damon, pensando en sorprender a su chica con una visita sorpresa.  
- Una o dos horas como mucho. – intentó adivinar Enzo.  
- Mierda, es demasiado poco. – se lamentó el capitán.  
- Vete. – dijo su amigo, y Damon le miró esperanzado. – Yo me encargaré del barco y vendremos a buscarte al amanecer.  
- ¿De verdad harías eso por mí?  
- Claro. – se encogió de hombros Enzo, esforzándose por aparentar que no le importaba el riesgo al que se exponían por él.  
- Nos veremos donde siempre. – sonrió Damon, ya echando a correr hacia el bosque para no perder ni un minuto.  
- ¡Al amanecer! ¡No te retrases, capitán! – gritó Enzo, lanzándole la moneda con la que se había entretenido toda la tarde.

Damon se giró por un instante y la atrapó al vuelo. Después le hizo gestos de asentimiento y desapareció del campo de visión de su amigo.


End file.
